Fairy Tale
by Raichu
Summary: Ash does not get on with Prince Gary, but the king sends them to rescue Princess Misty. Joined by Pikachu, Prince Brock and his brother Timmy, they face dangers and challenges, engage in swordfights and fistfights, and learn of life, love and friendship.
1. The Fairy Tale

**Fairy Tale**

**by Raichu**

**Foreword**

Welcome, dear Reader, to my Pokémon fairy tale.

I have been wanting to write a story set before the invention of the Poké ball for a long time. Naturally it would predate the regular characters and would require original characters for the story. However, try as I might, I found a good storyline elusive—until one day I had an inspiration. It involved using the regular characters in original roles, preserving most of their characteristics but altering others. So for example, Samuel Oak has the same face and age, lives in Pallet Town and has a grandson Gary, but is a king instead of a professor.

If you find this distasteful, I can only apologise. Please bear with me and give the story a chance. If you have no objection—after all, even the official game, manga and anime each have different interpretations of the standard characters—then please relax, read and (I hope) enjoy my tale, a tale of kingdoms and princes, of a princess needing rescue, of courage and manhood, of sword-fights and fire-breathing monsters.

One more liberty I shall take, dear Reader. Since the story is set before the invention of the Poké ball, I can't bring myself to refer to "pocket monsters" as Pokémon, since they can't very well fit inside someone's pocket! For this reason, to the inhabitants of Pallet Town and beyond, these marvellous creatures are know simply as "monsters".

Enough of me. Please sit back, dear Reader, read on and enjoy the story.

Raichu  
15 October 2006

**Map**

The map is only available at the Pokemon Tower and on my website. Please check out my profile for the links.

**Main Characters**

Pallet Kingdom

_Samuel..._ king of Pallet  
_Gary..._ Samuel's grandson and crown prince of Pallet  
_Ash..._ a young farmer  
_Delia..._ Ash's mother  
_Andy..._ Ash's best friend

Viridian Kingdom

_Lord Giovanni..._ usurper of Viridian's throne  
_Butch and Cassidy..._ Giovanni's nefarious cohorts, legends in their own lifetime

Pewter Kingdom

_Flint..._ King of Pewter  
_Brock..._ Flint's eldest son and crown prince of Pewter  
_Timmy..._ Flint's second son

Cerulean Kingdom

_Misty..._ youngest daughter of King Walter and Queen Flora  
_Rose..._ Misty's cousin  
_Philip..._ a shopkeeper and member of the resistance

And let's not forget...

_Pikachu..._ a monster from the Viridian Forest

**Chapter 1 ♦ The Fairy Tale**

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

Delia smiled.

"Lie down."

Ash popped his head on the pillow, but his eyes and ears were wide open. She tucked him in, dimmed the lamp, sat down next to him and began.

"A long time ago, far away in the Unknown Lands, there lived a princess. She was very beautiful, and she had a heart as warm as the summer sun. Everyone loved her and praised her for her kindness and generosity. But one day, an evil tyrant seized her and imprisoned her high up in a castle. What's more, he chained a dragon in the castle so that no one could rescue her.

"Month after month, many a brave warrior tried to save the princess, but the dragon proved too fierce. Some were torn to pieces with its sharp claws. Some were roasted with flames that poured from its mouth. Most were so frightened at the first sight of the monster, that they dropped their swords and fled."

She paused to let her son savour the horror.

"Then one day, a handsome prince, who was in love with the princess, came up with a plan to rescue her! What do you think his plan was?"

Ash screwed his face. "He had a bigger sword?"

"To slay that dragon you'd need a sword bigger than anyone could lift."

"I know!" said Ash. "He made a hole in the floor."

"That's a clever plan, Ash, but the castle was made of stone as thick and strong as Pewter Palace. Even an onix couldn't dig its way through."

"I give up. Tell me!"

"The prince set traps and caught some rattata—"

"But how—"

"Ssh, listen and you'll find out. When he drew near to the dragon, he spoke kind words. He told the dragon how sorry he was that it was chained there for so long. He gave it the rattata he had caught as a gift to eat. And he told the dragon how terrible it was for such a wonderful princess to be locked away.

"The prince used his sword, not to hurt the dragon, but to break its chain. The dragon was so happy, it spread its wings and carried the prince and the princess away to safety. It brought them here to the Valley, then flew away, back to the Unknown Lands, never to be seen again."

"So what happened to the princess?"

"That's the best part. She and the prince were married and they had many children. Their four sons became the first kings of the four kingdoms of the Valley.

"So you see, Ash, there's more that can be gained by kindness than can be won by the sword. Our good king Samuel rules Pallet with kindness and fairness. That's why the people here are so happy."

"Is that a true story, mommy?"

"No, Ash. Someone made it up many, many years ago. Now it's time to sleep."

"But mommy, how come it was a prince that saved her? Don't they make up stories about peasants like us?"

"It's just a fairy tale, dear."

"So when Gary grows up, he'll be saving princesses. But kids like me and Andy and Mike—we'll be just working in the fields."

Delia kissed him on the forehead and turned out the lamp.

"You'll always be my prince, Ash. Now go to sleep. Who knows? Maybe you'll save a princess in your dreams."

With that comforting thought, Ash closed his eyes, turned on his side and fell asleep.


	2. The Tale Begins

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 2 ♦ The Tale Begins**

Centuries ago, long before people discovered how to use apricorns to catch monsters, when battling monsters for sport was less than a dream, there were four kingdoms in the known world of the Viridian Valley. Pallet, Viridian, Pewter and Cerulean had made their home in the Valley since times forgotten. They were united by a common language and similar culture, but each was independent and had its own character. Before we continue our story, let's turn back seven years, to a year when four children were born, four children fated to change the course of history of the kingdoms of the Valley.

The first of these children was the grandson of King Samuel of Pallet. Shortly after Prince Gary was born, his parents died, leaving Gary the sole heir of the kingdom. Over the years, it became evident that Gary would not be the king his grandfather was. While the people contended themselves with their present prosperity, there was a suppressed fear of what would happen when Gary ascended the throne.

The same year, another prince was born, this time to king Flint of Pewter. Prince Timmy, and the nine brothers and sisters that followed before the queen's illness and death, lived in the shadow of their oldest sibling, crown prince Brock. All children were fit and healthy, and Brock and Timmy grew brave, strong and handsome.

The third child was a princess. She was named Misty, the fourth and final daughter of King Walter and Queen Flora of Cerulean. She was the fairest of their daughters, with hair of gold and eyes as blue and sparkling as the Cerulean Sea. Yet she was born into a royal family that cared little for their people, that oppressed the land of Cerulean, enjoying finery while their subjects dressed in rags. As the girl grew and was presented to the people, at first they saw yet one more tyrant to support with the sweat of their brow. Yet whoever glimpsed into her eyes thought they saw something different, perhaps even a glimmer of hope.

The fourth child came into the world in very different circumstances. In Pallet Kingdom, an unmarried woman gave birth to a son. She named him Ash, to symbolize her burnt out life, for according to the moral code of the land, sexual relations outside of marriage were forbidden. Delia would not be mistreated, but she would live on the fringe of society, unlikely to find a husband, and would have to raise the boy on her own. Yet at least they could live in simple comfort, for the king had kindly provided her with a small sum of money that would see her through her life.

Ash grew as a peasant boy, and worked hard in the fields. He made friends among other growing lads his age. There was an optimism about him. He refused to relate his name to spent remains, and instead chose to identify with the ash trees of Pallet Woods, tall and strong, fresh and green, with silvery bark that stood them out from other trees. He was loyal to his friends, loving towards his mother, compassionate to all. Perhaps it was his character that ameliorated the circumstances of his birth. Perhaps there was something more, but if so, he did not know what.


	3. The Prince and the Peasant

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 3 ♦ The Prince and the Peasant**

Ash and his workmates finished their work for the day. As usual, it was a solid day's work in the field. The smell of the earth clinging to their boots mingled with the odour of their sweaty bodies and wafted among them. They did not mind. They had learned to associate their sweat with their pay, an honest day's wage for an honest day's work producing food for the people of Pallet.

"Hey Andy, coming to fighting class?"

"Not today, Ash—I'm going out with Jessica tonight."

Ash went glum.

"Hey pal," said Andy, "we'll find you plenty of girls."

Ash looked up and smiled. Andy had a knack of cheering him up.

"Join us for dinner at the Spearow?" Andy asked.

"Uh...Sure!" replied Ash. "See you there."

Ash usually went to the fountain between work and fighting class to quench his thirst and relax. He examined his reflection in the water. He was happy with his appearance. He could see no flaw, no reason for girls not to have made any advances. Was he overly courteous towards them? Did he make them think he wasn't interested? He was seventeen—at that age, other guys were already getting married!

He lapped up another handful of water, splashed water on his face, and made his way to the town hall.

♦

About three dozen youths, male and female, stood at attention waiting for the teacher's instructions.

"Today we'll be practicing kicks," announced the teacher. "We'll start with the side kick."

"I suck at these," Mike muttered to Ash.

"Mike!" called the teacher. "You got something to say?"

"Urr...sorry..."

"Let me remind all of you that after the archers and the fencers, you're the last line of defense for Pallet. Our readiness to fight's the only reason Viridian have kept their filthy hands off us, so take this seriously."

Mike straightened himself into fighting position.

"Lift your knee," said the teacher, "pivot on your supporting foot, and thrust your leg out. Aim for the stomach. Your opponent's knees, groin and ribs are also useful targets. Right leg first then left. Ready... one!... two!... three!... "

♦

After the class, as the sun was setting, the female students walked down to Pallet Bay to bathe. When they finished, it was the men's turn. By the time Ash had washed, the water was cold and dark and the stars had appeared.

He came out and sat with the others on the rocky shore to drip dry. The night breeze prickled his bare, wet skin.

"I sometimes wonder what the stars see," said Mike.

"The entire Valley for sure," Ash replied, "and the Unknown Lands. The whole world!"

"I wonder if we'll get to see some of those places."

"Don't ask me Mike. You never know what fate brings... Hey I've got to go—see you around."

One by one, the men finished drying, put on fresh clothes, and left.

♦

After dumping his dirty clothes at home, Ash made his way to the Soaring Spearow. He spotted his friends Andy and Jessica and sat down on the wooden bench next to them.

"What would you like?" asked Andy.

"It's OK, I'll get it," replied Ash.

"You're my guest tonight," Andy insisted.

Ash smiled. "Potatoes are nice this season."

"So they should be, how much manure we put on them."

Andy ordered a leek and potato stew for Ash, while Jessica suddenly saw her plate of food in a new light.

Halfway through their meal, there was a commotion. All heads turned to see the prince having an argument with his latest girlfriend. Although he was royalty, Gary was still a teenager, and the Soaring Spearow was the only night-time hangout for teenage youths in all of Pallet Town.

The altercation turned nasty. Gary stood up and pushed the girl off her seat. She picked herself up and began to shout.

"How dare you! I don't care who you are, you treat me—"

She was interrupted by a sharp slap in the face.

Ash did not hesitate. He leapt out of his chair, bounded across the room and saulted over a table, narrowly missing a waitress carrying a tray's worth of drinks. He landed cleanly between Gary and the girl, feet apart, forearms raised and fists clenched.

Gary wasn't fazed.

"You dare lift a hand against your prince? Where's your loyalty?"

Ash stood his ground.

"Your highness, my loyalty is to the king and his laws."

"And is there no law against striking a royal?"

By this time the whole tavern was silent, and Gary's voice reverberated throughout the room.

"There is, your highness, and there is also a law against striking a commoner. Who has broken a law between us?"

Gary clenched his teeth. His right hand reached for his sword. Those who could see gasped. Ash stood firm, relaxed but alert.

"What's your name, commoner?"

"My name's Ash," he answered proudly, "and I'm a loyal subject of the king."

"And when I'm king, the first law I'll pass is for your execution."

Gary relaxed his grip on his sword, turned around and left.

As soon as Gary exited the tavern, a loud murmur arose as people discussed what they had witnessed. One of the waitresses brought a wet towel for the girl's face. Andy came and collected Ash.

Everyone knew that Ash should be admired for his stance, but everyone also knew that Gary would be king one day, perhaps soon given the king's age. Old King Samuel won the loyalty of his subjects by his wisdom and justice. Gary, they were sure now, would attain it by eradicating disloyalty—ruthlessly.

"If everyone in Pallet stands up for what's right, how could Gary do anything? The king's just one man."

"Ash," replied Andy, "Gary's got mates that'll support him—guys like him.

"My father says the prince has ways to intimidate people," said Jessica.

"And he'll have the money to bribe who he wants," said Andy. "It won't be a case of one man against the whole kingdom."

"I've heard Cerulean has a bad king," said Ash. "I suppose that's how he managed to do it."

"Cerulean?" said Jessica. "King Walter uses monsters to control the people."

"Monsters?" said Andy and Ash simultaneously.

"Yes. My father says that when people get out of line, the king sends in soldiers that can control monsters. Pewter can do it too, but they don't turn them on their own people, thank goodness."

"So they must train them something like we all do with tauros and carrier pidgey," said Andy.

"Only they train them to hurt people," said Ash with disgust. He sighed. "Why can't everyone be nice to each other?"

♦

On the way home, Ash couldn't help thinking about Gary. Since Gary had come of age, he had had a dozen girlfriends, gratifying himself with each one for a period and dumping her whenever a new specimen of the opposite sex took his fancy. Furthermore, given the customs, he couldn't marry any of them without losing his right to the throne, so his intentions were pretty clear. Pallet even had a law forbidding sexual relationships outside of marriage. As if Gary cared about that, when it wasn't all that uncommon amongst the teenage population anyway.

It only made him angry to think about Gary. Ash put the prince out of his mind and went home to bed.


	4. Sorrow in Cerulean

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 4 Sorrow in Cerulean**

An elderly woman dressed in a thin, sweaty gown groaned as she lay on an ancient, creaky bed. Another woman, her daughter, helped her to sit up. The mother felt hot, her skin clammy. She was seriously ill.

A young woman finished mixing a parasect-based potion on a bench in a dingy kitchenette. She walked across the threadbare rug that did its best to cover the dirt floor and lifted a cup containing the potion to the sick woman's lips. The young woman's squirtle looked on.

"Mother, you need to take your medicine."

"I've seen several cases of this fever," said the young woman. "So far, this medicine's worked."

The lady took a few sips, then lay down again.

"I'll leave the rest on the bench. I think you should give half tomorrow and the rest the next day."

"I can't tell you how grateful I am," said the lady's daughter. "We could never have afforded it ourselves since my husb—" She was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Your husband was killed by my father, is that right?"

The daughter nodded. "But you're not like them, are you?" she said. "You come to help us."

"I do what little I can, but ultimately you have to help yourselves. The only way to end your suffering is to overthrow the king."

"That's impossible. The soldiers have weapons... the monsters..."

"There is a plan. But I can't say much. The king has spies. I don't think he suspects me yet, but I have to be careful. I must leave now."

"Goodbye Princess, and thank you."

Misty threw a hood over her head and left the hovel that the woman and her daughter called home. Many in Cerulean lived in such conditions, some even in worse. Her squirtle followed her out onto the dark street, at this time of night lit only by the stars.

They made their way down one street and then down another. She stopped for a moment and looked around. The coast seemed clear. She walked a little further and knocked on a door, three short raps and two long.

The door opened to reveal a hall, dimly lit, with a moderate size group of people sitting together on a rug on the floor. Heavy curtains covered the few windows to prevent the meeting being detected from the outside. All present wore hats or hoods, making them difficult to identify. They spoke in hushed voices.

"Welcome, Princess. Please sit down if that is your wish."

A tall man in a grey coat showed Misty a free spot on the floor. Her squirtle followed and stood behind her.

"Thank you, Philip. Have you worked out the plan any further?"

"Your highness," said a younger man in a brown hooded cloak, "your part is crucial to our success. If you can create a diversion in the palace, can you then go and lock the door to the monster cage?"

"I'm confident I can do it except for the guard," she replied.

"What about your squirtle?" suggested someone else. "Can it take the guard out?"

She considered for a moment.

"Yes, it might work. We'll have to surprise him, but we can do it. Mind you, it will only slow them down. They'll break down any chain by force eventually."

"That's why timing is so important," said Philip. "We'll storm the palace and overpower the guards. The monsters won't arrive until it's too late."

"Then we'll take what weapons we can," said the man in the brown cloak, "and escape before the monsters arrive. After that, we'll use the weapons to—"

He was interrupted by a loud crash. The door flew off its hinges propelled by a gush of water. It sailed through the air and smashed into the people nearest the entrance.

A six-foot high monster barged in. It bore a hard shell through which protruded two cannon-like projections.

"BLAS...TOISE...!" it uttered in a deep growl.

It was followed by a group of soldiers, some with spears and some with swords. The people rose up and panicked. Most tried to get out through the windows, but were blocked by the soldiers. One man grappled with one of the soldiers and was speared by another from behind.

The blastoise rampaged, blasting people against the wall with powerful spurts of water from its cannons. It crushed under its massive weight any who dared to fight it, and kicked the fallen out its way.

Misty noticed Philip on the floor next to a window. She rushed over and ordered her squirtle to hold back the soldiers. She helped Philip to his feet, opened the window and rushed him through.

"Philip, get help from outside Cerulean," she said. "It's our only hope." She turned to her squirtle. "Follow Philip. Protect him until he reaches safety."

The monster bounded out the window and obediently followed the man. Inside, without the squirtle to protect her, two soldiers grabbed her, taking an arm each.

"We have who we're after!" shouted one of them. "Let's go!"

The soldiers left with their blastoise and their captive. The wounded were left to care for themselves.

It was a sunny day. The spectacular summer weather mocked the tragedy of the previous night. Philip woke up in bed. He had made it safely home thanks to the princess. She had been their hope, but now she was captured. Would her father have the callousness to have her tried and executed for treason, or would he merely imprison her? Probably—hopefully—the latter.

Misty's last words was to seek help from outside Cerulean. How? There were guards at the entrance to the Mount Moon tunnel. Only traders and officials were allowed through. The other road, to the Unknown Lands, was unguarded, but though many had tried, no-one succeeded in obtaining help from there. Traders could not be trusted, for the king offered a generous reward for information on traitors. The only other way, the pidgey mails, were scrutinized by the king's men. Try and post a message out and you'd be arrested on the spot.

Philip arose, had breakfast with his family and went to work. Everything had to appear normal. Although his heart ached for last night's victims, he could not help. He could not take the chance of being seen to be involved, when the princess herself had entrusted him with the task of seeking help.

During the course of the day, he had an idea. He had to send an order to Pewter City for some supplies. He thought carefully, made his preparations, and left his shop in the care of his apprentice. He headed for the mailroom in the centre of town.

"Letter for Pewter," said Philip to the attendant. He was, of course, a soldier in the king's pay, and armed.

The soldier took the sheet of paper, checked it, and folded it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Philip. "I'm very sorry, sir, I forgot to sign it."

The soldier eyed him for a moment. Philip tried to look as if he had made an honest mistake. The soldier handed the letter back to him.

"Sir, may I please use your quill?"

The soldier pretended to look frustrated, but in fact was so bored with his job that he didn't mind anything that broke the monotony. He turned to the bench behind him, picked up a pidgeot feather quill, dipped it in horsea ink and handed it to Philip.

Philip unfolded the letter, and, leaning against the wall, added his signature.

"Thank you," he said and handed the quill back. He was able to stop himself shaking, but his heart beat so loudly he found it impossible to think that the soldier couldn't hear it.

The soldier turned to place the quill on the bench behind him. Now was the moment. He sneaked a second piece of paper out from his sleeve and deftly folded it in with the original letter. When the soldier turned to face him again, Philip handed over the letter already folded, and hoped against hope that the soldier would not notice the slight difference in thickness or weight.

The soldier attached the letter to the foot of a pidgey in a cage labelled "Pewter City". He let the bird free.

Philip handed the man a penny, thanked him for his services, and left. Outside, he looked up. In the sky he spotted the pidgey heading south. His plan had worked! All he could do now was lie low, hope and wait.


	5. Plotting in Pewter

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 5 ♦ Plotting in Pewter**

Pewter Palace was a splendid stone structure, built up over the last three centuries. Approaching Pewter City from the south, it was the tallest building one would see, though the architectural beauty of the palace was dwarfed by the magnificent spectacle of Mount Moon looming on the northern horizon.

"You're aware of the events at Cerulean a week ago. I have received further news this morning from a traveller. It appears that the princess is alive and is held prisoner in the palace."

The king surveyed Brock and Timmy as they stood at attention before him.

"I have also been in communication with Samuel. I argued that our defense alliance against Viridian should be extended to cover an attack on Cerulean."

Brock looked horrified. "I think King Samuel would have strong views against attacking a kingdom that poses no threat to him."

"On the contrary," continued Flint, "he knows what's going on in Cerulean, and he's willing to send help to free the princess. Beyond that, it would be difficult. He has no formal army and cannot leave Pallet undefended."

"So who's he sending?" asked Brock.

"Two men, including his grandson."

"The heir to the throne?" said Timmy.

"Prince Gary is an accomplished swordsman, even at his age, as you saw at our last tournament. I suspect, however, that there may be another motive, the very reason, Timmy, I plan to send you."

"Admittedly," said Brock, "Misty is very attractive, and the right age."

"You want me to woo her, father?" asked Timmy.

"My goal," replied the king, "is to free the princess, defeat Cerulean's army, and place you and Misty as the new king and queen. To achieve that goal, yes, you Timmy must have Misty choose to marry you."

"It won't be easy," said Brock. "Gary is a known womanizer. He knows how to wheedle what he wants out of a woman. I wouldn't be surprised if he intends to marry her only so he can keep his throne and produce heirs, while he continues his affairs on the side."

"That's why," said the king, "your future, Misty's happiness and the welfare of the people of Cerulean are in your hands. Please do not fail."

"Yes father."

"One thing in your favour is that your character is a closer match to Misty's than is Gary's. Let your sincerity and compassion speak to her. Be wise and dignified as a king, but to her, be true and humble."

"Father, one question," asked Timmy. "If we attempt to fight Cerulean, how can we be sure to win?"

"Firstly, we have as many men and trained monsters as they do. Secondly, we'll make clear our intentions to their people and promise them a better life, one as good as our own people live. Then they will be on our side."

"Will they believe us?"

"They're desperate enough to take any opportunity. Don't forget, they came to _us_ for help. We'll offer it in exchange for our prince on their throne. We'll arm them to fight for their freedom. Nothing except our benevolence would prevent them from turning our own weapons against us."

"But it sounds so..."

"Altruistic? You have much to learn, my son. How much do our traders earn from business in Cerulean?"

"The people there are poverty stricken."

"Correct. By increasing their prosperity, it will improve trade, from which Pewter, their nearest neighbour, will benefit the most." The king added with a smile, "Not to mention the additional taxes we'll receive."

"So do we know when Gary will arrive?" asked Brock.

"His party will be here within a few days. They'll rest overnight. Then you'll leave together. I am arranging a way to have you sneaked in. In the mean time, stay fit, rest and eat well."

"Yes, O King," replied both sons in unison, and were dismissed.


	6. The Weird Weedle

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 6 ♦ The Weird Weedle**

"Another drink, Andy?"

"No thanks, Ash. Mom wants me home before dark. That Weedle's back in the shed."

"_She_ can't get it out?"

"She says it's a man's job. My sisters are scared stiff, and dad's got a phobia since he was stung as a kid. But last time it was pretty easy."

"Yeah? How?"

Andy downed the rest of his glass. "Just showed it who's boss. Chased it out with a broom. Wouldn't let it close enough to hurt me and gave it a good whack if it tried."

Their conversation was interrupted by a hush following someone's entry into the Soaring Spearow. Ash and Andy looked up. The town messenger was pinning a piece of paper to the noticeboard.

One of the functions of the pidgey mail was to send news between towns. It was courteous to wait until the messenger had left before those present huddle around the noticeboard. Usually the closest literate person would read it aloud.

Good news or bad, Ash didn't have long to wait before someone read out the notice:

PRINCESS MISTY OF CERULEAN IMPRISONED  
CAUGHT PLOTTING TO OVERTHROW THE KING  
LAST HOPE GONE FOR SUBJECTS OF CERULEAN

There was a murmur among the listeners, but it did not last long. Most Pallettowners, especially the younger ones, were not concerned with political events at the opposite end of the Valley. Few of them were even likely to travel that far in their lifetime.

Ash, however, went up to read the notice for himself. Since hearing about the misfortunes of the Cerulean people, it continued to occupy his mind. He hoped that somehow, something would happen to improve their lot. This latest news only saddened him, a fact which also surprised him. Unlike others, he found himself caring about the welfare of people whoever they were.

"I wonder why a princess would try and overthrow her own father?" he muttered aloud.

His eyes moved to a poster on the noticeboard, a portrait of Misty, handmade copies of which where issued by her father throughout the Valley on the occasion of her coming of age. If she was anything like her portrait, she must have been very beautiful.

Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry pal," said Andy, "she's not for you."

Ash sighed. He kept on looking.

"I don't know, Andy. There's something about her... that just... seems so right."

"Forget her Ash. There's dozens of girls in Pallet, many of them good-looking if that's what appeals to you. My parents say looks aren't everything—I suppose they know best. Anyway, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

♦

Ash walked home slowly. He passed the fountain again and looked at his reflection in the water. He washed some dirt off his face and combed his hair with his fingers. He realized he needed a shave.

Ah! Who was he kidding? What was he even thinking? A princess, in another kingdom, locked up in jail. Any of those alone would be a reason to forget her. And even if those obstacles were overcome, who was to say she'd even want him? Maybe Andy was right—as he was about practically everything. Time to start looking seriously for a nice, homely Pallet girl who could work hard, run a house and raise kids.

The rest of they way home he dwelt on another matter: why would Misty commit treason against her own father? From what he was told, King Walter was way bad. She doesn't like him... or maybe she doesn't agree with what he does. Yes that must be it: her father's bad, but she's the opposite, she's good! A beautiful face and a good heart, what a perfect combination!

♦

The next day, Ash threw himself into his work. He had to dig up a fallow field. The boss gave him a couple of trainees to help, since he liked how well Ash took charge of them.

Originally, Andy was also going to help, but the guy showed up trailed by that Weedle!

"What's that thing doing here?" Ash had asked.

"Ash, it's so weird! When I got home to get it out of the shed, I hardly had to do anything. As soon as it understood, it did what I wanted—and it's been following me around ever since. 'Course mom and dad won't have it in the house, so it went back to the shed to sleep."

"Andy, the boss won't want it around."

And sure enough, the boss did _not_ want it around. He sent Andy home and told him not to come back until he got rid of the monster. Andy came back very soon without it and was sent to help Ash.

"What did you do with it?" asked Ash.

"I just told it to stay near those trees over there and it did what I said."

Ash scratched his head, but it didn't help him figure it out, so he returned to his digging.

♦

"Ash, son, come over here please!"

It was his boss. Strange, he thought. Normally he'd send someone with a message. Ash hurried over. There was a well-dressed man standing next to his boss.

"Ash, a messenger from the king."

"Ash," said the messenger, "the king summons you. Please present yourself at the palace within the hour."

Ash knew better than to ask questions of the king's command, but his face betrayed his perplexity.

"No doubt you may wonder the reason for the summons. The king has need of your services, the exact nature of which he will explain personally."

The official bowed formally and left.

"Better get going, son," said his boss. "Andy'll take over for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure you have a bath and put on clean clothes. It's no small matter appearing before the king."

"Yes, thank you sir," Ash replied and left.


	7. Pallet Palace

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 7 ♦ Pallet Palace**

Ash had never been inside the palace before. The grounds comprised several one- and two-storey buildings of modest appearance in a well-kept garden. Inside, the furnishings were clean and attractive, but lacked the extravagance one would customarily associate with royalty.

Ash was brought down a hallway to beautifully carved double wooden doors featuring local flora and fauna. It was flanked by two guards armed with swords. The guards opened the doors for Ash and two officials who accompanied him. They brought him before a wooden throne on which sat the white-haired king, dressed in a red and white robe.

Ash wanted to examine his surroundings, but was promptly urged by one of the officials, "Bow before the king and kneel on one knee."

Ash obeyed.

"Rise," spoke the king. "Let me see your face."

Ash stood up and took the opportunity to also examine the king's face. It was not as creased as he had imagined. The man had aged handsomely. Close like this, the king emanated an aura of benevolence, wisdom and authority all at once.

King Samuel examined Ash from head to foot, a faint smile on his face.

"You are Ash."

"Yes, your highness."

"Welcome. I have made enquiries about you. You are a promising fighter, a solid worker, honest and dependable, and you have started to show leadership among your juniors.

Ash did not know what to say. To be praised by the king was an honour he had not expected.

"Respond to the king," urged one of the officials, prodding him in the back.

"Thank you, your highness. I hope I don't disappoint you."

"You are but human," said the king. "You have the potential to please me and to disappoint me. The choice is yours."

"Yes, your highness," Ash said quickly, not waiting for another prod.

"It has come to the town's attention that Princess Misty has been imprisoned. It may not be so obvious that she was arrested for attempting to free her people from oppression by her father."

"I was saddened to hear the news, your highness."

The king went on. "The king of Pewter and I have been communicating. We have agreed to try to rescue her."

Ash's eyes opened wide.

"King Flint will send two of his sons. I have also agreed to send two men. Together their task will be to rescue the princess and bring her here, as far from Cerulean as possible. Now Ash, in the light of your abilities, I am considering sending you."

"Your highness!"

"You have a choice in the matter, and there are considerations to discuss first. There will be dangers. She will be protected by armed guards. Should you be caught, you will have some protection as foreign citizens, but there are no guarantees."

"I understand, your highness."

"However, if you are successful, there will be a reward. At least a field of your own, perhaps more. I must also ask you some personal questions."

The king glanced at the two officials. They left the room, closing the doors behind them.

"Ash," the king said softly, "there is a possibility of a greater reward, for both you and for your mother."

"My mother?"

"It is only a possiblity, and I cannot disclose its nature. I mention it only as an incentive for you to undertake the mission."

"Yes, your highness."

"Ash, I must ask you, do you have any feelings for this princess?"

Ash stared. Why would the king ask something so personal and seemingly irrelevant?

"She is very beautiful," continued the king, "and it's said many desire her."

Ash looked down. He felt a warmth in his face.

"It is not a shame for a man to like a woman," said the king. "What may be shameful is what the man does about it. Are you aware of our laws?"

Ash knew what he meant. He looked up and nodded. "Yes, your highness."

"Will you give me your word that no matter what feelings you have for Misty or perchance Misty might develop for you, you will keep the moral code? I cannot stress the importance of this too highly."

What was the likelihood a princess would desire a peasant anyway, thought Ash. "I solemnly swear, your highness."

"I will trust you, Ash. Now—the other person I plan to send on this mission is my grandson."

Ash's eyes opened wide again. What on earth was he going to do? He and Gary on a mission together? Gary wanted his blood!

"Ah, yes," said King Samuel, "I heard about you and Gary. You shall see what I have in mind."

"Your highness, Gary will not hesitate to use his sword."

"Ash, it is your turn to trust me."

"I will try, your highness."

"Now—I suspect that both Prince Gary and Prince Timmy of Pewter have interest in the princess. Your job will be to protect her from all harm, including seduction. I doubt Timmy will be a problem, but Gary..."

"I will do my best, your highness."

The king reached to his left and pulled a cord hanging from the ceiling. Somewhere, a bell rang. The doors opened.

"Let the prince enter," commanded the king.

Ash turned. Prince Gary walked in nonchalantly, until he recognized Ash. Gary did not hesitate to speak.

"O King, why is this abominable peasant in your royal chamber?"

"Do not speak ill of loyal subjects, O Prince," replied the king.

"Why is he here?" demanded Gary.

"He will accompany you to Cerulean."

"What!? I am to undertake a rescue mission tagged by an insolent bastard?"

Ash's body language instantly betrayed his anger. He clenched and raised his fists. His eyes glared.

"Oh yes, I've been finding out about you," taunted Gary.

"Take it back!" yelled Ash.

"Silence," boomed the king, sending a chill down Ash's spine. "How dare either of you shout in the presence of your king. I have chosen the two of you as the most suitable men for the mission. Gary is a good swordfighter; Ash excels at unarmed combat. Gary has shrewdness; Ash has dependability. Gary knows the way of royalty; Ash knows the way of effort. You are opposites, yet you complement each other. Now, for the sake of the princess, I command you both to put aside your personal differences and work together. Shake hands!"

Ash and Gary could see each other seething. Yet the king issed a command. Ash stretched out his hand first. Gary's mouth quivered. He grabbed Ash's hand and let it go as if it were a filthy rag.

"There is more. I have appointed Ash as Misty's bodyguard. I am also appointing him as my representative on this mission. Gary being a prince, that will provide royal protection to both of you if you are caught. Gary, it also means that if I even suspect you of raising a finger against Ash, you will be charged with treason. Is that understood?".

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, while Gary could barely control his rage.

"King Flint," continued the king, "requests that Prince Brock, the oldest among the four of you, lead the expedition. I have agreed, but added that the second in command should be from Pallet. I have decided that Ash the commoner take this responsibility."

Gary finally lost control.

"What in the name of Pallet is going on here? Who is this peasant boy? I'm your grandson, the heir to the throne. Does this mean nothing to you?"

The king controlled his temper. "How do you adress me, O Prince?"

"Treat me like a prince, and I'll treat you as a king!"

By this time, the guards had entered the chamber.

"You will be treated as a prince," said the king, "when you act as a prince. So far you have behaved as a spoilt brat. Guards, arrest him."

The guards took a step forward. Gary stepped back, drawing his sword. Th guards were unsure how to proceed.

While Gary's attention was focused on the guards, Ash swung a roundhouse kick, striking Gary's right arm. He yelped in pain as the sword clattered on the floor. The guards reached forward and grabbed him, each taking an arm. Gary did not bother to struggle.

"Will you fulfill your responsibility?" said the king.

Gary's face fell. "Yes, O King."

"Let him pick up his sword."

The guards let him go. Gary replaced the sword in its sheath.

"Ash, thank you," said the king, a smirk on his face.

Gary, now completely humiliated, remained silent, his head bowed, but his fists clenched.

"Ash," said the king, "have you understood your mission and do you agree to undertake it?"

"Yes, your highness."

"O Prince, have you understood your mission, and will you take ordes from Prince Brock, and in his absence from Ash the commoner?"

"Yes... O King."

"You leave tomorrow morning for Pewter City. Depart from here at 6 o'clock. Rest and eat well the rest of today. You are dismissed."


	8. The Journey Begins

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 8 ♦ The Journey Begins**

Andy and Mike came to meet Ash as he was leaving. Andy's weedle was squirming around at his heels, making Mike a little nervous, but Andy didn't seem to mind. They helped Ash put on a backpack with his supplies. They embraced quickly while Gary took off.

"Lead the way, your highness," Ash said into the air and ran off to catch up with him.

"Your highness," shouted Andy behind them. "Lay a finger on Ash and I'll sick my Weedle on you!"

Ash raised an eyebrow at the thought. Gary ignored them and moved on at the same brisk pace.

The houses slowly gave way to fields, the fields to meadows. Soon they reached territory that Ash had never seen before. He never had reason to travel beyond the farmed areas, and he had no idea how picturesque Pallet Kingdom was. The Indigo Mountains caught the eastern sun and looked brown. By dusk they would go blue, hence their name, yet no-one understood the reason for the change. The meadows were patches of different shades of rich green, dotted with yellow, white and pink flowers. There were creeks in which poliwag splashed and rattata came to drink. The sky was blue and white, with the occasional spearow or pidgey or their mature forms flying overhead.

They stopped for a break around noon, and had a bite to eat and plenty to drink. Gary was puffing, while Ash, even loaded up as he was, had taken it in his stride. Working hard in the fields day after day had its advantages.

When Gary felt adequately refreshed, they took off again. They kept their talking to the bare minimum, which suited Ash fine. As far as he was concerned, the journey had started off well.

By late afternoon, they had reached the edge of Pallet Woods and stopped for another drink.

"I need to pee," Ash said, as soon as they started moving again.

Gary stopped abruptly. Ash barely missed bumping into him. Gary undid his trousers and urinated on the path in front of him.

Ash was disgusted. Had the guy no decency?

"When I'm king, this whole land'll be mine," he said. "I can do with it as I please."

"So you mark your territory like a wild raticate," mumbled Ash as he went behind a tree. Admittedly, there was no-one else around for miles. Gary had done it solely to intimidate him.

They moved on.

"And I'm gonna change a whole lotta things."

Ash tried to ignore him. It didn't work.

"I'm gonna buy myself my own personal army. I'll raise taxes to pay them of course. But no-one'll object, 'coz if they do, I'm gonna come down on them—hard!"

They continued to walk through the woods. The sun was now close to setting and the place was taking on a gloomy feel. There was occasional rustling in the bushes and movements in the trees. Ash would have preferred to know what was responsible, but Gary showed no fear, so Ash forced himself to believe that whatever monsters lurked in there, they would not cause them harm.

"Troublemakers won't last long. You know, those noble types with ideals about protecting people from being exploited."

"Gary, isn't that what our mission's about?"

"That's what you've been told. It's really about power—and competition. Competition between Timmy and me, and whether Pewter will take over Cerulean."

Ash did not know what to do with that information.

"Yeah, I've figured out what Pewter's up to, even with my grandfather trying to keep me in the dark. But tell you this, I'll have Misty eating out of my hand—and under my blanket—before we even get back to Pallet.

"Yeah... Misty. She's a good looker. Ha! And my grandfather goes on about moral codes. That's the next thing that'll go when I'm king. You know Ash, one thing I regret is listening to him about the age of consent. If I'd known how good it was..."

Ash was getting uncomfortable. Each step of the journey felt worse than the one before.

"Don't you wish you started earlier, Ash?" Gary turned to look at him. Ash kept silent.

"What's wrong? Think that stuff's too private for you?"

"Shut up, Gary."

"Hey... you don't mean you don't have a girl yet?"

"Let's just keep walking, Gary."

"What's the matter? Pallet girls not good enough for the king's representative? Or maybe you don't want to end up with any more little bastards around like yourself?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Is that an order, O fearless leader?"

"If that's the way you want it, then yes!" Ash was so distracted by Gary's taunting, he stopped concentrating on the path through the forest and tripped on a willow root. With a heavy pack on his back, he lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

"Your wish is my command, O commoner. In the mean time, since you've decided to stop here, let's set up camp for the night."

They moved a few steps further to a small clearing. Ash took out a flint and started a campfire. To his surprise, Gary did the work of collecting firewood. Ash unpacked some food, which they heated and ate silently.

Ash unpacked their blankets and gave one to Gary. It was early, but after walking all day, both their bodies craved rest. Gary added more fuel to the fire, and they each lay down on opposite sides under their blankets.

"Sleep with the backsack," Gary said coldly. "Monsters sometimes come and take the food."

Ash pulled the bag close to him. Soon Gary's breathing told him that he was alseep. He thought about the day. It was only the first day of their journey and Gary had succeeded in demoralizing him. Was the king wrong in thinking that he was up to the job? Mixed thoughts crowded his mind, but they soon became cloudy and Ash finally fell into a deep sleep.

Ash awoke to the sounds of a struggle. He opened his eyes and saw feet. He jerked awake and jumped up. Gary was held by an assailant, his left arm in an arm lock, his right trying to hold back a knife at his throat.

"Make a move and your pal gets it."

It was a second man who spoke. Ash looked around; there were only two of them.

The man holding Gary said, "Take out your sword, nice and easy, and throw it away."

Gary had little choice but to disarm himself.

"Alright," said the second man, who was also brandishing a knife. "Let's have your bag and no-one gets hurt."

Ash picked up the bag and made as if to swing it to the second man. At the last moment, he twisted and passed it to the man holding Gary.

The man instinctively lifted his right hand, the one holding the knife, and knocked the bag away. Simultaneously, Ash jumped over the campfire and aimed a kick at the man's forearm. He missed, and very nearly lost a foot as the man sliced the knife back down.

Fortunately, the man lost his grip on Gary, who broke free and lunged for his sword. The second man lunged as well, bringing his knife down sharply. Gary rolled out of the way, and the knife struck the ground. Gary, still on the ground, punched the man sideways, but it had no effect. The man raised his knife, swivelled over and tried to stab Gary again. Gary grabbed his opponent's wrist with both his hands. It took all his effort to hold back the blade, but he was losing. The man forced the blade, inch by inch, down towards Gary's chest.

Meanwhile, Ash retreated warily as the first man closed in on him with the knife. He stepped forward and thrust the blade, aiming for Ash's neck. Ash automatically blocked with his left arm and smashed him in the nose with his right first. Without waiting a second, Ash kicked the man in the groin. As the man keeled forward, Ash lifted the same leg and kneed him in the chin. A karate chop to neck, and the assailant fell down, unconscious.

By now the other man's knife had pierced Gary's shirt. The man was too strong—Gary could not hold out any longer. Ash took stock of the situation, jumped over to the man's left side and sent forth the sharpest side kick he could muster into the man's head.

The man was not expecting it. Ash's heel hit home, there was a loud crack, and the man went limp. Gary rolled the body off him. Both of them started to shake.

Gary kneeled down and checked the man's body. There was no breathing. He picked up his sword but did not sheathe it. Instead, he walked towards the other man.

"What are you doing? asked Ash.

"No-one puts a knife to my throat and gets away with it!"

"Wait! Can't we just tie him up?"

"And give him a chance to do this again—if not to us then to someone else?"

Ash grabbed Gary by the shoulder.

"NO!"

Gary stopped in his tracks but did not turn back. "Is that an order?"

Ash remained silent for a moment, then shook his head and released his grip. Gary walked up to the unconscious thief. He thrust the blade down into the man's heart. He withdrew it, wiped the blood off on the man's clothing, and sheathed it.

"Robbers from Viridian," said Gary. "I've heard stories of travellers being attacked, but I've never experienced it first hand. Then again, not many who do live to talk about it."

Ash looked surprised.

"Yeah, 'nobody gets hurt'—and you believed them?"

"How about we move camp?"

Gary didn't reply. He picked up his blanket and put out the fire. Ash waited until his eyes adjusted and did his best to pack up in what moonlight filtered through the leaves.

They managed to find another suitable place to camp without tripping too many times in the dark. They built another fire and settled down again.

"How about we take turns to keep watch?" Ash suggested. "I can take the first watch if you want."

Gary nodded. "Thanks," he said, the first positive word Ash received from him.

Both of them were subdued after that incident. Ash searched himself and was surprised to find that he no longer felt the inadequacy he had felt before. Gary's bragging and intimidation appeared to have stopped. He hoped it would last.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Ash was once disturbed by some rustling. It turned out to be a monster he had never seen before. It was short and round with a bunch of tall leaves growing on its top. It eyed the two men suspiciously. Ash threw anothe piece of wood on the campfire. That scared it away.


	9. Vice in Viridian

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 9 ♦ Vice in Viridian**

The next day they had a late start. After a hasty breakfast, they continued through the woods towards Viridian City. They passed a trader heading towards Pallet. He had a tauros loaded with wares and a couple of bodyguards taking up the rear. Gary asked him if there was any news about Cerulean, but he was unaware of any developments.

By noon, they cleared the woods. It was a hot day, so they doubled back into the shade of the trees to stop for lunch.

After their break, they each put on a hat and proceeded towards Viridian City. Ash's backpack was feeling lighter. They had used up half their provisions, but planned to stock up before leaving Viridian.

Eventually, night approached and Gary told Ash to hurry up. Viridian Kingdom was not a place to be out at night. Eventually Ash started huffing so Gary took the backpack, much to Ash's surprise.

"It's past nightfall. You can fight better without it," Gary said. "Hurry up."

Gary led the way into Viridian City and through the streets. Soon they reached The Nidorino Inn without incident. It was a three-storey building of elegant design, obviously an expensive place to stay. Upon entering, Gary returned Ash's bag and introduced himself at a counter.

"Ah, Prince Gary, welcome back," said a well-dressed gentleman. "A room for your highness and his companion has been prepared."

"Thank you, Charles," replied Gary.

As Ash and Gary were led up to their room, Ash looked at his surroundings. The finely carved furnishings and colourful decorations looked costly and the armed guards stationed around the inn looked intimidating. They entered a small but comfortably furnished room, with two beds against opposite walls and a curtained window in between.

"What's with all the guards?" asked Ash when they were alone.

"They can't afford not to," Gary explained. "This place specializes in royalty and other wealthy guests in a city full of thieves. If it wasn't well protected, they wouldn't get any business."

"So how much is it costing your grandfather?"

"Ash, some questions are better left unasked."

Ash took that to mean that his one night's stay here was probably costing more money than he'd seen in his life. Oh well, at least he'll live in luxury one night in his life.

"Let's go down to the dining room," said Gary. "Hopefully we're not too late for dinner."

It turned out they were not too late, and they were served a delicious meal with some excellent Pewter wine, though Gary made sure they both stayed sober. Their waitress was young, perhaps their age, very friendly and very good looking. She seemed to know Gary already.

"How's Prince Pallet?" she asked, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Top of the world, Dolly. Now that you're with me, even better."

She glanced at Ash. "Who's your pal?"

"He carries my luggage, among other things."

Ash winced inwardly. Still, he should be thankful—Gary could have been a lot harsher.

"What are you up to tonight?" she asked, moving her face closer to his.

"Nothing I can't change," he replied.

"Want to do something together?"

Gary paused for a moment, then nodded in Ash's direction.

"I thought he looked too good to be a porter," she said, turning to Ash. "Meet you after work, say in an hour." She then went about her business.

Gary and Ash finished their meal, bathed, shaved and made their way back to their room. Shortly there was a knock on the door. Gary opened it. No surprise, it was the waitress.

"Newbie," Gary told her, and left.

Ash had been suspicious before, and now that he was sure what was going on, he didn't know what to do. This must be Gary's way of repaying him for saving his life. He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure a way out.

"So... Ash, is it?" she asked and sat next to him.

Ash nodded.

"Are you another royal I know nothing about?"

"Huh? I work on a farm."

"Well Ash, you picked the right place to be tonight. Tell me, where do you get your good looks from?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?"

"You could ask me where I got _my_ good looks from. You'll never score a girl without some flattery."

Ash looked uncertain.

"You don't think I'm pretty?"

"Oh no! You look real nice, but... it's what you do for a living."

"It's an extra service for our customers. I've never had a complaint before." She pouted her face at him.

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't you try me out?" she said, reaching out and touching him on the cheek. She stroked it with her finger, moved down his neck to his chest, exploring his muscles. "Mostly I have to put up with men older than my father. But tonight... I'm going to enjoy this."

She moved closer, making sure her bust touched his arm, and pressed her lips against his. Ash felt a surge of adrenalin.

"You must be an important guy, travelling with a prince," said Dolly.

"Uhh..." Ash tried to come to his senses. "The king chose me to go with him—I don't know why."

She kissed him again, embracing him this time. It felt beautiful.

She pulled her lips away. "Got a difficult job ahead?" she asked.

Ash was in a daze. "Gotta meet King Flint. Kinda scary."

"You'll be fine," she assured him.

She kissed him again. Whatever she was doing, Ash felt she was doing it well. She nudged him down. They fell, intertwined, onto the bed.

Ash found the choice he had to make unbearable. The pleasure was drawing him in, urging him to let it continue. On the other hand, he had made a promise to his king. The king was insistent on that point, and was trusting Ash to keep his word. Feeling like it was the biggest mistake of his life, he rolled over and pulled away.

"Sorry... uh... you're real nice... but uh... I feel sorry for Gary," he lied, struggling to control his breathing. "We were... attacked by robbers last night... and he nearly got killed. Let him... uh... do it with you."

"Alright Ash, if that's what you really want." She looked perplexed and disappointed.

She went out of the room and shortly returned with Gary. He gave Ash a queer look, then shrugged it off. Ash left them and went for a walk around the inn. He had never been aroused like that before and found the nagging feeling hard to shake off. Eventually, he made his way downstairs to the bathroom. His bathwater was still there, but it was cold. That suited him perfectly.

After getting dressed, he walked around a bit more. By this time, the guards were eyeing him suspiciously, so he went back upstairs to his room. All was quiet. He gingerly opened the door. Dolly had left and Gary was lying alseep on the bed.

He looked so peaceful, his face so gentle. Ash found it hard to believe how much vitriol could come out of his mouth. Gary had nothing on, so Ash pulled the sheet over him. He then got undressed, turned out the lamp, and went to bed.

♦

About two hours later, in a nearby building, a mysterious figure sat behind a desk in an unlit room. Moonlight entering the window behind him failed to illuminate his face, making him look even more mysterious.

Another man, much younger, was standing in front of the desk.

"Lord," said the younger man, "Prince Gary is in town, at the Nidorino."

"What brings him here?"

"He says he's visiting Pewter. But the waitress milked him as usual."

"And?"

"He's planning to free the Cerulean princess."

"Follow them. Help them if necessary. Then bring them here."

"Yes, Lord." The younger man bowed and left.


	10. The Tamer

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 10 ♦ The Tamer**

The next morning, after breakfast, Gary paid the innkeeper and went with Ash to purchase supplies for the rest of their journey. Ash's pack was heavy once more. Once out of the city, Gary, who was in the lead, slowed his pace for Ash to catch up.

"Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Are you... normal?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think Dolly was disappointed with you last night."

Ash's pride and dignity was at stake here. He had to say something.

"The king made me promise to behave myself. Isn't there a law against it when you're not married?"

"Everywhere except Viridian."

"_Now_ you tell me."

Gary jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Idiot!" he said with a grin wider than Ash imagined Gary was capable of.

Gary continued walking alongside Ash instead of ahead of him. Ash couldn't believe it. Two days ago Gary would've been happy to see him dead. Now he was treating him like they were best mates.

♦

It took them most of the day to reach the edge of the Viridian Forest. They met a trader convoy heading south and overtook a traveller going north. They exchanged the customary pleasantries and asked each other for news. There was a rumour that Princess Misty had fallen ill, which the palace would neither confirm nor deny.

By late afternoon, heavy clouds had formed. Severe weather was unusual in the Viridian Valley, being protected by mountain ranges on both sides. However, northerly and southerly winds brought moisture from the sea, so it rained regularly and made the Valley lush with vegetation, hence its name. The climatic benefits of the approaching rain, however, were the last thing on Ash's and Gary's minds as they struggled to reach the cover of the forest before the downpour. Huffing and puffing, they felt the first drops on their faces and livened their pace even further. By the time they reached the first trees, their hair was wet, their legs exhausted, and their spirits exhilarated.

"We'll have to find better protection," said Gary. "Once the leaves get saturated, they'll be dripping all over us."

After catching their breath, they moved further into the forest. It was dark, dank and dismal. Ash felt a little frightened.

"We'll have to set up camp without a fire tonight," said Gary. "Nothing burns in here at the best of times."

"What do we do about monsters?"

"We don't bother them and they don't bother us—ususally. We better find somewhere before it gets pitch black."

Soon they came across a tree with a hollow trunk.

"How about in there?" said Ash.

"Looks good so long as it's vacant."

The thought of it being occupied already was unsettling for Ash. Gary approached it first. It was too dark to see inside. He stepped in cautiously and Ash followed.

Sparks spattered from the back of the hollow. Gary stopped and held Ash back with his hand.

"Piii...!" came a sound. A longer display of sparks illuminated the hollow, and Ash and Gary could clearly see a small monster curled up and shivering. Gary made a hasty exit, but Ash remained rooted, curious at what he saw.

"It's one of those yellow things," said Gary. "I've heard they can be dangerous."

Ash stood still. Something about the shape of the little monster appealed to him. He could even say it looked cute.

"Come on, Ash. We'll find somewhere else."

"Wait, Gary. I think it's hurt."

"All the more reason to leave it alone."

But Ash stayed put. He crouched and reached out his hand gingerly.

"Hey, little pal," Ash said in a slow and caring tone, "something wrong?"

"Piii...!" it replied with another warning flash. This time Ash saw it's leg. It had been bleeding.

"Aw, little pal, you're hurt," Ash said gently and reached out a little further.

"Pi?"

It tried to back away, but hit the wall of the hollow.

"Ash, listen to me," said Gary. "Those things can kill."

"Ssh Gary, you'll scare it," whispered Ash. "Come on, little pal, I won't hurt you."

Ash touched the creature's body and stroked it ever so slightly, recalling the way Dolly stroked his face the night before.

"Pi?" it said again, tightening up.

Ash continued stroking, increasing the pressure each time until the monster was used to his touch and relaxed.

"Now what do we do about your leg?"

Ash slowly took off his backpack. "Gary," he asked without altering his tone, "can you get me the pain salve? Slowly—don't frighten it."

By now Gary gave up trying to convince Ash to leave so he decided he might as well help. He grabbed the bag and fished out a small jar of ointment from a side pocket.

"Here."

Ash took it and opened it. He put a small amount on his right index finger. With his left hand, he put the jar down and started stroking the monster again.

"I've got something to make you feel better."

He tried to feel closer to the sore leg.

"Pi!" snapped the monster and spat sparks. Ash withdrew his hand, but did not otherwise react to the pain.

"Little pal," he said, refusing to give up, "I'm going to help you."

He stroked the monster's back, and, trying to gauge the position of the sore leg in the dark, brushed the area near the wound with ointment.

The monster yelped. A yellow flash arced from its cheeks towards Ash's head. His hat burst into flame.

Ash stood still, not wishing to panic the little creature any further. He slowly took off his hat and passed it back to Gary, who smothered the flame and threw it away.

"Ash, it's gone far enough. Let's go."

"Piikaa," said the monster. It's tone indicated that it was at ease.

"See, didn't I say I'd help?" said Ash. He reached out and very gently applied more painkiller to the wound.

The little monster paused for a moment and inched a little closer to Ash.

"That's better, isn't it? Now you won't mind us staying here with you tonight, will you?"

"Pii... ka..." it said.

Ash sat down slowly. He leant back against the wooden wall. To his surprise, he felt the monster nestle itself against his leg.

"Gary, can you please put the salve away?" He picked up the jar and handed it to him. "You can come in now."

Gary did so and sat down. "So you're a tamer now. What other hidden talents do you have?"

"I wonder what they're called?"

"Don't know, Ash. Hey, we might as well eat and get to sleep."

Ash didn't want to move and disturb the monster, who had started to doze. It must have been there for hours, unable to sleep from the pain.

Gary took out some food and water and they had dinner. At the smell of food, the little monster stirred.

"I bet you're hungry," said Ash and offered it some bread. "Hope you like this."

Like it or not, it guzzled it up and prodded Ash for more.

"Can we spare any more?" Ash asked.

"So long as it comes out of _your_ rations."

Gary passed Ash another piece of bread. Ash shared it with his "little pal". It ate less greedily this time, and when it was finished, it curled itsel up next to Ash and fell asleep.

Outside, the downpour continued. As Gary predicted, the canopy started dripping. Soon the forest floor would be soaked. The light outside the hollow dimmed and faded. Ash didn't remember when he fell asleep, but sleep came, long and peaceful.


	11. Preparations in Pewter

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 11 ♦ Preparations in Pewter**

Ash and Gary woke to the sound of the yellow monster.

"Chu..." it moaned, nursing its sore leg.

The men exited the hollow and stretched. The little creature followed. It looked up at Ash.

"Pikachu?" it pleaded.

Ash crouched to examine its leg.

"Hey, that's healing nicely. You're just asking for sympathy, aren't you?"

"Pikachu?" it repeated.

"Is that what you are, a pi-ka-chu?"

"Maybe it wants more painkiller," said Gary.

Ash applied some more ointment and the pikachu became a lot happier.

While Ash and Gary were having breakfast, the pikachu brought down some fruit from a tree with a yellow flash. It gave one to Ash and busied itself with the rest.

"Do you know what this is?" Ash asked Gary.

"It's a peach. People can eat them."

Ash ate the fruit, thanked the pikachu and got ready to go. As they began walking off, the pikachu limped after them.

"Pikapi!" it cried.

Ash turned back. The critter stood there, cocking its head and drooping its tall ears.

"Oh no," said Gary.

Ash picked it up and placed it on top of his backpack.

"Hold on tight, Pikachu," he said, and they set off once more.

"Piiikaaa," it crooned.

"What do you want that thing for?" asked Gary.

Ash shrugged. "I like it."

Gary shook his head. "You big softie. Come on, we've got a long way to go."

The journey through the Viridian Forest was difficult. The path was muddy and slippery. Going off the path would have meant navigating over dirty puddles and gnarled roots. Residual water from last night's rain continued to drip on them. After two hours they were cold, wet, dirty and fed up.

Salvation came when a trader heading north let them on his tauros-drawn cart. The trader had another passenger, a youth a few years older than Ash. The trader seemed to know who Gary was so he gave Gary the seat next to him. He sent the other passenger along with Ash and Pikachu to ride second class with the goods at the back.By mid-afternoon they had cleared the forest, a journey that they had not expected to complete that day.

The trader turned out to be a Pallettowner and was more than happy to give a favour to the crown prince. What he really thought of Gary he did not reveal, but his speech was cordial. Traders have to be like that, thought Ash. No-one wants to do business with a grouch.

The other passenger turned out to be a Viridianite on official business north. It sounded important and confidential, so Ash didn't pry. They just talked young men talk, like girls and food and work and girls. Ash's companion was curious about Pikachu, but Ash couldn't explain how the monster got attached to him so easily.

By nightfall they reached Pewter City. The trader dropped the Viridianite off at an inn, took Ash and Gary to the palace, then went on his way.

Ash and Gary were greeted by Prince Timmy. He turned out to be shy and softly spoken, not what Ash expected a prince to be like. Then again, Ash's only experience of princes was probably an atypical opposite extreme.

Timmy arranged for them to bathe, supplied clean sets of clothes while their muddy attire was laundered, and showed them to their quarters—a room each—and sent them food.

Ash made the effort not to let himself become accustomed to the service. After all, once he returned home, he would have to live as an ordinary peasant again.

Oddly, that Ash had a monster tagging him was not considered strange at all. Quite the opposite, Pikachu was allowed to bathe with Ash and was even provided with its own towel, food and bedding without anyone even asking. Its happy squeals only paused when an elderly lady carrying a basket full of jars came to examine its leg. She said it was healing, applied some pain salve, and told Ash to let it start walking on its own for short distances from tomorrow.

At Prince Timmy's behest, they went to bed for an early rise the next day.

♦

The next morning afte breakfast, Timmy brought Gary, Ash and Pikachu to an audience with King Flint. Crown Prince Brock was also in attendance. Ash looked a the king. He was a tall, sturdy man with short hair that was still keeping its colour. He was dressed in royal garb, including a purple robe with white trimmings. He sat on a majestic marble throne with a seat and armrests of wood expertly fitted into the stone. The whole room's decor had a matching theme. Prince Brock strongly resembled his father. The both bore the same expression, a curious blend of strength and softness.

"Good morning, O King; Good Morning, O Prince," said Gary, bowing to them both.

"Good morning, O Prince," they each replied in turn. They turned their attention to Ash.

"Good morning, your highness," said Ash bowing to the king, and repeated the greeting towards Brock. He hoped it was the right thing to do.

"We welcome Ash of Pallet Kingdom as the royal representative," said the king.

"Pikachu!" put in Pikachu, bowing in a manner imitative of Ash. The king raised an eyebrow.

"We shall discuss the pikachu in due course," he said. "First, we discuss the mission, but we must be brief. The four of you will be taken by a trader through Mount Moon. Before the Cerulean checkpoint, you will be hidden. He has a consignment of bulky goods and it will be awkward for them to check all of it." He paused to glance at each of them.

"Once through, he will take you to one of his customes, the man who requested our assistance. From there, it is up to you to find the location of the princess, rescue her, and bring her out. We will have troops inside the Mount Moon exit ready to help you three midnights from now."

The king examined the four faces to check they understood. His narrow eyes seemed to see through them.

"Excuse me, O wise king," said Gary. "How do we know the trader won't betray us?"

"I have promised him considerable reward if the mission succeeds. I am confident it will be worth his while. Now to Ash's monster. I had no idea Pallet was training monsters now."

"Your highness," Ash explained, "it... followed me in the forest after I helped its sore leg."

The king sat quietly for a while as if contemplating. A light smile formed on his face.

"You are very fortunate Ash, firstly for surviving the experience, and more importantly, you have the tamer's gift. Use it wisely. Now why a pikachu is fortuitous for this mission. Brock's onix and Timmy's graveler are too large to sneak into Cerulean. A pikachu, however... If there are no other questions, you must get ready. The trader is leaving soon. Good luck."

Everyone thanked the king for his good wishes, bowed respectfully and left the royal chamber. The next step was to change into typical Cerulean attire. If they were to move freely, they had to dress in half-worn out, northern-style clothing rather than their royal best. Also, Pikachu had to be kept hidden as the Cerulean populace were forbidden to keep monsters. The same was true for weapons. The most challenging part of their mission was to complete it unarmed.

Ash and Pikachu were given a crash course in monster warfare. Pikachu had to learn to fire a thunderbolt and land a tackle on Ash's command. It took them several tries, but they soon caught on.

Finally, the trader arrived. They hopped on and left.


	12. Through Mount Moon

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 12 ♦ Through Mount Moon**

The trader, a tall middle-aged fellow named Rothby, had a convoy of five carts, each with its own driver and guard and pulled by a tauros. Ash, Pikachu and the three princes boarded the one cart that had enough room. They sat on top of crates. Having nothing else to do, they began to chat. Ash didn't have as much in common as the princes did with each other, but Brock made an effort to include him as much as possible.

Ash found the three princes different in character. Gary was boastful. Brock had a responsible, down-to-earth frame of mind. Timmy was meeker and quieter, although physically he looked strong enough. Brock was talking about being crown prince, the extra responsibilities, the training for the throne, and the tension between the power waiting for him but the cost involved in reaching it, namely, the death of his beloved father. Gary fidgeted uncomfortably.

It seemed strange to Ash that two kingdoms sent their crown princes on a mission that was potentially dangerous. There must have been more to the mission than was obvious for both kingdoms. Perhaps Gary's estimate of what the mission was really about was right. Whatever the situation, Ash, a peasant and a commoner, was not privy to everyone's real motives.

Once they neared Mount Moon, a hush fell on the group. Ash was lost in the wonder of the spectacle, a single tall cone stretching into the heaverns. On wintry mornings it was said to be an eerie sight as it solidified out of thinning mist.

Were it not for the maze of tunnels inside it, Cerulean Kingdom would be virtually inaccessible. The only other possibility would have been to carve out a road from the west end of the foot, rising to the saddle between it and the Viridian Range in the east, and sloping back down to the west on the other side. Such a road would have been narrow and treacherous. So the tunnels it was.

They reached the entrance around noon. The stopped to rest the tauros and to have a drink and a bite. After their break, the tauros and carts were tied together and the people went on foot. They split into two groups, one leading the convoy and one tailing it, each carrying a couple of torches.

At the lead, Ash held a torch. Pikachu rode in his now otherwise empty back sack, peering out curiously at the strange new environment. Timmy walked next to him.

"So what do you do for work, Ash?"

"I work on a farm, grow crops, your highness."

"Hey, it's not a formal occasion—just call me Timmy."

"As you wish... Timmy."

"Do you get any spare time?"

"I get to hang out at The Soaring Spearow—that's a tavern. Oh, and I have fighting lessons. We sometimes spar for fun."

"Hey, you fight? What are your favourite moves?"

"Have you learnt to fight too, Timmy?"

"Pretty much had to. And swordfight. And monster train. But I enjoy fighting the most."

Having made a connection, the two youths began to chat. Being teenagers, they soon forgot the world around them and were lost in conversation. Being young and strong, they walked ahead at a good pace. After some time, they were separated from the others and didn't even realize.

Suddenly the tunnel narrowed.

"Hey," said Timmy, "where are we?"

Ash looked ahead. "I don't think the carts will fit through there. Hey, where are they? We must've walked ahead."

"Ash, were you following the markings?"

"Markings? I was just following you, Timmy."

"And I was following you... We've taken the wrong path. Let's go back."

They turned back, planning to retrace their steps. They continued for some distance, but their plan hit a snag: the tunnel forked. Ash held the torch in one tunnel, and then the other. It got worse: the second tunnel also forked.

"Obviously we came through one of those three tunnels," said Timmy, "but how do we work out which one?"

"Can't we try them one by one?"

"People have been lost in these tunnels and have never been seen again—except sometimes when they've found their skeletons. Ash, once that torch runs out, we've had it."

Ash felt a sinking feeling. After all he had overcome in the last few days—facing Gary, battling bloodthirsty robbers, seduction by a prostitute and a night in the rain—for it all to end by him dying of thirst in the belly of a cold, dark mountain, it seemed humiliating and unfair.

"So if we sit here and do nothing, we'll die right?" said Ash.

"What do you suggest?"

"If we try one of the three tunnels, then we'll have a fighting chance."

Timmy couldn't refute Ash's logic. "Let's try the first one."

Timmy took the torch and led the way down the first tunnel. Afte five minutes, the path began to slope down. A few metres further and the descent was very steep.

"I don't remember coming uphill," said Ash.

"Right. Let's go back and try number two."

To vent his frustration at having come the wrong way, Ash kicked a stone into the dark depths of the cave. It clattered loudly, the sound continuing to echo even after the stone had stopped moving. No, that wasn't an echo. It was getting louder. An enormous noise arose, like the squawk of a thousand spearow crossed with the roar of a stampede of a tauros herd. They felt a rush of wind. A cave full of flying monsters flew towards them and knocked them to the ground.

Ash fell roughly. He had to cover his ears to protect himself from the noise. Pikachu's frightened squeals were drowned in the flutter of a hundred pairs of wings. Timmy dropped the torch. It rolled away and went out. Who could have known that the caves of Mount Moon were home to monsters!

Ash felt like an age had past by the time the last monster fluttered over him. He sat up onto his knees and opened his eyes. They might as well have been shut.

"Timmy?"

"I'm here, Ash. Sorry, I dropped the torch."

Ash felt around for Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" he said softly.

No answer. A surge of fear clawed his insides.

"Pikachu? Where are you?" he called out.

"Pikapi!" came a reply.

Ash tried to crawl in the direction of its voice. It was downhill. Pikachu must have fallen.

"Ash, worry about ourselves first."

"This morning you guys taught me that you and your monster have to be a team. Pikachu," he cried out, "keep calling me!"

"Piiikaaa!" it replied.

Ash inched his way down the slope. It was difficult not to slip on the loose rubble and go tumbling down. Pikachu must have done just that. What if it was hurt? He _had_ to find him.

Then Pikachu had the bright idea of sparking. It fired off a flash. It blinded Ash—his eyes had become completely dilated in the dark.

"Pikachu, keep trying!"

"Pikachu?" it queried.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

That was a word it understood. It fired off another flash, a longer one. Ash's eyes had adjusted. He glimpsed as much as he could of his surroundings and of Pikachu's location. Pikachu also caught sight of Ash. It crawled back up, sparking every step to help itself find its way.

"Pikapi!" it called as Ash felt it embrace him. It felt good.

"Ash!" called out Timmy. "I've found the torch."

"Good."

"Uhh... maybe not so good."

"Why not?"

"I've got no way to light it."

A depressed silence fell upon them. Then Ash had an idea.

"I've heard that lightning can set trees on fire. Dont know if it's true, though."

"Are you expecting a thunderstorm inside a cave?"

"What about Pikachu's thunderbolt?"

It took a bit of arranging, but by propping the torch against a boulder, they managed to get Pikachu to light it without frying someone holding it.

Ash held up the torch and looked around. It failed to illuminate very far. The cave was huge. That was obvious now, Ash thought, given how many of those noisy flying monsters were in here before.

The torch's fuel was starting to run low. They hurred back to the fork as fast as they could manage without tripping and tried the second tunnel.

It wasn't long before they heard voices, their names being called. "We're here!" they shouted back. In a few minutes, they were reunited with Gary and one of Rothby's men.

"We reached the end of the tunel and we didn't see you," said the man, "so his highness Gary and I turned back to look for you."

"How did you know where we were?" asked Timmy.

"We saw Zubat coming out of a side tunnel," said Gary. "We had no other clues. We thought maybe you disturbed them."

"I'd say you're both very fortunate," said the other man. "Souls have been lost in here."

They walked silently. Their mission might have been delayed a couple of hours, but it had not faltered. Ash was not sure whether to praise himself for yet another challenge overcome, or to chide himself for getting them lost. At least he had learnt a valuable lesson in teamwork with Pikachu. He could easily say he loved the little yellow monster. Somehow, he knew the feeling was mutual.


	13. Cerulean Entry

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 13 ♦ Cerulean Entry**

The Cerulean Kingdom had a checkpoint at the northern Mount Moon entrance. To prevent smuggling of weapons and aid for the resistance, armed guards checked all people and cargo going in and out of the country.

Inside the tunnel, far enough from the exit to be out of sight and earshot of the guards, Rothby's convoy stopped. Two of the carts were unloaded.

"Those two carts have got false bottoms," said Rothby. "Two of you will go in each, and we'll load them up again. There's a few small holes for you to breathe, but when the guards are checking the carts, keep still and don't make a sound."

Timmy, Ash and Pikachu lay themselves prone onto the first cart. Gary and Brock took the second. They replaced the false bottoms, giving them a foot's clearance. Then they began to load up the carts again.

"Hurry," he heard one of the men say, "someone's coming behind us."

Very soon the loading noises stopped and Ash felt the cart move off. To say Ash felt closed in was an understatement. He had never felt worse in his life. Ash shut his eyes and stopped thinking about where he was. He reached his hand out and petted Pikachu for comfort. It helped. He could hear Timmy breathing softly. He gained some reassurance from knowing he was not in it alone.

The cart jolted to a halt. There were muffled voices talking.

"Name?" he heard a gruff voice say.

"You've had a long day, I gather," retorted Rothby.

"State your name and your business, sir."

"Rothby. General trader."

"Check all the carts!" Ash heard the gruff voice shout. It was followed by footsteps and then noises of his cart being searched.

Pikachu prodded Ash.

"Ssh, Pikachu," Ash whispered.

Pikachu kept prodding. Ash figured it might be hungry or something. Not getting any help from its trainer, it started scratching at the wall.

"Stop it, Pikachu."

"Sir," said a voice outside, "there's a noise in there."

Footsteps.

"Unpack it completely."

More footsteps.

"Is there a problem?" That was Rothby's voice.

"One of my men heard a noise."

"Probably a rattata looking for food," said Rothby. "We'll get rid of it when we unpack."

"We have orders to investigate irregularities."

"Please," said Rothby, "we've been delayed enough by a Zubat panic in the tunnel. I have deliveries to make before dark."

"Likely story. Men, check thoroughly."

"Excuse me, what's the hold up?" It was a new voice, but not entirely unfamiliar.

"Who are you?" said the gruff voice.

"I am Kosaburo, on official business for the Lord of Viridian. I'm riding on the following convoy and I am in a hurry to visit your king."

Kosaburo? Ash recognised him as the young Viridian official that he had met before.

"Wait your turn. I'm following the king's orders."

"And the king will be displeased if he knows you've delayed me."

"Show me your papers, sir, and you can go on ahead."

"On foot? My matter can't wait. I require a ride. I have been delayed enough by the Zubat panic."

"Zubat, you say? Alright... Men, pack up, we'll let them through."

"Thank you. I'm sure the king will reward you accordingly," said Kosaburo.

Soon the carts were loaded and they were moving again. Pikachu had settled down.

"What's that smell?" asked Timmy.

"Smells like Pikachu pee," replied Ash.

♦

It was late by the time Rothby made his first delivery stop. Ash heard a new voice.

"Thank You for waiting," said Rothby.

"It's past closing time. I was getting worried."

"Sorry Philip, someone got lost in the tunnels. The first two carts have your goods. Can we unload them at the back?"

Ash felt his cart move again, more slowly. A few minutes later, it stopped and the cart started being unpacked.

"What's the story?" said the man addressed as Philip.

"There's four men. Can you hide them?"

"They can stay in the shop while it's closed. But my apprentice will be back in the morning."

"Oh and there's a monster, a... pikachu I think it's called."

Philip paused for a moment. "We'll have to be careful with that one. Now I better pay you for the goods."

"You won't check them first?"

"It's late—I'll have to trust you anyway, Rothby."

"Thanks. If there's any problem, send me a pidgey and I'll make good next time."

At last, Ash felt a rush of cool, fresh air as the cover over his compartment was lifted. It was night time and there weren't any lamps lit, which he reasoned was deliberate.

"Easy lads," said Rothby as he and two of his men helped Ash and Timmy out. They had been lying there for hours and were very stiff.

"Quickly," said a voice he recognised as Philip. "Inside."

"Come on, Pikachu," said Ash.

"Ssh!" said Philip. "Anyone notices that monster and we're done for."

Once all of them were inside, Rothby's men carried in the boxes of goods. Rothby received his payment, shook Philip's hand, then put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Good luck to all of you," he said, and left.

Philip closed the back door and locked it. Ash looked around. It was a storeroom for a workshop. It looked like Philip made tools of various kinds. There were benches and shelves lining the walls. All of them were old, worn and gashed, but functional and tidy.

"Welcome," said Philip. "Prince Brock I recognise. You must be..."

"Prince Timmy at your service, sir."

"I never expected such high-profile guests. And the two of you?"

"Prince Gary of Pallet, and this is Ash. And his Pikachu."

"This was not a sort of help I was expecting," said Philip. "Please, pull up a box and sit down. I hid some food for you. Please tell me— how do you plan to help us?"

The group sat down on the boxes Rothby brought in while Philip rummaged for the food.

"Tomorrow we'll familiarize ourselves with the city and formulate a plan," replied Brock. "Tomorrow night we rescue the Princess and hide her. The following night we take her out through Mount Moon."

"The city is large. Hiding her may be possible," said Philip. "Taking her into Mount Moon will not."

"We'll have military support," said Brock. "Pewter forces will be stationed in the tunnel. They'll come out and attack the guards. I'm also supposed to let you know that we'll supply you with weapons. At midnight two nights from now, when the Pewter soldiers attack, make sure you have as many men as possible hidden in the area to receive the weapons."

"I can't believe it," said Philip. "It's finally happening. We've dreamt for freedom for so long."

"Is there anywhere where we can hide Misty—and ourselves—after we escape from the palace?" asked Gary.

Philip considered. "You're a large group—better separate. Two of you can bring Misty here. You'll have to force that window open—if you're caught, I don't want to be implicated. Misty has a cousin, Rose—she's on our side. She can hide the other two and the pikachu."

"What happens the next day if we're here?" asked Brock. "Wouldn't it be better to hide Misty at her cousin's?"

"The day after tomorrow is our day off. Most shops apart from food shops are closed, but her cousin would be one of the first places they'd search. Ash and Timmy they wouldn't recognise. The crown princes are better known so they should hide here. One more thing: apparently Misty has fallen ill. Rumours says she's getting worse."

The four exchanged glances.

"Do you think she's well enough to move?" asked Gary.

"I think we take the chance and hope for the best," said Brock. "If we bring her here and they come looking, is there anywhere to hide?"

"Look around and decide for yourselves. There's furniture and boxes. Now I must leave. Please make sure you leave no evidence of having been here. And make sure no-one sees that pikachu."

Everyone nodded and offered their thanks.

"We may not meet again," said Philip, "so I bid you good-bye and good luck."

Philip shook each of their hands. Ash had never seen such an expression of pained hope. He silently resolved to make their mission succeed. Philip left through the front door and locked it behind him.


	14. Rose

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 14 ♦ Rose**

Early the next day the group went to explore Cerulean City. Their aim was to identify the various routes between the palace and their intended hiding places, and to find which once had more ways to hide from and lose a pursuer. Eventually, they came across Rose's house. It looked in better condition than the majority of dwellings they had seen.

Timmy was closest to the front door so he knocked. The door soon opened to reveal a young woman, seventeen or eighteen years old, with long, wavy blonde hair and a plain but new-looking dress.

She saw Timmy and the group of youths behind him and gave a start. She and Timmy caught each other's glance. They stopped and stared at each other. He tried to speak.

"Hello... uh... are you... uh..."

"It's me. Brock," said Brock. "We're here to talk about Misty."

She regained her composure.

"Come in," she said, and shut the door behind them. "Who are these people with you and what do you want with the Princess?" Behind her was a squirtle who stood and watched warily.

"Rose, I don't know if you remember my brother Timmy. We are accompanied by Prince Gary and Ash of Pallet. In short, Rose, we're here to rescue Misty."

Rose gasped. "What... how...?"

"We'll break into the palace tonight. We think we can hide her, but two of us, Ash and Timmy, we're hoping you can hide them here. And Ash has a pikachu too. Hey Ash, give it some fresh air."

Ash had been carrying Pikachu in his backsack all morning. He let it out. It gave a sigh of relief and stretched its little paws wide.

But as soon as Pikachu and Squirtle noticed each other, Squirtle tensed up; the other monster followed suit.

"This is Misty's Squirtle," explained Rose to the group. "It came here the night Misty was imprisoned. I've heard it said that squirtle and other water monsters have an instinctive fear of pikachu. First time I've seen it." She turned to Squirtle. "It's okay, Squirtle. Pikachu is going to help Misty come back."

Eventually rose coaxed Squirtle and Pikachu to relax with each other. She turned her attention back to her visitors.

"Excuse me for my rudeness," she said, "please take a seat. Can I offer you something?"

"I apologize for intruding on your hospitality," said Brock. "We would appreciate a little food and water if you could spare some."

While they were eating, Rose asked, "So you need to hide Prince Timmy, Ash and Pikachu. You know that if Misty is rescued, this'll be the first place they'd look. Misty and I close."

"We won't bring Misty," said Brock, "but if you can hide Ash and Timmy until tomorrow night, that would be a great help."

"I have an idea. When I had the roof fixed, the carpenter had to enter through the ceiling. He loosened one of the panels. Ash, if you stand on the couch, you can push it up a bit and slide it over."

The ceiling was made of wooden panels nailed from above onto horizontal beams. Ash stood up on his seat and prodded. He found one of the panels was loose and followed Rose's instructions.

"Now can you pull yourself up on the beam?" she asked.

Ash hauled himself up, his biceps bulging under his sleeves. It proved awkward but manageable to get inside. The roof was low, so there was no standing room.

"There's room for me and Pikachu," he said coming down, "but it's going to be a real squash with Timmy in there too."

"So where can I hide?" Timmy asked.

"I've got an idea," said Gary. "You don't have to hide at all."

They all stared at Gary.

"Simple! Just pretend you're Rose's boyfriend," he said. "Assuming she doesn't already have someone else."

Ash figured that only Gary could come up with an idea like that.

"You know I think it might just work," she replied. "What you think, Timmy?"

She looked at him. He looked embarrassed.

"Well... uh... maybe... we'll... uh..."

" Oh come on," she said, "it's just pretend. Oh one more thing, I'll get some scarves for you—you'll need masks so they won't know who you are."

"You mean like Butch and Cassidy?" said Ash.

"Who are they?" asked Rose.

"Raiders from Viridian who attacked Pallet two years ago," explained Gary. "They made off with quite a haul so they've become infamous. They wore scarves over their nose and mouth."

Rose went to a wardrobe and fished out one more item.

"Take this dark cloak for Misty."

Ash put the masks and the cloak into his backsack. Pikachu went in on top.

"No peeing in there Pikachu," Ash said sternly.

"Pii...ka..." it replied, and Ash put the bag on his shoulders.

"Good luck," said Rose, as she opened the door. As Timmy went past, she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her. "Take care," she said.

Timmy nodded. He stood there looking at her until Gary hauled him away.

♦

They explored the way from Rose's to the palace and figured out some strategies. When they reached the palace, Ash was taken aback. Compared to the outward show of splendour in Cerulean, King Samuel's residence was a mere hut. The building was large and intricately crafted, adorned with colourful banners. The broad courtyard included flower gardens, small pools and decorative statues. One pool was surrounded by several small statues of poliwag. The other was surrounded by statuettes of a star-shaped monster he had never seen before.

Security was an evident concern. With people living in shacks, it was no surprise that such royal extravagance had to be protected by armed guards at the door and bars on every window in sight. Even the courtyard was surrounded by a five-foot stone wall, although the iron gates were open.

The group stopped at a stall in the vicinity of the palace and bought a bread roll each with some of the few coins they had brought with them. While they were eating, there was an unexpected commotion. Two soldiers were dragging a man by the arm. He must have been in his thirties. He was resisting. A woman and four children followed, the youngest in the arms of the eldest.

"Please, stop!" screamed the woman. "We'll pay somehow! Give us time!"

The soldiers ignored the woman, until finally she threw herself onto one of them. He pushed her away and kicked her in the stomach, far more brutally than necessary. Winded, she keeled over. Her children ran up to her, crying and screaming.

Ash went to put down his backsack. Gary, understanding Ash's intentions, grabbed his arm firmly.

"No Ash, you can't help this time," he whispered into his ear. "We're here to save a whole kingdom, not one man."

Ash tried to pull away, but Gary held firm. Finally, Ash relented. He turned sharply to face Gary.

"What do you care? Isn't this what you want to do to Pallet?"

Gary turned his face away and looked down. Meanwhile onlookers came to the woman's aid. They brought them to the baker's stall. He offered a rusk to each of the children, who took them and began to gnaw at them ravenously.

"My children were sick," she sobbed. "We couldn't affod to pay the whole tax, but they didn't care."

"What will they do to him?" asked Ash.

"Where hae you been?" said a man. "They'll work him hard until they deem he's paid up. If he's still alive, they'll let him go."

"Still alive?"

The man looked at Ash oddly. "If you work hard for weeks on meagre rations, no help if you get sick..."

"Some come back all right," said the baker. "Most are skin and bone. Some no-one sees again. I guess you're family's been lucky enough to be able to pay the taxes, but many don't."

Ash fished out another coin. He gave it to the baker and said, "Give the lady some food." He walked off, head bowed, teeth and fists cleched. The rest of the group followed him.

"Let's do this," he said.

They found a secluded spot where they sat down and made their plans for the night.


	15. Into the Castle

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 15 ♦ Into the Castle**

When he was sure the palace was asleep, Kosaburo got out of bed. He rolled up his trousers, put his double-sided shirt inside-out, found his comb in the dark and parted his hair in the centre. He took a scarf from his pocket and put it around his face. Even if someone saw him now, it was unlikely they'd identify him as Kosaburo.

He wasn't certain that tonight was the night, but it was the most probable time. He sneaked out of the guest bedroom and made his way downstairs.

He heard footsteps. He moved back up just out of sight. He looked down. It was a guard on his rounds of the ground floor. When the guard was no longer a threat, he descended down two flights to the underground level.

He was exceedingly annoyed with the king. No amount of bargaining would budge him on giving even one trained monster to Viridian. Well, a little bit of spiteful revenge was another reason for helping Pewter and Pallet, whatever their plans.

Kosaburo continued silently along the passageway. Enough light was coming from the lamp ahead for the monsterkeeper's guardsman to see him. He pulled out a hollow tube made from a reed and loaded it with a dart.

He moved closer to the guard and put the reed to his mouth. The guard noticed the movement and turned to look.

Too late. The dart struck him in the neck and he went down. The plants in Viridian Forest held many useful secrets. The extract that was on that dart would keep the guard out of action until morning.

He pulled out some cords that he had wrapped around his waist. They were strips of tauros hide, wound into cords and cured into the toughest type of rope known to the Valley. The ropes were not very long, but they were long enough to tie the monster cages shut. He tied two cords on each cage, knotting each one two or three times. Even with the sharpest sword, it would take several minutes to open each cage.

He went to leave, but had another idea. He bent down and fished the keys to the cages from the unconscious guard's belt. He threw them out of arm's reach in one of the cages.

Kosaburo retrieved his dart and left.

♦

After sundown, the city went dark and quiet. They found an alley between two rows of shops that would remain deserted. They lay down next to each other to keep warm. While they slept, Brock, Timmy and Gary each took a turn keeping watch. Pikachu looked so comfortable curled up on Ash's stomach that not even Gary had the heart to disturb either of them.

Around midnight, Gary woke the others and they made their way through the deserted streets to the palace. There were two guards posted at the palace door at the far end of the courtyard. Following the outside of the courtyard wall, Ash, Pikachu and Gary followed the east side of the courtyard while Brock and Timmy took the west. They sneaked as far as the palace building at the end of the courtyard. Ash and Timmy were assisted over the wall by their respective partner.

Keeping their backs to the palace wall, Ash and Timmy sneaked along, barely outside the guards' field of view. It helped that the only source of light was the lamp over the door. However, it made it difficult for Ash and Timmy to see each other.

Ash crept closer and closer to his target. At last he could make out Timmy's shape in the darkness. He paused until Timmy was within range, signalled, and closed his distance to the guards.

Timmy's footstep made a noise. Both guards turned towards him.

"Halt!" said the guard closest to Timmy, drawing his sword. Timmy froze.

Ash moved in. He chopped the other guard on the neck. He pulled him back by the shoulders and kneed him in the back of the head. Ash caught him to avoid the noise of him hitting the ground and lowered him gently.

The first guard turned around to see what had happened. Big mistake. Timmy threw a right roundhouse kick to his neck. That dazed him enough for Ash to come and punch him in the jaw. Timmy closed in and elbowed him on the back of the head. They lowered his unconscious form to the ground.

They relieved the guards of their weapons. Meanwhile Brock and Gary climbed over the wall and ran up, with Pikachu at Gary's heels. Brock and Gary each claimed a sword. They used them to cut strips from the men's uniforms, with which they bound their hands and feet and gagged their mouths. They dragged each of the guards to opposite ends of the courtyard and ran back to the main door. So far everything went exactly to plan.

Ash half-opened one of the doors and walked in. There were two more guards at the far end of the vestibule outside a further set of double doors on the north side of the chamber. On the east and west were other doors and staircases leading to other levels. There were lamps distributed here and there.

"I am the Masked Master," Ash declared, "and I challenge you to a duel for the hand of Princess Misty."

The guards exchanged blank looks.

"Hey, how did you get in?" said one of the men and began to approach.

"There was no-one to stop me," replied Ash, shrugging. "Go see for yourself," he said, stretching an arm towards the exit.

"Watch him, Harry," said the guard as he walked towards the door.

Ash waited until the guard was close to him. With a swift movemnt, he stretched out his foot. The guard went sprawling.

"Hey!" said the guard called Harry, and advanced towards Ash.

"Leave him to me," said the other guard, getting up. "I'll teach you." He reached for his sword.

Ash waited until the right moment and swung his leg with a flick, knocking the sword out of the guard's hand. He followed with a side kick to the stomach to slow him down, brought his leg down and kicked the sword out of reach.

"Now!" said Ash.

The others barged in, Gary and Brock holding the guard near the door at bay with their swords. The guard called Harry, who was almost upon Ash, halted and made a quick about face.

"No you don't!" said Ash, and tackled him. He could not allow him to escape.

Timmy ran up to help Ash. They hauled the man up and took turns striking him until he was out cold. Timmy took his sword.

"Tell us how to get to Misty," Brock demanded of the other guard. He did not reply, so Gary poked him in the stomach with the point of the sword. Blood seeped onto his uniform.

"Alright. You go up those steps, then up one more flight to the tower. Follow the corridor to the end."

"All it takes is _one_ of us to come back to kill you," said Gary.

"It's the truth." Brock raised the butt of his sword and began to bring it down. "But you'll never get past the—" Brock's sword knocked him unconscious before he could finish the sentence.

"Oops," said Brock, "I hope that wasn't too important."

"We'll find out," said Gary. "Come on, let's go."

They tied up the guards in the same way as before. Brock then led them up the first flight, sword at the ready. It was dark, so Timmy went back down and removed a lamp from the wall. Bringing the lamp up the steps, they saw another flight, a narrower set, running perpendicularly to the one they had just climbed. They took it. It led to a short corridor, at the end of which was a door.

They followed it. The walls were rough stone, not polished like the other walls they had seen. There was a barred window on one side. Ash noticed how some of the stones had been blackened, as if they had been underneath a lamp. He pondered how it were possible.

"If Misty's here, how come there's no-one guarding her?" whispered Gary.

"Can we trust that guard?" said Timmy. "This could be a trap."

"No," said Brock, "but it's our only lead."

At the end of the corridor, Brock slowly opened the door. Sword in front, he stepped inside. It was not completely dark. He took a little time figuring out what he could see. Slower than before, he crept out with exaggerated gentleness.

"Shh!" he said. He bent his head down and brought his free hand to his forehead. "We've failed."


	16. Maneating Monster

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 16 ♦ Man-eating Monster**

"What's wrong?" said Gary. "Is she dead?"

"No, but we're gonna be if we go in there," replied Brock.

Timmy went to open the door, but Gary stopped him.

"Wait until Brock tells us the problem," Gary said.

Pikachu looked up at everyone. It had been tagging along silently and wondered why everyone had stopped.

"OK," said Brock. "There's a monster in there. And it's big."

"Exactly how big?" asked Gary.

"A blastoise?" asked Timmy.

"As big as a blastoise. And it's got a flame on its tail. I think it's got wings. And a very large snout. I bet it'll have sharp claws and teeth too."

"Don't assume what you don't know," said Gary.

"He sort of does know," said Timmy.

Gary looked questioningly.

"Is it like those dragons in children's stories, Brock?" said Timmy.

Brock nodded. "I reckon it'll breathe fire, too."

Gary snorted. "How can a monster breathe fire? Won't it burn itself up?"

Ash, who had been listening silently, said, "Then how do you explain the scorch marks on the walls?"

"What scorch marks?" said Gary.

Timmy lifted up the lamp and they looked at the walls. The stones were blackened here and there as if by bursts of flame. A silent apprehension settled on the group. Was Brock right? Was their mission over so soon after it started?

Suddenly Pikachu became agitated. It pointed towards the door.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

It didn't take long for them to figure it out. There was a vibration coming through the floor, like a sound too deep to be heard by the human ear.

"It's growling," said Brock. "We've woken it up."

He opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He shut it quickly.

"It's awake. The flame on its tail is bigger too. I wonder if that means something."

There was a momentary silence. Ash gulped.

"It's up to me."

"Ash," said Gary, "that's no pikachu in there."

"You said pikachu were dangerous." Ash paused at the door. "Just tell Mom I love her."

Ash opened the door, slowly. He stepped inside. Pikachu came to the door and looked on, its ears perked up but a worried look on its face.

The monster was curled up in a sleeping position, but its eyes were open and its tail swayed from side to side. The tailflame cast a long, swaying shadow of its body that seemed to tease him as it approached then moved away. The monster was large, its snout fearsome. It growled audibly now.

"Easy does it, nice monster," said Ash softly.

Who was he kidding? That was one mean monster. He wouldn't put it past it to roast him and have him for supper.

"Look monster, I know you're mean and strong, but we need your help."

It raised its head and snorted. Grey smoke came out of its nostrils.

"It's no fun you being stuck here, is it? But you know, it's no fun Misty being stuck here either. I've come to ask you to let her go."

Was it any use? It probably didn't understand him anyway.

The monster projected its head towards Ash and snapped its jaws in the air.

Ash flinched, but stood his ground.

"If I could free you too, I would you know. I bet it's terrible stuck in this tiny room. Can't spread your wings."

Ash thought he saw a softening in the monster's face. Was it the eyes, slowly shifting, or did he imagine it?

Just then a door at the far end of the room creaked open and light broke into the room. Ash glanced a look. It was a person, a young female figure, holding a lamp. From her posture it appeared she was only half awake.

"Tell you what, let me take Misty out, and I swear I'll come back and free you too."

"Chaaar...," it growled.

"So you'll let me free Misty?"

"Chaaar...," it growled again.

Ash had no idea whether he had somehow miraculously struck a deal or whether the creature was just growling at him. He could assume the best, and try to get to Misty, but if he was wrong, he was sure the monster would kill him.

Maybe if he moved slowly...

He took one step towards Misty.

It all happened so fast. The monster roared. It opened its wings and lashed out towards him. Misty screamed.

"Pikaaa!" shouted Pikachu.

The monster stopped, its head tilted, its jaws astride Ash's waist. He could feel its burning breath, choking him as it rose to his nostrils. Ash stood petrified. Any move would be his last.

"Pikaa! Pikachu! Pikapi!"

The monster withdrew, looked at Pikachu, and snorted.

"Piikaaa! Pikachuu! Piikaapii!" it repeated in a pleading tone.

Ash was frozen to the spot. The monster was focused on Pikachu, but he had already seen the reflexes of its strong, lithe body. If he had not been terrified for his life, he might even be admiring the awesome creature.

The monster snapped forward again, at Pikachu this time.

"No!" yelled Ash.

The jaws snapped shut.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, clearly still alive.

It was unbelievable. The yellow monster must have darted out of the way at an imperceptible speed. Ash had no idea his little friend was capable of such a move.

The monster drew back its head. This time it opened its mouth and expelled a burst of flame. Ash covered his face with his arm to protect himself from the heat. When he could see again, Pikachu had moved again, and was doing something even more amazing.

Arcs of lightning from its cheeks extended to the other monster's head. Bolts and flashes of yellow light were playing around its huge, scaled body. They only lasted a couple of seconds, but they seemed to have slowed the monster down. Its movements after that it were slow and strained. What else was Pikachu capable of?

"Pikachu! Pika pika!" Pikachu kept "talking" to the other monster.

"Chaar... chaaar!" it replied.

"Piiikaaa... pikapi pikachu."

"Chaar..."

Pikachu came up to Ash while the monster turned around on the spot, facing its rear to him. It shifted its tail to its left side. Pikachu pointed to the monster's rear right leg. There was a huge shackle on it, attached to the thickest chain Ash had ever seen. Pikachu grabbed Ash's leg and pulled him closer to the monster. Ash allowed himself to be moved, but his feet shuffled. He felt like he was heading to his execution.

It took Ash a while to figure it out, but it looked like Pikachu had arranged a deal. Ash had to free the monster first.

He came closer to the monster. He touched the leg above the shackle. It felt warm, the scales dry and smooth. He moved his fingers down. The monster jerked. Its leg must be pretty sure under the shackle.

Ash examined the shackle. There was a joint on one side and a metal bolt holding it shut on the other. Ash pulled on the bolt as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. He felt underneath. No, there was no nut. Maybe if he tied twisting it...

He gripped the head firmly with both hands, braced his body and tried turning the bolt. It gave a little, his body jerked forward, and his forearm struck the monster's leg.

It gave a roar of pain and swished its tail around. It struck Ash, burning his arm with its tailflame and casting him to the ground.

Misty gasped. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Ash felt his arm. It was in pain, but he was still in one piece.

"Easy monster," he said. He patted its other leg. "We'll get you out. It might hurt a bit, just be patient." But in fact Ash had run out of ideas.

"What's the problem?" asked Brock.

"There's a bolt holding the shackle. I can't get it out."

"Take this sword. Maybe you can lever it out."

Ash realized there was a small gap between the head of the bolt and the shackle. He took Brock's sword and came back. He tried it. It fit neatly in the gap. Ash leant on the sword, and the bolt slid out readily. He dropped the sword and gripped the two halves of the shackle. They were stiff, but with enough effort, they came apart.

Carefully, he extricated the monster's leg by moving the shackle away and put the latter down.

"You're free," said Ash, with a light slap on the monster's thigh.

The monster turned around, found it could move its leg freely, and spread its wing. It turned to face Ash. What was it going to do now, fry him for freeing it?

It merely grunted. Ash supposed that that was the closest he'd get to a word of gratitude. Ash felt the urge to reach out his hand towards the monster's face, but stopped short in fear of the consequences. It snorted, and turned its face side on.

It was daring him. Was Ash going to be brave and risk ending up its dinner, or chicken out and lose its respect forever? Bracing himself, he made his choice. Cautiously, slowly, Ash extended his arm. Bracing himself for the test, he touched the side of its head and stroked it. This was the most amazing monster he had ever seen.

"Will you let Misty go now?" Ash asked.

It raised its head and bellowed a mighty roar. At the same time, its tailflame burst into a blaze. Ash and Pikachu ran out of its way. It ran towards the window, smashing the glass and timber into shards and splinters. It rammed into the metal bars, but they didn't budge. It poised on its hind legs, reared its head, and poured out billows of fire. When it stopped, the bars were glowing. It struck the red-hot metal with one of its front paws, ripping them apart like cobwebs. It mounted the sill, squeezed its body through, and jumped.

At first Ash thought it would plummet three stories to its death. A moment later, he saw it flapping its wing, soaring up into the star-studded sky.

Misty ran up to Ash, holding her lamp.

"Hurry," she said, "the noise that thing made will've woken the whole palace."

Ash took the cloak out of his bag.

"Rose told us to give you this."

Misty put it on, Brock retrieved his sword, and they left through the corridor without exchanging any more words.

They reached the bottom of the upper set of steps. Soldiers appeared out of nowhere. The group made it to the next set of steps before the soldiers did. Brock and Gary readied their swords and took the rear position in case they had to fight.

Before they were halfway down, more soldiers appeared at the foot of the stairs. Ash and Timmy took the lead. Timmy put down his lamp and lifted his sword, but did not look like he wanted to use it.

They looked back, but the soldiers were already at the top of the staircase.

"Surrender!" shouted one of the men. "You're surrounded."

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I'm delighted that some people have already listed this story among their favourites! Sorry for the slow updates. I've got too much on my plate to go any faster. Please be patient. Suggestions for better chapter titles are welcome._


	17. The Power of Pikachu

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 17 ♦ The Power of Pikachu**

There were four soldiers below them. Ash thought he and Timmy could take them on, but he didn't want to risk losing any body parts. He dreaded using the only other means at his disposal, but could see no way out.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The lightning bolt struck three of the four soldiers. Teir bodies contoted into unnatural positions. They fell to the floor. The fourth soldier fled in panic.

They rushed down the steps. Ash caught the horrific look on one of the fallen men's faces. He felt sick. He started to vomit. Misty grabbed him by the arm and rushed him out of the palace. The other soldiers were still on their tail.

They bounded out the door and through the courtyard. It was late, they were tired, and the stresses of the night had taken their toll. Ash and the others were starting to puff.

"Oh no!" Ash heard more footsteps. A group of soldiers ran in through the courtyard entrance. They stopped. The soldiers behind them caught up. They surrounded them again, this time in a circle.

"Surrender! That monster of yours can't take all of us out!"

He was right. If Pikachu attacked in one direction, the other soldiers would attack from every other angle and mince them all.

"Sorry princess," said Brock. "We tried."

Before they could even drop their swords, burst of flame descended and struck several of the soldiers. There were shouts, screams and confusion. Men with their uniforms on fire jumped into the pools. The others scrambled to the palace for cover.

Ash and the others looked up.

"Charizard!" said Misty, pointing.

The monster Ash had freed came swooping down in an arc. It let forth another burst of fire at soldiers who were running for the palace door.

The charizard alighted next to Ash and presented the side of its face to him. Gary and Timmy drew back in fear.

"I think it wants a pat," said Ash. He reached up and stroked the side of its face. Thanks... Charizard? Is that your name."

It grunted and nodded.

"Look!" said Brock. "Blastoise!"

Through the main doors, blastoise were coming out. One, two, three of them!

"What do we do now?" asked Timmy.

"Blastoise aren't very fast," said Misty, "so we run!"

"Brock, you and Gary take Misty to safety," said Ash. "Timmy and I will hold them off."

"OK," said Brock. "Be careful. Meet you at Rose's tomorrow at ten."

They ran off into the darkness of the night.

"Ash, are you crazy? We can't hold off three blastoise!"

Before Ash could respond, he was struck by a burst of water. He fell roughly to the ground. Timmy was struck next, then Pikachu. Those blastoise knew how to aim!

Charizard rose into the air and swung around. It caught the blastoise's attention.

"Let's go," said Ash, helping Timmy up. Pikachu shook the water off its fur and they made to dart off.

A roar in the air made them stop. Charizard had been struck. It was falling. It righted itself inches above the ground and glided into one of the balstoise. It withdrew into its shell just in time before Charizard hit it.

"Let's go, Ash. It's given us a break," said Timmy.

"No, I can't leave. It's in trouble."

The other two blastoise pelted Charizard with water. It roared in agony. It fell to the ground, writhing as its opponents took every advantage of its elemental weakness.

"Piiikaaa!" said Pikachu angrily.

"Hey, didn't Rose say something about Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Probably. Please Ash, we better go."

Ash ignored Timmy. "Pikachu, thunderbolt the blastoise."

Pikachu obeyed the command gladly.

"_Chuuu_!"

This time, it was the blastoise's turn to writhe. Charizard rolled out of the way. It flew over to Ash.

By the time Pikachu was finished, the blastoise were motionless.

"Charizard," said Ash, "it's important you don't follow us. We have to hide. If you follow us, the soldiers will find us."

Charizard nodded with a grunt and flew off. Ash, Pikachu and Timmy ran off along their planned route to Rose's house. They did not appear to be followed.


	18. Rose Again

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 18 ♦ Rose Again**

The rapping on the door woke Rose. She lit the lamp and went to the front door.

"Who is it?"

"Timmy."

She opened the door. Timmy, Ash and Pikachu rushed in.

"Are you being followed?"

"Not as far as we know," said Ash, taking off his mask.

"Oh, you're hurt. Sit down."

"Could we have a drink?" asked Ash. He and Timmy sat on the lounge.

Rose brought two cups of water and a bowl for Pikachu. She went to the cupboard and got some ointment. She cleaned Ash's burn with a wet cloth while he gritted his teeth. She the jar of ointment.

"This prevents pussing and fever."

Ash groaned as she applied it. "Have you got any pain salve?"

"Oh sorry, I should've put it on first."

They heard footsteps, then a knock on the door.

"Quickly," she whispered, "Ash and Pikachu, hide!"

"Ash, hide these," said Timmy, passing him the masks.

Rose cleaned up the glasses and packed away the ointment while Ash pulled himself and Pikachu up into the roof cavity.

"Timmy, take your clothes off and get into bed."

"What... but..."

"It has to be realistic. Hurry!"

Her tone was serious enough to overcome his embarrassment. He proceeded to undress.

There was another knock on the door, louder this time.

"Don't look," said Timmy.

"Take everything off and get under the sheet," she whispered.

Above them, Ash moved the loose panel back into position. She went to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Open in the name of the king!"

Rose checked the ceiling. It looked normal. She looked at Timmy. He was in bed. She opened the door. There was a military officer with two men.

"Captain! What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night, Rose. It's about Princess Misty."

Rose feigned an alarmed look.

"Assailants broke into the palace and kidnapped her."

She gasped. "Who could have done this?"

"We don't know. One thing's for sure, it didn't look like the work of the Resistance. Have you seen or heard from Misty tonight?"

"No." She shook her head. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

"The Resistance wouldn't harm her, but someone else... I'm sorry Rose, but I have orders to search your house."

"Come in. There's no-one here except me and my boyfriend."

"Your—" The captain looked inside and saw Timmy in bed. "I apologize, Rose, but I have my orders."

The two men came in and searched quickly.

"I heard she was sick."

"Between you and me, Rose, that was a rumour circulated by the palace to try and prevent what happened tonight."

The men finished searching and went out the door.

"Goodnight," said the captain, "and again, sorry for the intrusion."

"Goodnight, captain, I understand. Please find her and make sure she's all right."

She shut the door. She waited a few minutes in heart-throbbing silence. When she was confident that it was safe, she called Ash down.

"Thanks, Rose," said Ash.

She didn't answer. She got some pain salve and applied it to Ash's wound. She tied a clean cloth over it as a bandage.

"You and Pikachu, please go to sleep. I'm very tired."

Rose seemed a little short. She did say she and Misty were close. Ash figured this must be overwhelming for her. He and Pikachu lay on the couch. Straightaway, Ash became conscious of the tiredness of his body. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Rose went and sat on her bed. She leaned against the wall behind her, pulled her knees up and began to cry.

All this time, Timmy had been lying still under the sheet, hopelessly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. He felt like he wanted to disappear. Then again, Rose's sobs moved him. He wanted to do something, he _had_ to something. A nice girl like that did not deserve to be upset.

"Rose?"

"I'm sorry, Timmy, it's all so sudden, so confusing."

"Hey, you've done nothing to be sorry about."

"I... I just didn't have time to think... is this the right thing to do? Will she be safe? What will happen to our people?"

"Misty's with Brock tonight. She's in good hands. He'll make sure she's safe."

"Why are you helping us?"

"We want all the kingdoms to live in peace and prosperity. So we're gonna help you overthrow the king and put Misty on the throne. We had to free her first to make sure she's kept safe." He left out the part about himself on the throne—that didn't seem so appropriate right now.

She started sobbing again. He felt an urge to reach out and wipe away her tears. But if he touched her in his present circumstances, what would she think? Somehow, struggling against his fears, he found the courage to do what felt right, and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his finger.

"I'm glad," she said, "that there's some goodness somewhere in this world. I haven't been too badly off, even though I've chosen to live among the people, but the people of Cerulean have suffered for a long time."

"I'm not sure what to say, Rose," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "but I'm willing to help in every way I can."

She stopped crying. "Let's get some sleep."

"Where can I sleep?"

She put her hands to her face. "Don't put me to trouble, Timmy. Stay where you are. I'll trust you." She reached to a chest of drawers next to a bed and fished out a nightgown. "Put this on," she said. She turned out the lamp and slid down under the sheet.

"Can't I put my clothes back on?"

"No, they'll smell worse than you do."

Embarrassed beyond belief, Timmy meekly accepted the garment and put it on. He was glad it was pitch dark. Resigned to his fate, Timmy lay down and rested is head on his pillow.

Rose's breathing told him she was almost asleep. She turned to her side, facing him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He was so exhausted, he was in no position to protest. He just shut his eyes and fell asleep.

♦

Timmy woke up to the sounds of pidgey chirping. He opened his eyes. It was bright. He must have slept long. The smell of cooked food was enticing him out of bed. He reached down to pick up his clothes.

"Hey! Where are my clothes?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he heard Ash say from the other room.

"Come and have some breakfast," Rose called out.

"So... uh... where are my clothes?"

"I've washed them for you. They're in front of the stove drying. Sorry, but Ash is wearing my only dressing gown."

He walked over to the other room. Ash was seated, his back to him, and already eating. Rose was serving food on two other plates. Pikachu and Squirtle were sitting in the corner of the room, eating from some plates on the floor.

Ash turned to see him and smirked. Timmy blushed. He was stuck between the food drawing him closer and the embarrassment pushing him away. Finally Rose looked up from serving his breakfast and smiled at him. There wasn't a word he could think of to describe it, but whatever was in that smile was enough to make him forget everything else. He came and sat next to Ash and gratefully accepted the plate of food set before him.

"Squirtle!" said Misty's squirtle.

"Oh, you want some more?" said Rose. Squirtle nodded. "What about Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked up blankly at the sound of its name.

"Where was Squirtle last night?" asked Timmy.

Squirtle pointed to a basket in the corner.

"How come some monsters understand people?" asked Ash.

"Monsters that grow up with people don't seem to have trouble," said Rose.

"Do you think Pikachu will understand me one day?"

Rose shrugged. "Just be patient." Tell you what, there's a book Misty sneaked out of the palace library shortly before they caught her. She said it might come in useful."

Rose went to the main room and emptied the bottom shelf of her small bookshelf. At the back was hidden a thin book. She handed it to Ash.

_Taming and Training Monsters_

"You might be interested in this," she said. "You can read it while I'm out. Oh and keep Pikachu hidden. Timmy, would you like to come out with me?"

"What... urr... go out... uh... together..?"

"Settle down," she said. "I need someone strong to carry the shopping. I have a feeling I better stock up."

Timmy sat there dumbly, trying to figure out whether that was a crack or a compliment.

"Now if you _two_ strong guys don't mind carrying the hot water, you can have a bath—_after_ I've had mine."

♦

It was evening by the time Rose and Timmy had returned. They carried in two bags each of various items, mostly food. Ash helped them put it away.

He noticed a difference in the way Timmy and Rose related to each other. Timmy's eyes sparkled whenever he looked at her. Rose smiled whenever she spoke to him. There was no hesitation or embarrassment when they touched. He had seen that sort of thing before in Pallet Town, and it woke in him the awareness of the lonely emptiness in his life.

After dinner, Ash went to lie down on the couch.

"They're coming at ten o'clock," he reminded Timmy. "I'm going to take a nap. This is going to be another long night." Pikachu saw Ash lie down and bounded over and curled up next to him.

"Maybe I should too," said Timmy. "Rose, mind if you use your bed?"

Rose smiled and nodded. He lay down and soon she came to sit next to him.

"Thank you, Timmy. I had a wonderful day with you."

"I'm the one who should thank you. All I did was tag along."

"You know we only have less than two hours left together. Will I get to see you again?"

"Rose, I promise, whatever happens... I... I'll do my best to come back to you."

She lay down on the bed next to him. She turned to face him, her face grave. "I don't want you to go."

They lay still facing each other for a few moments, then, as one, made to move closer. They faltered.

"Can... c-can... I...?" began Timmy. He summoned his courage. "Can I kiss you?"

She answered by bringing her lips to his. They embraced and stayed that way, exploring the sensation, until its pleasure inundated their hearts.

Rose looked towards Ash. He was fast asleep.

"Timmy?"

"What is it?"

"When we went to the apothecary today..."

"Yes?"

"I took a contraceptive. Just in case things turned out this way."

He remained stunned.

"In case... somehow... we never see each other again, I want at least one night together we can always remember."

He just stared at her.

"Do you want to go ahead?"

He didn't want to spoil the moment by trying to talk. Plucking up the courage, he met her lips again with his. The two of them began to kiss and caress as if there was no tomorrow.


	19. Flying High

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 19 ♦ Flying High**

Rose awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. She lit the lamp, woke Timmy and told him to get dressed. She put on her dressing gown and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Rose, it's me."

She opened the door. Misty came in, with Brock and Gary behind her. Rose and Misty embraced.

"Misty, it's really you. I was so worried."

"I'm fine, thanks to these fine rescuers. Hey, where's Ash?"

Rose pointed to the couch. Misty saw him, fast asleep, with Pikachu curled on his stomach.

"So that's what he looks like without the mask? Oh, don't they both look adorable?"

"Squirt, squirtle!" said Squirtle.

"Oh Squirtle! I missed you so much," said Misty, hugging it.

"Misty, we're running late," said Brock.

Gary woke Ash while Misty and Rose said goodbye. Everyone thanked Rose and they left. Timmy was last out the door. He turned back.

"I'll do everything in my power to see you again soon."

Rose embraced him quickly. He left. She shut the door. She knelt to the ground, brought her hands to her face and began to cry.

♦

Misty guided the group through dark backstreets to the edge of the city, and from there to the only road to Mt Moon.

"There are no soldiers on the road," remarked Ash.

"After what you lot did last night," said Misty, "most of them would be guarding the palace. The rest are probably guarding the Mt Moon entrance.

"I can hear hooves," said Gary.

"Get off the road!" said Brock.

They hid in the tall grass off the side of the road and waited until a tauros-drawn cart drove past. It was difficult to see in the dark, but they saw the glint of swords and helmets reflecting the light of the risen moon. They waited until the coast was clear before going back to the road.

"Probably a change of shift," said Misty.

"We have to hurry," said Brock. "Pewter plans to attack at midnight, but we don't know how long they can hold it open."

"Hmm... if it's a new shift," said Gary, "that means that an old shift of tired soldiers is coming back."

"How does that help us?" asked Brock.

"I see," said Ash. "You want to steal their cart."

"Timmy," said Brock, "do you think we can take them?"

"Huh?"

"Timmy, you've been quiet," said Brock. "Anything wrong?"

"If we surprise them with Squirtle's water gun..." said Ash.

"Better use Pikachu," said Gary.

"No way!" Ash responded, recalling the image of what he saw last time.

"It might scare the tauros," said Misty.

Eventually they figured out a plan. They continued walking down the road. About half an hour later, they heard the hooves.

Misty stood on the side of the road, calling and waving her arms. The cart stopped.

"It's me, Princess Misty," she called out, throwing her hood back.

At first, they were hesitant, but then one of the men jumped off.

"Yes, it's the Princess! How did you get here?"

"I managed to sneak away while they were asleep. Come, I'll show you where they are."

"We'll need reinforcements. Men, let's go back."

"Wait, if you delay, they could wake up. Better get them now while they're sleeping. They're terrible people from Viridian. They were going to hold me for ransom."

"Alright men, come. Lead the way princess."

Ten men alighted. Misty led them towards the edge of the road. Suddenly, strong, sharp bursts of water sent them reeling to the ground. Ash and Squirtle burst out of the grass. Ash grabbed Misty by the throat. She screamed and pretended to struggle, but Ash appeared to prevail.

"All of you get away from the road or I'll break her neck."

"D-do what he says... I think he means it," she said.

While their attention was diverted, Gary, Brock, Timmy and Pikachu, who were hiding on the other side of the road, sneaked onto the cart. Ash dragged Misty towards it.

"I'll take this," he said.

Squirtle attacked them again, and the three of them jumped onto the cart. As soon as everyone was on board, Brock took the reins and set off. He did a U-turn and proceeded towards Mt Moon.

When they were near their destination, it was evident that there were a sizeable number of soldiers guarding the entrance to the tunnel. They directed the tauros into the grass, got off, and continued further on foot.

By then the moon had risen higher. To avoid being seen they crept through the grass. Soon they noticed that others were hiding there ahead of them. Gary moved forward, grabbed someone by surprise, and, a hand over his captive's mouth, brought the person to the rest of the group.

It was not a soldier. In fact, it was someone Misty recognized.

"Ssh, it's OK," she said. "It's me, Misty."

The fellow gave a sigh of relief.

"We're ready, Princess. We don't think they've noticed us."

"Good," said Brock. "Pewter will attack soon, give you weapons and further instructions on taking the palace."

"What about the monsters?" the man asked.

"Pewter will help you with their own monsters."

They heard a roar above their heads. They looked up and saw Charizard circling over them.

"Ah! It must be one of the king's monsters!" said the man.

"It _was_, until Ash freed it," said Misty.

"Yeah, but it's going to attract attention," said Gary.

"It's probably after me," said Ash. "You guys move ahead. I'll get back to the road."

"Be careful," said Misty.

The group followed Ash's suggestion. Ash made his way to the road, where Charizard landed and turned the side of its face towards him

"Charizard, you want a pat? Now?"

It nodded. Ash gave it a pat. Meanwhile, as Gary had predicted, soldiers were approaching.

"Halt! Who are you?" yelled one of the soldiers.

Charizard held them back with a burst of fire. It lowered its wing and gestured with its head.

Ash scratched his head. What did it want?

It grunted, and nudged its shoulder towards Ash.

A feeling of trepidation found its way into his stomach as it dawned on him what Charizard was asking. "You want me... to get on your back?"

"Quick! Get the squirtles!" Ash head a soldier say.

The monster nodded. Ash figured that it would divert attention away from the others.

"I bet I'll regret this," he said, and got on.

Charizard lurched forward. Ash gripped its neck for dear life. He felt rhythm of the wings beating up and down as he rose into the air. At first he felt a surge of fear. But the power of the wings, the rush of wind against his face, the knowledge that he was doing what no-one in the Valley had done before—fear turned to awe, which turned to nothing short of exhilaration.

He felt warmth beneath his hands as a burst of flame rose through Charizard's throat. The soldiers scattered.

Two men came with spears. One hurled one into the air. Charizard dodged easily. Ash felt his stomach climb to his mouth as the monster swooped and flamed the men again.

None of the soldiers were getting seriously hurt. It seemed Charizard was just toying with them. And it wanted Ash to join in the fun—and it was working! He had never felt such freedom in his entire young peasant life.

Suddenly things got serious. A sting on his left shoulder almost made him lose his grip. Charizard screamed a roar of pain. The sting was followed by freezing cold as the air rushed past. Another burst of something flew past on their right. Another caught his right foot.

Charizard swooped again. Below them, squirtles were shooting them with water. Charizard was planning to take them on. Ash had a more practical idea.

"No!" he shouted, and momentarily let go with his arm to point towards Mt Moon.

Charizard grunted, left the squirtles behind and headed over the soldiers' heads towards the tunnel. If he let Pewter know what was going on, he was sure they could use the information.

"Can you help me get to the tunnel?"

Charizard swooped low towards the guards posted near the entrance. The men fell to their faces. Charizard turned around and returned towards them, this time firing bursts of flame. The men scrambled away as fast as they could. Ash was amazed at the monster's intelligence.

Charizard landed in front of the entrance and let Ash down. He gave it a pat and entered the tunnel. Apparently tired after the fun and games, it curled itself up into a sleeping position. Some of the Cerulean soldiers approached cautiously. Charizard opened an eyelid. They withdrew in fear.

A lamp had been placed at the entrance to the tunnel. It illuminated some of the way in. Ash moved past a bend. It was very dim. Soon he came to a second bend. He could see nothing ahead. So much for his plan.

He heard a noise. Immediately he felt someone grab hold of him. Ash tried to resist, but a second assailant came upon him and together they tackled him to the ground. They grabbed an arm each and dragged him away.


	20. Who are You?

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 20 ♦ Who are You?**

Ash felt himself get dragged around a corner and into a small side chamber. There were lamps lighting it. At last he could see it was soldiers who had accosted him. They were not in the same uniform as the Cerulean soldiers. In the cave was another soldier, an officer by the look of it.

"Sir, it looks like—" began one soldier.

"Ssh!" interrupted the officer. "Where did you find him?"

"He was sneaking into the tunnel, captain."

"Sneaking?" objected Ash.

"Who are you?" the officer asked Ash.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"Then why are you dressed as a Cerule?"

"The answer depends on who _you_ are."

One of the two soldiers holding him twisted his arm. Ash winced but did not make a sound.

"Easy," said the officer. "He's probably on our side." He examined Ash. "On the other hand, he could just as easily be a Cerulean spy."

"Are you Cerulean or Pewter?" asked Ash.

"Can't you see we're in Pewter uniform?"

"That's something you don't learn growing up in Pallet."

"All I can see before me is a kid in Cerulean rags."

"And if you _were_ from Pewter, you'd know who I am."

Just then, Ash heard a noise coming from the tunnel, footsteps, accompanied by a louder sound, like rocks clashing and scraping. At first, he was alarmed, thinking there was some kind of battle, but the others remained calm. Troops passed by. Then, when the sound reached its peak, Ash saw them. Huge monsters, each made of boulder after boulder joined like a chain, sliding past, like enormous weedles, only far more deadly by the look of it. Ash counted three go past. They were followed by more troops.

The last soldier left the file and came into the chamber.

"Sir, we're ready to—" He stopped when he saw Ash. "Captain, can I talk freely?"

"I'm not certain yet—"

"Look," Ash interrupted, "if you're heading for the entrance, there's a charizard there. You won't get past it."

"What's a charizard supposed to be?" said the officer. "A story to stop us attacking I suppose. If it's a monster, our onix will be more than a match. There indestructible."

The officer walked into the tunnel. He turned to the two soldiers guarding Ash. "Let go of him but keep him here. I'll be back as soon as I can to deal with him." He turned to Ash. "After I've destroyed the Cerulean forces you're spying for."

"Wait—" said Ash but was cut off with an arm twist. The officer went off with the newcomer.

The men let Ash go but told him to sit down. He did so.

"Look, I'm Ash from Pallet. I'm King Samuel's representative. You guys gave me these clothes."

"Shut up," said one of the men. "As if we're gonna believe that."

Ash was not worried about himself at that moment. He was confident that someone would know who he was before he got into any serious trouble. But he was worried about the conflict that would occur in a few moments when they tried to get past Charizard. Someone was very likely to get hurt.

He tried to remember something he read in the book Rose showed him, that different types of monsters are weak or strong against other types. Come to think of it, it didn't say anything about fire-breathing monsters. Maybe whoever wrote the book didn't know about them. It stood to reason that water won against fire, but fire against rock?

Then it hit him. The book did say something about rock monsters, that water was their enemy.

"The squirtles! Cerulean's got squirtles! And blastoise!"

"What are you blabbing about?" said one of the guards.

"You can't win against Cerulean with those rock monsters. They can't win a fights against squirtles because they'll shoot them with water."

"Yeah right. More lies to try stopping us," said the other guard.

"You heard the captain," said the first. "Our onix are indestructible."

"Sorry guys," said Ash.

"Sorry for what?"

Ash shrugged. "For what I've gotta do."

Ash jumped up, pivoted, and side-kicked one of the guards in the guts. He fell back, winded. The other guard tried to grab him. Ash evaded his arms and threw an uppercut into his jaw. The guards were in too much pain to stop Ash escaping. He entered the tunnel and followed the light of the troops' lamps back to the tunnel entrance.

Just as Ash reached them, he heard Charizard's roar, followed by men shouting. He tried to push his way past the soldiers, but was stopped straightaway.

"Who are you?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I'm Ash. I helped free Misty."

"What are you doing here? You look like you're from Cerulean."

Not again! Weren't any of these guys briefed about his mission? Before he had a chance to explain, there was more commotion ahead.

"We're ordered to pull back," said a soldier. "The captain's going to use an onix to fight that monster."

Ash tried to push forward, but was grabbed and pulled back.

"It's too dangerous up there, kid," said the soldier who had relayed the order.

"But Charizard might listen to me."

"Why take the chance? Our onix'll get rid of it."

"But it's on our side—why make it angry?"

He heard roars from up ahead, one from the charizard and another from what must be one of the onix. Then he saw the two soldiers who were guarding him before approach from behind. He dashed ahead into the crowded tunnel, ignoring the shouts of warning and protest, and pushed his way forward.

He spotted the captain. In the mean time there were more roars, a flash of heat and light and a crash of rock against rock. Dust and particles crumbled from the ceiling.

Ash reached the captain.

"Make them stop!" Ash called out.

"Hey, how'd you get here?" said the officer.

Ash saw the onix lunge forward. Charizard jumped back and let loose another burst of flame. The onix received the full force of it and roared.

"Please, Charizard, listen to me!" Ash called out.

The onix lunged forward again, this time striking Charizard's belly. Charizard was pushed back, but remained upright. It attempted to take a breath, but the onix rammed it again. Charizard went down.

Ash made to go forward, but the officer held him back.

"Squeeze it!" called out a soldier who seemed to be the onix's trainer.

"No wait!" Ash yelled out. "Charizard's on our side!"

The onix hesitated.

"What's your order captain?" asked the trainer.

"Go ahead!" ordered the officer.

"No!" Ash cried.

"Squeeze it!" the trainer called out to his onix.

The delay, however, was enough for Charizard. It righted itself up, drew breath, jumped and twisted itself around full circle. At the same time, a pillar of fire issued from its mouth and nostrils. The pillar closed in on the onix. Within moments, it was engulfed in a whirlwind of heat and flame. Dazed and confused, the onix failed to attack. The captain let go of Ash to shield his face from the heat.

Ash was amazed at the power of both monsters. He had never witnessed such an intense battle. While everyone else was likewise distracted by Charizard's attack, Ash seized his chance and darted forward, past the onix and up to Charizard. There was no point to either of them being here—he would have to solve matters his own way.

"Charizard," he said, "can you help me find Pikachu?"

Charizard looked at the onix. Ash could have sworn he saw a look of disdain on Charizard's face. Charizard turned to face the tunnel exit and lowered his left side. Ash jumped on and grabbed tightly.

Meanwhile the flame dissipated. The onix took aim, reared and lunged, aiming to bite Charizard's tail. Charizard leapt forward and spread its wings. The onix's head came down, missed by a finger's breadth and crashed onto the ground. Outside the tunnel, Charizard took off and Ash felt exhilaration once again.


	21. Into the Fray

_Apologies for the delay in updating. I was away for a week. Enjoy the next chapter... _

* * *

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 21 ♦ Into the Fray**

Ash looked below and noticed a squad of squirtle arriving. Cerulean must have been planning to use them to attack Charizard. Oh well, Pewter will try to attack and learn their lesson. It was imperative that Ash find and return with Pikachu as soon as possible.

From their altitude and with the help of the moonlight, they had no trouble spotting Pikachu's yellow tail in the grass. It was with the others where he had left them.

To avoid alerting soldiers to Misty's position, Ash pointed to the road. Charizard landed. After checking that no-one could see him, Ash asked Charizard to wait for him and dived into the grass. Keeping his head down, he found the others. Pikachu hopped up to him with a "Pikapi".

"Brock, I had trouble with the Pewter captain. He doesn't know who I am."

"Hmm... that's no good. I guess you're not well known in these parts."

"He's not even well known in his own parts," Gary retorted.

"Look, Pewter's going to be in trouble," said Ash. They've got onix, but Cerulean's got a bunch of squirtle.

"Why is that bad?" asked Brock. "Sounds like we'll cream them."

"I don't think it's that simple. Anyway, I've got an idea. I need Pikachu."

"Pika?" said Pikachu at the sound of its name.

"C'mon Pikachu, we've got a job to do."

Checking the road cautiously, they returned to where Charizard was waiting.

"Charizard, we need to Pikachu to defeat all those squirtle."

Charizard pulled its head back with a grunt, its eyes opening wide.

"Charizard, you're not strong against squirtle. We need Pikachu's thunderbolt to defeat them."

Charizard snorted loudly through its nose, sending puffs of hot, grey smoke into Ash's face. It turned around and looked like it was about to take off on its own.

"Wait!" called Ash. This called for a change of tactics. "Tell you what, give us a ride and show us how you can defeat them."

Charizard turned back, looked at Ash and Pikachu and considered for a moment. It lowered its left side. Ash climbed onto its back, putting Pikachu onto its lap.

"Piiikaachu?" said Pikachu, looking worried.

"Just hold on tight, Pikachu," said Ash, and they took off.

"Kaaaa!" screamed Pikachu, clinging for its life, as Charizard's wings bore them high into the air.

Before long they were in sight of the tunnel entrance, where there was plenty of commotion. The onix had exited the tunnel, along with Pewter forces. However, they did not appear to have fared well. One of the onix lay motionless. Another was teetering, being pelted with water. The third lay behind, trying to get through the squirtle's barrage, but being held back. One squirtle lay flat, motionless and covered with blood. The others were holding their own.

Pikachu screamed again as Charizard swooped low. It distracted the squirtle squad, giving the onix a break. It used the last of its strength to fall onto a squirtle crushing it to death.

Cerulean forces took control of the situation. Half the remaining squirtle were ordered to attack the last onix while the other half focused on Charizard.

Charizard took a sharp turn to avoid a blast of water. Ash lost his grip and started to fall. Charizard swerved the other way and he managed to latch on again. Charizard moved away from the squirtle's fire, made a U-turn and came back to face them head on.

"No!" screamed Ash, fearing an onslaught of water.

Charizard opened its mouth, gave a mighty roar, and released burst after burst of fire, each carefully aimed at a squirtle. As each burst approached its mark, the squirtle withdrew into their shells. Charizard swooped low, twisting left and right and striking each squirtle, knocking each one several yards. The last one it snapped up in its front paws.

Charizard soared up into the star-studded sky. Both Ash's and Pikachu's screams were left behind as it executed a vertical one-eighty and proceeded back to the ground in free fall. It manoeuvred, aimed and released the squirtle a moment before levelling off. The squirtle struck another one on the ground. Neither got back up.

"Charizard, let us off!" yelled Ash, who had turned as yellow as Pikachu.

"Pikaaa!" pleaded Pikachu.

Charizard did not relent. It rose up again. From that height, Ash noticed something he hadn't before. The squirtle that were attacking the sole remaining onix had moved to the east side of the tunnel entrance and were forcing it to the west. The Cerulean army were congregated behind their squirtle in a fan from east to north.

"Please Charizard," said Ash, "you can fight those squirtle on your own. But the onix needs our help. Put us down."

Charizard flew to behind the onix and let Ash and Pikachu alight. The ground felt like a stranger to him and his head swam. Pikachu rocked on its feet then fell onto its bottom. Charizard took a ten second breather, then went off again.

The onix reared and lurched forward, knocking down most of the squirtle. Two remained standing and attacked, forcing it back. The rest got back up. By now, the entrance to the tunnel was almost out of the onix's protective range.

"Pikachu," said Ash, pointing to the squirtle, "thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's lightning hit two of the squirtle. They dropped instantly. The remainder stopped in fear and ran back to their soldiers.

Suddenly Ash heard movement behind him. Cerulean soldiers were running towards them, swords brandished.

"Pikaa!" screamed Pikachu when it saw them.

Ash hesitated, fearing the consequences of attacking people with Pikachu again. That nearly cost him his life. A soldier thrust his sword forward. Only Ash's training saved him as he leapt out of the way to his right, tripped the soldier and rammed the man's spine with his elbow on his way down.

Two more soldiers attacked. Pikachu took its safety into its own hands and electrocuted them. By then help from Pewter arrived. The sounds of swords clashing and men killing each other was too much for Ash. So this was the horror of war.

A man grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him away from the conflict. Ash was unable to resist. Pikachu followed its tamer while they were led to a position of relative safety behind a wall of Pewter troops. Northwards, the onix was now roaring, rearing and sweeping, smashing Cerulean equipment and soldiers with ease.

"Sir," said a voice, "Cerulean reinforcements have arrived. More men, and wartortle this time."

"Sit down, kid," said the man who had pulled Ash away. He recognized the voice. "I saw what your Pikachu did to the squirtle. Will you let it help us attack the wartortle?"

Ash nodded. "Pikachu, thunderbolt the wartortle," he said.

Pikachu was a little perplexed, but let itself be led away by the soldier.

"So," said the man, "are you finally going to tell me who you are? Don't beat around the bush this time."

Ash finally recognized the voice as that of the Pewter captain.

"Yes, sir. I'm Ash from Pallet. I went with Gary, Brock and Timmy and we rescued Misty from the palace."

"Captain!" called out another voice.

"Yes, sergeant."

"Another contingent from Pewter has arrived with five graveler."

"Employ them at once," ordered the captain, "but keep them away from Cerulean's monsters. Two of our onix have already fallen."

"Yes, sir!"

Turning to Ash, the captain said, "How do you feel?"

Ash looked up. The captain's face was that of a strong leader, firm and resolute, its features accentuated by the light of a nearby torch.

"I'm feeling better. I want to fight now."

"This is not your battle, kid. You can best help us by letting your Pikachu fight."

"Sir, I came in to the tunnel before to try to tell you that Brock's with Misty and the other people. They're waiting for weapons.

"What's their location?"

"They're hiding in long grass, that way." Ash pointed.

Charizard flew down nearby, something in its mouth. It sat down and began to eat. It tossed aside something it didn't want. It looked like a piece of squirtle shell.

Ash felt dizzy. It had all been too much for him. The ground came nearer. He felt someone catch him a moment before he lost consciousness.


	22. Followed

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 22 ♦ Followed**

"Pikapi!"

Ash stirred. He didn't want to wake up. He was dreaming he could fly, and he felt warm.

"Pika pika!"

He woke up. He was under a blanket with people on either side of him who stirred with him.

"What's up, Pikachu?" he said groggily.

He sat up and looked around. Timmy and Gary were lying down on his left, and Brock was opening his eyes on his right. Directly in front of him stood Misty, a huge grin on her gorgeous face, looking straight down at him.

"Good morning, Ash," she said. "I heard you saved the day."

"Your highnesses," said a voice. It was the captain. Ash looked up. The man looked very tired, but in a good mood. "We've made you breakfast," he said. "Ash, I doubt there's any objection to you joining them."

"Up you get," said Misty, offering him her hand. Without thinking, Ash took it and helped himself up.

Then it dawned on him—a princess helped up a commoner!

"I'm sorry, your highness," he said. "It was... thoughtless of me to take your hand..."

"Relax, Ash," said Brock. "She offered to help you."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "you're a hero. Thank her for the honour."

"Uh... thank you, your highness."

"Call me Misty. Come on, let's have something to eat."

♦

"Very good news," said the captain. "Many of the soldiers that surrendered have joined the resistance in exchange for amnesty."

"Can you trust them?" asked Brock softly.

"No, your highness. We'll take what they have to offer, but keep tight control."

"So Ash," said Gary, "how did you know that puny little squirtle could defeat those great big onix?"

"Uh... well... I just figured out a few things along the way," he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"As soon as we've finished breakfast," said Brock, "we have to get a move on. We need to take Misty to Pewter."

♦

Soon after, the soldiers busied themselves with their plans while Ash and the others collected a few provisions for their return journey through Mt Moon. Ash put them in his backsack, picked up some torches and collected Pikachu.

Misty decided to send her squirtle back to Rose. She felt that she would be safe now, but Rose could use the protection.

Finally, with Brock in the lead, Gary, Misty, Timmy, Ash and Pikachu entered the dark tunnel.

"Guys, don't you lose your way this time," said Brock.

"We won't," said Ash and Timmy in unison. The pair picked up their last conversation they were having in the cavern from the point where they had left it as if nothing had happened in between.

"So how's King Samuel?" asked Brock.

"Still kicking," Gary replied.

"Sounds like you're sore at him."

Gary didn't reply at first, but changed his mind. "He put that peasant over there second in charge. It's as if he didn't have an heir."

"Your grandfather is a very wise man," said Brock. "He must've had a very good reason."

"To be fair, Gary," said Misty, "I think Ash has shown a lot of courage and initiative, without which I wouldn't be here right now."

"You guys say something?" Ash asked at the sound of his name.

"Just in passing," said Gary.

"Hey guys," Ash said in a hushed voice. "Stop for a sec."

Everyone halted.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

Blank looks.

"Let's walk a bit further."

They continued on. A few minutes later, Ash stopped them again. This time they all listened carefully.

"Did you hear that time?" he asked. "Like someone's following us."

"If someone else was coming along the tunnel," said Timmy, "they wouldn't stop in time with us."

"Unless they're following us and don't want us to know," Ash replied.

"Sounds echo easily inside these caves," said Brock. "Sometimes you hear your own footsteps coming from behind you and it sounds just like someone's following."

With that explanation, they began walking again. Before long, Gary noticed a particular fork branching off behind them.

"Hey guys," he said to Ash and Timmy, "that's where you two got lost last time."

Looking at it now, Ash could see how easily it was for someone to take the wrong route. He could also see markings that clearly indicated the way, something Ash had missed and Timmy had neglected.

"Good time to stop for a break," said Brock.

Everyone sat down to rest their legs. As soon as they did so, it immediately became apparent that Ash had been right. They could hear footsteps, and they were getting louder. They all got up again.

They looked back the way they had come. Their torches let them see back to the previous twist in the tunnel, about a hundred feet away. Just then, three men came round the bend and into view. They were Cerulean soldiers, armed with swords.

As soon as the soldiers saw them, they brandished their weapons and ran towards them. This was not something they had expected. They had planned for a speedy journey to Pewter without weapons to weigh them down.

"We outnumber them," said Brock. "Hold your ground, dodge, and overpower them one by one."

The soldiers neared, their swords at the ready. Two were standing in front, a third one a little behind.

"Hand over the princess now, or we'll run you through," said the soldier at the back.

"Try it and see what happens to you," said Ash, trying to intimidate them. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu hopped in front of the group, tensed itself and aimed.

"Piii... kaaa..."

Before it could "chu", the first soldier reached it, kicked it with his foot and sent the small monster flying. It struck the roof of the tunnel, bounced off and landed on its head. It bounced again and came to a stop, limp and motionless.

Ash's eyes flared in the light of his torch. "If you've killed my Pikachu," he said, "I'll—"

Brock grabbed his shoulder. "Control yourself."

The soldiers were upon them. The first thrust at Ash, the second at Timmy. Both dodged, jumped to the side, and continued to move around. The soldiers followed them, occasionally slashing or thrusting to no avail. The third soldier aimed at Brock. Gary pulled Misty back, jumped behind the soldier, and called to distract him.

The soldier swung his sword back but Gary was expecting it and dodged easily. Brock, who was holding the other torch, tried to take advantage of his position and tried to burn him with the torch. Them man drew away from both of them and stood in the middle of a triangle formed by Gary, Brock and Misty. Their battle paused in a stalemate.

Meanwhile Ash and Timmy continued toying with their respective opponents. The first soldier took a swipe at Ash, who dodged and swung a kick to the man's hand. The move failed, and Ash had to jump back to avoid being cut by a second swipe from the sword.

Timmy tried to copy. His kick struck the second soldier's forearm, but the soldier was already swinging in the same direction and it failed to disarm him. The man swung his sword back. Timmy tried to move back but was obstructed by the wall of the cave. The sword slashed him across the chest. He went down.

The soldier went in for the kill.

"Help me grab Misty," yelled their leader.

The other two left their opponents and went over.

"Stop!" yelled Misty. "I'll go."

"No," called Brock, "you can't give up now."

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Wise move, Princess," said the soldier. "Now move!" He pointed with his sword in the direction of Cerulean.

Misty obeyed. As she stepped past Ash, she paused. She looked at him.

"Thanks for doing your best," she said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Go!" yelled the Cerulean soldier.

Misty proceeded up the tunnel. The solder followed.

"No funny business," he told her, "or I'll run you through." He turned to his men. "Finish them off! All of them!"


	23. Tricked

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 23 ♦ Tricked**

"What!?" shouted Misty. "But you said—"

"I never made any promises. Now move it!"

Without waiting, Ash threw the torch he was holding into the nearest soldier's face. He yelled in pain. Ash took a step with his left foot, closed the distance, pivoted, and slammed a side kick into the soldier's knee with his right foot.

The knee cracked. The man fell. Ash slammed his foot down onto the soldier's right hand which was holding his sword, breaking several bones.

Meanwhile their leader headed off, with Misty at swordpoint. Two bounds later, Ash tackled him to the ground. Misty picked up the tackled man's torch, quickly helped Ash up, and pulled him back to the others.

The leader got up. "Get Misty!" he called to his remaining soldier.

Ash had an idea. Taking Misty's arm, he pulled her into the branching tunnel, the one in which he had gotten lost last time. One soldier hesitated, but his leader signalled him to follow.

Ash continued down the tunnel at a brisk pace, but he had to be careful not to trip. The soldiers closed in on them.

"Are you crazy?" Misty told him.

"I know what I'm doing," he said, pulling her to go faster.

After a few turns they passed another opening to their right. A few yards later, he stopped at the entrance to a cavern on their left.

"When I give the word," he whispered, "fall to the ground and cover your ears."

He waited another second until the soldiers were nearly upon them. He pulled Misty into the cave, kicked some loose rubble as hard as he could into the depths, and shouted, "Now!"

He and Misty dropped to the ground. The soldiers stopped at the entrance, saw them, and advanced.

Before they could do anything, a terrifying noise arose. Zubat swarmed as they had before. They knocked the men to the ground. The wind of their flapping wings put out the torches and they were plunged into darkness.

Ash could hear the zubat thinning. He pulled Misty up, and using the unlit torch as a cane, felt his way past the soldiers and out of the cave. Keeping the wall to his right, he made reasonable progress, much faster than what he hoped the soldiers would achieve.

Before long they noticed light ahead. He pulled Misty flat against the wall of the tunnel. They stood silently and waited. Ash readied to pounce if necessary.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief when Gary walked past, a torch in his left hand and a sword in his right. Ash signalled him to be quiet, and they returned to Brock and the others at a good pace.

Brock was leaning over his brother, trying what he could to stop his bleeding.

"Someone help me," he said.

Ash turned to him, but Misty touched his shoulder.

"I'll help Brock," she said. "You look after Pikachu."

"Lucky it's only a flesh wound," said Brock as Misty knelt down. "We need something to use as a bandage."

Misty took off the coat she was wearing, the one Rose had given her. She asked Gary for the sword and began to tear strips

Ash examined Pikachu. It was unconscious but breathing. There was a lump on its head. He picked it up carefully. He was worried. There could be broken bones or internal injuries, and he had no way of knowing how to tell what was wrong or what to do. He cradled his monster in his left hand and looked down at it.

Meanwhile Gary went up to the fallen Cerulean soldier.

"How did you get past the Pewter soldiers?" he asked.

The man was in severe pain, but managed to speak.

"It was easy. We pretended to defect. When we heard that Misty went into the tunnel, we sneaked in after her."

"We can't stay here," said Ash. "The other soldiers might find their way back."

"OK," said Gary. "Here, I'll help with Timmy."

"Probably best you hang onto the sword and my torch," replied Brock. "Misty and I will help Timmy."

"You're not going to leave me here?" said the soldier.

"We've got enough injured of our own to carry," said Gary. "We'll let you go free."

"But I'll die slowly of thirst and pain."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Misty.

"Please... let me die quickly. I don't want to suffer."

"And how much suffering have you caused my people—your _own_ people—you heartless traitor?" Misty's voice rose to almost a scream.

The man did not reply. She looked at him in the light of the torch. He looked only about twenty. A recent recruit by her father.

"For what you've done, you deserve to die. But let it be by your own hand." She picked up the man's sword she had left on the ground and cast it to him.

"Slash your wrists," said Gary. "It'll be the easiest way."

The man took Gary's advice. Misty looked away, overwhelmed by her feelings. She began to cry. Ash felt a pang of sympathy and stepped closer. She buried her face in his chest until she composed herself, and then went to help Brock lift up Timmy.

Gary picked up the sword without looking at the soldier's face and led the group onwards towards Pewter.

♦

They continued for about half an hour, when Timmy started to groan

"We can rest if you're in too much pain," said Brock.

Timmy did not reply. Misty took a look at his chest.

"He's still bleeding," she said. "We have to stop moving him."

They carefully laid him on the ground.

"His wound doesn't seem deep," said Misty, "He'll be up in a couple of days, but he has to be kept still. I've managed to heal worse wounds than this."

"I didn't know you were a healer," said Brock.

"I sneaked out most nights to go help my people. By necessity, I learnt a lot about healing, the way my father's soldiers treated them."

"So how do we get him back?" said Gary.

"Someone has to wait here with him," said Ash, "while someone else goes to Pewter and gets help."

"Good idea," said Brock. "I'll stay here with Gary to look after Timmy and Pikachu, while Ash and Misty go ahead to get help."

They all agreed, and Ash and Misty set off briskly.

After a few minutes, they were both starting to puff.

"Slow down, Ash." We won't get there any faster by wiping ourselves out... or tripping and getting hurt."

"Sorry Misty."

Ash slowed down. He turned around. Misty was two paces behind him, so he paused to wait for her. She caught his glance, and for a moment, they looked at each other in the flickering firelight of the torch.

Ash looked away. She was as beautiful in real life as her portrait made her out. More beautiful, for the portrait did not show her magnificent character. Too beautiful, for it was unfair that he could appreciate something yet be unable to enjoy it. Then he remembered that she had kissed him only an hour ago, and he looked at her again.

She stood next to him for a few moments to catch her breath. Then she touched his arm and beckoned him to go on. It was a casual gesture, yet graceful and tender. It thrilled him, but he had to put that feeling aside, for lives were at stake and he had to focus. They moved on.

"Misty?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Before, when you were about to return to Cerulean, you came up to me. Why did you—"

Ash stopped. There were noises ahead. It wasn't just footsteps. It sounded like a large group was approaching from the south.

♦

A few minutes later, Ash came running up to Brock and Gary. They were alarmed, but Ash put them at ease.

"It's gonna be OK," he said. "There's a supply convoy on it's way from Pewter, and a healer too. They'll take us all back on one of the carts."


	24. Love and Potatoes

_Apologies for the lateness in updating again. There's so much competition for the computer at home it's hard to get on and do stuff. Plus with karate and work and stuff... On the plus side, there's something for all of you AAML lovers out there._

_Also of note, _Fairy Tale_, still unfinished, was nominated for the Readers Choice Award at The Pokemon Tower. It didn't win, but then again, it didn't do to badly either._

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 24 ♦ Love and Potatoes**

Ash was glad to be back in his own clothes. He looked down at Pikachu, peacefully asleep.

"A couple of nasty bumps," the monster healer had said. "I gave him a sleeping potion. With rest, he should be well soon."

♦

"Come, I'll show you something."

"Sure," Ash replied, enticed by the smile on her face.

A few flights of steps later, Misty and Ash stood on the roof of one of the palace's towers. The scene was breathtaking. From that vantage point, they could see many of the buildings that were Pewter City, and further afield, trees, fields and some of the quarries that were the source of Pewter's renowned stonework. To the north, the view of Mt Moon eerily faded into the clouds, and in the west, the Indigo range could be made out on the horizon. Dark clouds weighed above them, yet the gloom they cast did not make the view any less spectacular. Ash wondered how much better it would be in full sunlight.

"We all used to come up here and play," she said. "Flint and his wife had so many kids, there were many birthdays—until father's hard-line oppression got too much for Flint to ignore. Them invitations only came for the most important events, like Brock's wedding."

Ash listened attentively. He looked into her eyes. They were beautiful, but far away. The breeze picked up, making here orange hair flutter.

"Gary would come too, sometimes. He used to tease Timmy, and the little ones too, until the time Brock beat him up for it. But they made up soon enough."

"You know, Misty, sometimes I worry that Gary'll turn out like your father."

"He's seen what's happenend to my father now. He's not dumb—he'll work it out."

She smiled at him, to reassure him. Or _was_ that why? Her eyes sparkled for a moment, then turned back to the view.

"Ash, Misty, what are you up to?"

They turned around. Gary was coming through the exit onto the terrace.

"Speak of the sneasel," she said.

"Who, me?" said Gary

"I was just filling Ash in on our old times."

"Uh-huh. Hey Misty, Brock said I'd find you here. Excuse me, Ash, I need to talk to Misty."

Ash looked uncertain. "King Samuel told me I have to guard Misty all the time."

"Ash, we're on the roof of Pewter Palace. No-one's going to do anything to her here."

"It's OK, Ash," said Misty. "I brought you up here to show you the view. I don't mind catching up with Gary."

Ash walked off, giving them their privacy. He was sure Gary would waste no time in his seduction attempts, and Ash would cop it from the King if he failed. However, it would be worse if he aroused Gary's suspicion. His relationship with Gary was now at least cordial.

Needless to say, he was perfectly correct about Gary's intentions.

"How do you feel, now that you're free?"

"Am I free, Gary? I still have no idea what the future holds for me or for the peole of Cerulean."

"I just heard Walter's putting up a strong defense, but he can't last. And I wouldn't worry. As soon as Flint's in control, I reckon your people will be fine."

"I hope so."

Gary stepped a little closer.

"That doesn't answer my question. How do _you_ feel?"

"Why do you care?"

"We've known each other since we were kids, Misty. I have to admit, maybe I've been a bit..."

"Irresponsible?"

"That's harsh. Perhaps immature is a better word. But now I've got to think about the future—my future."

"_Your_ future. Not _mine_."

"What I'm saying is, why don't we make our future together?"

"Is that a... a proposal? I had no idea you were interested in me."

"I've never had the opportunity to tell you before. Think about it, Misty. Who else is there?"

"Well I... I haven't thought..."

"You could find some royal descendant somewhere, some guy you don't even know. Or you can have a guy like me."

"There's Timmy and Tommy."

"Tommy's too young, and I bet you anything Timmy's interested in Rose."

"What!?"

"Did you notice when we went to Rose's, she was in a dressing gown?"

"So? It was late. She would've been in bed."

"Did you also notice Timmy sitting on the other side of the bed getting dressed."

Misty stood silent for a moment. "Figures _you_ would notice something like that. Anyway, so what—I think Rose and Timmy would make a lovely couple."

"Maybe we'd make a good couple. Why don't you let me show you my feelings for you?"

Misty stood there unconvinced. Drops started falling from the clouds above. Gary took her hands in his, drew her close and brought his face towards hers. He touched her lips with his, then pressed them.

At first she tried to protest, but then something made her change her mind. They stayed like that until the rain started to pour.

"You gotta admit that felt good," he said.

Misty sighed.

"Hey guys!" called Ash, coming back. He had not seen them kiss. "We better get inside."

♦

Misty let Gary walk ahead. Ash did not like the smug look on Gary's face but refused to show any reaction. Misty tapped Ash's arm and let him down a corridor that led to the guestrooms.

"Seen my room?"

"Would it be any different to mine?" he replied.

She shrugged him and took him to her bedroom. It was spacious, with light timber panelling, a marble-tiled floor covered with a plush rug, a large bed and some other furniture. White curtains framed a window that was being pelted with raindrops.

"It's bigger than mine," he said. "Nice rug, too."

"Sit down if you like."

Ash sat on the bed. It felt very comfortble. After his recent doings, Ash realized how much he missed sleeping in a bed.

Misty sat down next to him.

"Ash, is it OK if I talk with you?"

"What about?"

"Just... personal things. I mean... I need someone impartial to talk to, someone I can trust, who doesn't have any ulterior motives. Around here, you're the only person I know."

Ash felt surpised, almost elated by this sudden revelation.

"I'll... try to help."

"I don't want you to think I'm using you. I've only known you for a couple of days. Yet I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, and I was very impressed with everything you've managed to do."

Ash basked in the praise. Maybe Misty really liked him.

"What's worrying you?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do. Gary just proposed to me."

Ash felt like a graveler had fallen on him. Here he was, letting himself think that maybe against all hope this gorgeous girl in front of him might fall for him. Now, his deepest hope was shattered by none other than that jerk, Gary."

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"It's... uh..." He had to think of something fast. "I've seen how Gary treats girls in Pallet. I'd hate to think he'd be doing that to you."

"He says he's changed. He also reckons there isn't anyone else for me."

"And you believe him?"

"Ash, we both know you can't trust anything Gary says. But he's right in one thing: I need to consider my options."

Think Ash, think. What would Andy say?

"What are your options, Misty? And how do feel about them?"

"That depends on Flint. If he takes control of Cerulean, he could let me be queen, or choose someone else. The people would want me, and if Flint agrees, I won't be marrying Gary since he'll be ruling Pallet."

"And that would mean you wouldn't be marrying anyone unless they're descended from royalty."

Misty caught Ash's glance. He caught a glimpse of sadness. He refused to let himself hope that it had anything to do with him.

"But if Flint won't let me keep the throne..."

"You can marry who you like," he said, trying his hardest not to sound pleased at the prospect.

"In that case, if I marry Gary, I'll be a queen, and at least I'd have some power and influence to help my people."

"Are they your only options?"

She paused, and looked away.

"There is someone else, a commoner I met. I don't know how he feels about me, but I almost wish we could go and live together away from all this mess."

That's just great, thought Ash. So there's yet another suitor—I don't stand a chance.

"Anyway, if Gary's bothering you, why don't you tell him you need time to think it over."

"Thanks Ash, that's good advice."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes!" she called.

"Princess, dinner is being served."

"Thank you!"

♦

On the way to dinner, Ash tried to look cheerful, but inside, he couldn't shake the conversation from his mind. Why did I have to get myself infatuated with a princess, he asked himself. Yet he couldn't deny his feelings.

Nor could he deny the praise she gave him, the warmth she radiated. But she likes some other guy, Gary likes her, and the whole situation is complicated beyond belief by politics.

At the dinner table, Misty asked of Timmy.

"My son is resting. The healer believes he'll be fine soon, thanks to you Misty."

"You're welcome, O King."

"Do you think you'll defeat Walter?" asked Gary.

"Our suprise attack was succesful, and we have the population on our side. It'll take some time because we're trying to prevent casualties."

"And who will be ruling when you depose my father?"

"I understand your concern, Misty, but tonight, you need to rest. So please relax and enjoy the food. There's plenty of time tomorrow for serious talk."

During dinner, Ash noticed Gary trying to ingratiate himself with Misty, pouring her drink and passing her food (when in fact the waiter was more than capable).

When people had finished eating, Flint asked, "The food meets everyone's satisfaction?"

There was a general polite assent.

"I don't usually eat like a king, your highness," said Ash. "Thank you very much."

A that point, Gary excused himself. "I have something to attend to," he said, and walked out through a side door.

"You're welcome, Ash," said Flint. "You know, I've been to Pallet Town. Nothing beats your potatoes."

I grow them, your highness."

"Tell you what, Ash," said the king. "For doing such a great job on this mission, I'll send some business your way. How about you give the cook your address, and I'll get her to put in an order."

"Thank you, your highness." Ash looked very pleased.

"You can catch her if you go now, through that door and down to the end of the corridor."

Proceeding along the corridor, Ash saw Gary enter the room at the end and shutting the door behind him. Curious, Ash tiptoed to the closed door. It was not completely shut. All he had to do was move it an inch, and he could peek inside.

"I came to say thank you for the delicious dinner," he heard Gary say.

"I made your favourite," said a female voice. "So are you going to stand there and say thank you, or are you going to demonstrate your appreciation?"

He saw them come into view. A young, shapely woman around Gary's age with long silky black hair leant against a wall and pulled Gary close to her.

"Sally, this might be our last time," said Gary. "I'm going to try and get myself married."

She stared, disappointed.

"And why don't you marry me?"

"You know I can't. Stupid traditions."

She looked him up and down. She reached down to his hips and pulled him in tight. "Then let's make our last time a good one," she said before burrying her mouth in his face.

Ash was shocked. Gary proposes to Misty, then goes and cheats on her. He felt angry, he felt like barging in and exposing him for what he was.

Then again, it wouldn't pay to make Gary mad at him again. Gary looked at him murderously before—no point fooling around with his life, not when he had promised to protect Misty. Ash withdrew, deciding the best thing was to let Misty know when he got the chance.

♦

The next morning, a sevant brought Timmy breakfast. Shortly the healer came and checked his injury.

"You're doing well, your highness," she said as she examined him. Her fingers were cold but gentle. "I'll give you something for the pain."

She gave Timmy a bitter-tasting potion. He downed it quickly and followed it with a mouthful of oatmeal.

Just then, Flint and Brock came to see him.

"How is he?" Flint asked the healer.

"The healing root is working marvellously, but he needs rest."

He turned to Timmy. "I'm holding an audience with the princess this morning. I need to know how far our plans have progressed."

"Father... I... we rescued her and... b-brought her here. When I'm well enough, I'll escort her to Pallet."

"That's obvious," said the king, his eyebrows furrowing. "What I want from you is what I can't see with my own eyes."

"F-father... I... didn't... make any a-advances. I... I... Misty's like a sister to me—"

The king's eyes looked furious. "I sent you on a mission!"

"Please... father..."

"Address me as your king!"

"O k-king... I met her c-cousin R... R... Rose,. We couldn't... couldn't... help it. Father—I love her!"

Brock was taken aback. Flint looked as if we was about to explode. The healer stepped in.

"Your highness, my patient needs rest. Please leave."

"Woman, how dare you command your king!"

"With due respect, your highness ordered me to heal the prince. I am simply obeying your own command," she said with a bow, and pointed to the door.

Brock touched his father's arm and gestured towards the door.

"...O Prince," said the king from the doorway. "You will fulfill your mission, or you shall be expelled from the palace."

Timmy turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Doesn't my father love me?" he said aloud. The healer did not reply.

♦

Ash followed behind Gary and Misty into the royal chamber. It was only four days ago when he last stood here, yet it felt like so much longer. King Flint sat on the throne. Prince Brock stood next to him.

After a few quick formalities, Flint spoke.

"Princess Misty, I trust that you are pelased and grateful for your rescue from imprisonment. I wish to formally thank Brock, Gary, Timmy and Ash for their efforts and bravery that has led to a successful mission."

The king paused. All bowed in acknowledgement.

"O Princess, you must be concerned about the future and welfare of the people of Cerulean. For my kingdom to take on such an operation, you have to understand that we cannot afford to lose out. At the same time be assured that I will do everything in my power to ensure your people's welfare. You have my word."

Flint looked at Misty expectantly.

"Thank you, O King," she replied.

"I expect that your desire is to rule your people. I desire to have someone within my sphere of influence on the Cerulean throne. These two desires aren't incompatible. Something could be arranged."

"I... understand, O king."

"Prince Timmy wishes to speak to you. You may all visit him briefly. As soon as he's recovered, you'll continue your journey to Pallet as planned. Although we are winning, you O Princess are a symbol that wil tempt Cerulean forces to inflitrate our land.

"Yes, O king," she replied.

"That's all for now."

Ash, Misty and Gary left the royal chamber. An attendant went in after them.

"Kosaburo from Viridian wishes an audience," they heard the attendant say as they left to see Timmy.

Asking for directions once, Misty led them to the palace infirmary. She walked briskly with firm steps, as if she was determined about something.

They found Timmy asleep, basking in the morning sun that streamed through the windows. He was the only patient. Ash was about to ask if they should leave when Timmy stirred. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Hi guys." He sounded groggy.

"Hi Timmy," said Ash. "How do you feel."

"I won't be doing push-ups for a while."

Misty felt his forehead, then carefully probed the area around the wound. "You're very lucky. No fever or pus."

"Thanks to you," Timmy replied.

"No Timmy, I'm the one who should thank you for rescuing me. I feel bad about you getting hurt like that."

"I knew the risks. Hey, how did you get away from those guys?"

"You can thank Ash for that," said Misty. "He was amazing. Listen Timmy, can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure." Timmy looked at Ash and Gary. "Thanks for visiting guys. I"ll ask the healer if I can have dinner with you."

"Take care, Timmy," said Ash.

"See ya," said Gary, and he left with Ash.

"What's up?" asked Timmy.

"Your father—I think he wants us married."

"Uh... oh yeah... well... would... would you m-marry a guy like me?"

"Timmy, I didn't come here to hear you put yourself down. You're a wonderful friend and you've got a lot going for you. But I need to know something. The night I came to Rose's, did you go to bed with her?"

Timmy's face turned as red as a Pikachu's cheek spots.

"I see," said Misty. "And was she just a... a convenience for you to test your manhood, or do I take it you have feelings for each other?"

"Look... M-Misty... I... we... Oh!"

"Just nod or shake your head, O prince charming. Do you love Rose?"

Timmy nodded.

"And does Rose love you?

Timmy nodded.

"I see. That puts an end to your father's scheme then, doesn't it?"

"Wh-why? Can't w-we... work... something out?"

"No Timmy! I can think of many reasons why we can't!"

Timmy cringed at the sound of her voice.

"Father said... he'd expel me from the palace if I don't... m-marry you."

"Listen," she said, softening. "If Rose loves you, there's no way I'm going to hurt her by taking you away from her. Anyway, our marriage wouldn't work out. What sort of stability would that be for our kingdom."

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief. "That still leaves my father... And who's going to rule Cerulean."

"Yes, we'll have to think of something. For now, tell him... tell him we're still discussing it."

He nodded. She sat down on an adjacent bed.

"So tell me how it happened?" she asked.

Timmy flushed again. "We were k-k-kissing... and then we cuddled—"

"Guys!" she exclaimed. "Tell me how you fell in love."

"Oh. Thinking back now... I think the moment she opened the door and we saw each other, we... somehow connected. We spent the whole next day together. Oh Misty, she's so wonderful—it's like a fairy tale come true. I don't want to lose her, ever."

Misty looked wistful. "Just like..." she started, but shut up.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'd rather not say. It'll ruin everything."

"You made me fess up."

She sighed deeply, looked up and shook her hair. After a pause, she looked at Timmy.

"Promise you'll keep it secret?"

"'Course," he replied.

"From the moment I first saw him, Ash never ceases to amaze me. Especially how he handles monsters. He needs to learn a few table manners, and he's reckless at times, but—he's so strong, and brave, and gorgeous, and—"

"Wow, and I though _I_ was in love."

"In love? Who, _me_?" she squeaked, trying to look innocent.

"Face it, Misty, you're in deep. But you haven't said what he thinks of you."

She stared blankly at him.

"You don't know?" asked Timmy.

"I haven't asked him. Look, Timmy, my primary concern now is for my kingdom."

"Oh fine. It's not all right for me to marry you for the sake of a kingdom because I love someone else. But if _you_ love someone else, why doesn't that come into it?"

At that moment, the healer came into the infirmary.

"What's all this jabber I hear? Lie down, Timmy and get some sleep. Ah, Princess, you did an excellent job looking after the prince, but he needs rest now."

"Thank you," replied Misty.

"Aw come on, I'm bored," said Timmy, "and I don't feel sleepy any more."

"That can be fixed," said the healer, heading for the sleeping potion amongst the jars on the shelf."

♦

The rest of that day was uneventful. The following day, Ash was given a guided tour of Pewter City by Tommy, Timmy's next youngest brother. Pidgeys from Cerulean brought good news. The palace was now under seige, and the population was loosened from Walter's grip. It wasn't over yet, but all going well, it was only a matter of time.

Flint had second thoughts about sending Misty south. However, a pidgey brought him a message about another attempt by Cerulean forces to sneak through. He therefore decided to stick to plan and remove her from her proximity to the conflict.

By evening, Timmy was able to join them for dinner. With the help of medication made from plants from the Viridian Forest, the wound healed rapidly. By morning, it was expected he would be able to travel. Pikachu was also on its feet, so preparations were made for departure the next day.

At dinner time, Timmy sat next to Ash. They talked about fighting skills, monsters, girls and food. Ash was glad to have his friend back. He would miss him when it was all over.

"Food's really nice here," said Ash.

"I went to Pallet once, you know," said Timmy. "The thing I remember was how nice the food tasted." He put a piece of potato in his mouth. After swallowing, he said, "It must've been the potatoes. Pewter potatoes are real bland."

"I grow them, among other things," Ash replied, "but you don't want to know our secret."

"Why? What is it?"

"Tauros dung."


	25. Ambush

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 25 ♦ Ambush**

The following day started at dawn with a brief audience with Flint.

"Have you considered the matter we discussed?" Flint's gaze was fixed on Timmy.

"Yes... uh... well—"

"We've discussed the matter, O King," said Misty, "and we're giving it serious consideration."

Timmy turned to her and she smiled warmly at him. He smiled back. Flint appeared to be appeased.

"Go now. I'll send word when it's safe to return."

With that, they were dismissed. They received provisions and were given a tauros-drawn cart. Timmy took the reins and off they went.

Their tauros trotted down the well-worn path towards Viridian. The weather was on their side, pleasantly warm with clouds blocking the heat of the sun. At their present pace, they expected to make it through the Forest to Viridian City by nightfall.

Half an hour out of town, they passed a solitary figure walking south. It turned out to be Kosaburo returning home, so they stopped to offer him a ride.

"Thank you, your highness," Kosaburo said to Gary. "You have new companions?"

"This is Prince Timmy," said Gary, pointing to the driver, "and this is a friend of mine."

Kosaburo looked at Misty. "A maiden fair and nameless. My humble greetings."

"Take a seat," said Gary.

Ash lifted Pikachu onto his lap to make room. Kosaburo sat down and they took off again.

By noon, they had reached the edge of the Forest. They stopped to rest their tauros and to have lunch. It was warming up, but they would soon be under the canopy of the trees.

After lunch, each of them took a toilet break in turn. While Kosaburo was away, Gary spoke to the others.

"Is it more than a coincidence that that guy's been following us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"Ash and I met him on the way to Pewter."

"I heard his voice when we were sneaked into Cerulean," said Ash.

"And I'm pretty sure he had an audience with Flint yesterday just after us," said Gary.

"Maybe he went to Cerulean the same time we did," said Timmy, "and now he's going back home."

"Maybe," said Gary. "Then again..."

"Then again let's talk about something else," said Misty, who noticed Kosaburo come out from behind the trees.

♦

The journey through Viridian Forest was uneventful. The tauros moved slowly over the uneven path. Pikachu bobbed up and down on Ash's lap. When it got sick of it, it climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and gripped with all fours.

Ash noticed Pikachu look around. It must be remembering its old home, he thought. It suddenly occurred to him, what if Pikachu got homesick and suddenly decided to leave him. They continued their journey for hours, all the while Ash half-expecting Pikachu to spot something familiar and leap away.

Eventually they cleared the forest and Pikachu was still clinging to Ash. To his great relief, Ash's fears were unfounded. He and Pikachu were best friends, together forever.

It was late afternoon. The clouds had cleared and out of the forest the sunshine made it hot and sticky. They paused to stretch their legs. There was a stream where Timmy led the tauros to have a drink. Mindful of approaching nightfall, they kept their break short.

♦

By dusk, their tauros was too tired to keep up its brisk pace, so they continued slowly, following the dirt road towards the town. Some buildings in the distance had lamps shining through the windows, but as time passed, darkness took over more and more. When they reached the outskirts of town, there was only starlight to guide them.

"Can you drop me off here please?" asked Kosaburo.

"It's dark," said Timmy. "We'll take you to your destination."

"It's not far," he replied. "Here's fine."

"As you wish."

Timmy pulled the reins and the tauros stopped. Kosaburo alighted, walked away and vanished in the darkness.

"Let's go," said Timmy, his head started to droop. It was a long day and everyone was tired and hungry.

Before he could flick the reins, a figure appeared from nowhere. He pulled out a sword and brought it down, slashing the reins. Timmy stood up, dropped the rope from his hands and pulled out his sword. Gary did the same.

Within moments, the shadows around them morphed into an army of swordsmen, all dressed in black. Ash was scared. He had faced dangers in recent days, but this felt different. There was an evil that sent a chill through his soul.

"Drop your weapons if you value your lives," said one of the figures. It was a female voice.

"Leave us alone, or some of you will die," replied Gary.

"Take them!" was the woman's answer. The swordsmen closed in.

Gary and Timmy held out their swords defensively. Gary waited until one figure was within striking distance.

His sword slashed with lightning speed. The figure defended, but by the time their swords clashed, Gary's was halfway through his neck. The dark figure keeled over, blood spurting. His body hit the cart and bounced to the ground.

"Leave us alone, or you could be next," said Gary, pointing to a random figure. "Or you."

"Tip the cart," said the leader.

Two men unhitched the tauros while several more grabbed the cart from one side and tipped it over. Gary and Timmy lost their balance and couldn't attack. They all fell onto the ground, but righted themselves immediately.

"Circle!" Ash called, remembering his training.

Misty fortuitously landed next to the dead swordsman's sword and picked it up. They formed a semicircle with the upturned cart forming a defensive wall behind them. Ash tried to join, but Gary pushed him behind. Pikachu, uncertain as to what was going on, stuck next to Ash.

The fighting began in earnest. Three men took on Gary, Timmy and Misty. They clashed and blocked. After a minute, the swordsmen retreated and another set of three replaced them. After another minute, they swapped again.

Ash noticed that the enemy were fighting defensively. They didn't even try to injure them. He thought of using Pikachu's thunderbolt, but from inside the semicircle he feared it might hit someone on his side. And if Pikachu moved out, he'd be sure to be killed by a sword.

The swordsmen swapped again. The battle was less vigorous, but Gary and Misty still managed to keep their swords up. Timmy, however, was faltering. Ash couldn't figure it out. They would have had a chance to kill him by now.

A sudden loud clash, and Timmy's sword dropped from his hand. His opponent thrust his sword forward. Timmy jumped back and hit the cart. His opponent held his sword under Timmy's chin, pinning him.

"Stop the fight!" yelled Timmy's opponent.

The other two swordfighters pulled back out of reach. The leader stepped forward. She addressed Gary and Misty.

"Drop your swords."

Gary and Misty looked at each other. There was nothing they could do. Misty dropped her sword. Gary sheathed his.

"Drop it or he dies," she said coldly.

Gary took out his sword again. Ash could sense where he really wanted to stick it, but he dropped it nevertheless.

"Torch!" ordered the leader with a snap of her fingers.

A torch was lit and handed to her. She approached Misty.

"Ah yes, I recognize the pretty face. A wanted princess. I wonder who'll pay more for your return, Walter or Flint?"

She stepped along to Gary.

"And I recognize you too—Prince Pallet, I believe. Pallet has become prosperous over the years. I think you'll fetch a good price too."

Ash, who was still standing behind Gary, saw the leader's face in the light of the torch. Her hair was tied back and her face was hidden by a scarf. Could this be?

She moved onto Timmy.

"I don't recognize you, but I can tell the family resemblance. Won't your father be glad you're still alive." She nodded to the swordsman, who put down his sword. Timmy began to breathe again.

She stepped back to Gary.

"This is for killing him," she said angrily, nodding to the body at their feet. He knee thrust up and forward into Gary's guts. He bent over in pain.

"Hey!" yelled Ash, stepping forward.

The woman didn't change her composure. She held the torch up to see Ash's face.

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Ash responded, his face indignant but keeping his cool.

The woman's eyes opened wider.

"I ask the questions here!" She raised her hand to slap Ash's face.

Ash blocked with his forearm but he didn't retaliate. She stepped back to her men.

"You're from Pallet aren't you. Only Pallettowners have the gall to stand up to us unarmed. The others hide behind their monsters."

She stepped away from him, disdain on her face. "Take the others," she ordered his men. "You!" she pointed at the largest man. "Kill him," she said, nodding sideways at Ash. "But put away your sword. Make him suffer for his insolence to Cassidy!"

They bound Misty, Gary and Timmy and took them away. Ash was left with a thug twice his size. Pikachu looked up, wondering what was going on.

Ash couldn't read the man's face in the dark, but he sized him up. He'd be difficult, but not impossible. The man bore down on Ash and raised his fists.

Ash tried to surprise him. He shot a front kick towards him. The man swept Ash's leg aside as if he were swishing a fly. Without waiting, he shot his other fist towards Ash's face but Ash blocked the punch.

"A fighter," said the thug. "Let's see how tough you Pallettowners really are."

The man tried to punch Ash again with a left hook. Ash blocked it easily. It was followed by a punch to the gut that caught him by surprise. It winded him. The next thing he saw was the left hook again. Ash tried to block but he failed. The punch connected, sending Ash to the ground.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu while the man laughed. It ran over to Ash, sniffed him, then turned to face the attacker. Its cheeks sparked. The man hesitated.

Ash got to his feet. He circled around his opponent, waiting for a break. He was tired, hungry, thirsty and now in pain, but survival was his only thought.

The man moved forward. Ash jumped to one side, but the man had only feigned. The man feigned a move forward again. This time Ash didn't try to dodge. Instead, he shot a kick forward. It missed the man's vital spots and got him in the thigh. He showed no response.

Suddenly the thug bounded at Ash and socked him in the face. Ash blacked out, although for a moment before he lost consciousness, he thought he saw a blinding flash of light.

♦

The next thing Ash sensed was pain and cold. He jerked awake. All around him was darkness. Was this death—dark, cold and painful? He touched his face. The bruise told him he was very much alive. In the sky above, a star could be seen here or there peeking at him through the clouds.

There were torches in the cart, but he would have to find them first. He decided to grope until he got lucky.

He got up and took a step. He tripped over something and fell flat on top of it. It was a body, a large one. It could have been the guy that was beating him up. That he was dead explained why Ash was still alive, but how did the guy die?

Then he remembered the flash of light.

"Pikachu!" he called.

No answer.

He turned the other way and called again. If someone's hurt Pikachu...

He fumbled his way around until he found the bag with the torches. He got one out, searched for the flints, and lit it.

He cringed when he saw that he was standing in a pool of blood that drained from the guy Gary had killed. He wiped his shoes.

He realized how hungry and thirsty he was. After another search, he found the rest of their provisions and replenished himself, careful not to look at the bodies.

He noticed Gary's sword so he picked it up. He didn't know how to use it, but he might bluff his way. Anyway, Gary would surely need it if he managed to find him.

He followed the footprints on the dirt road for several yards until they stopped at a cobbled road. Now what? He continued in the same direction until he arrived at an intersection. Which way? Flummoxed, he sat down on the stone surface and put his hand to his forehead.

"Pikapi!"

Ash held up the torch and looked.

He couldn't believe it! Pikachu was not far away. Ash ran to his monster. It jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" it said, pointing.

Knowing what Pikachu meant, Ash followed its directions.

After about half an hour, they came to a dilapidated building. Pikachu pointed to one of the windows. There was dim light coming through a tattered curtain. Ash peered inside between the holes. He saw two men sleeping near a door. To one side of the room, he could make out at least two other sleeping figures. One looked like Gary. The other had short, spiky hair like Timmy's.

Ash tried to think of what to do. He had no idea of how to get inside or how many people he would have to fight. But if he could sneak in through the window...

He dropped the torch and put it out. Using Gary's sword, he began to prize the window open. It wouldn't budge. It might not have been opened for years. He tried harder. The timber frame splintered. Glass panels fell out and smashed.

The guards woke up. They looked at the window and saw him. One guard said something to the other. The latter rushed through the door while the first drew his sword and ran to the window.

Ash drew back and put Pikachu down. He could see no other way.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" he cried, pointing at the window.

Pikachu obeyed. An arc of lightning flew from its cheeks and through the broken window. The guard screamed and fell down.

Ash cleared the rest of the wood and glass from the window with the sword and hauled himself and Pikachu in. Inside, Gary and the others were waking. They were all there, but their hands were bound. The man on the floor was still alive but horribly burnt and writhing in agony.

Ash couldn't handle what he saw. In a moment of horror and confusion, he used Gary's sword to put him out of his misery.

He ran over to Gary. He cut his ropes just as more men were entering the room. Gary took his sword and engaged one of the men.

"Untie the others," he told Ash.

The other men, sword at the ready, closed in.

"Thunderbolt!" cried Ash.

A yellow bolt connected Pikachu with the nearest man. He contorted for a second, then fell, still and smouldering. The man engaging Gary lost focus and was rewarded by a blade through his heart. The remaining men panicked and fled out the door.

Meanwhile, Ash had managed to untie Timmy. Gary then slashed Misty's ropes.

"Out the window," Ash told everyone.

"There's people out there," said Timmy.

"Use Pikachu again," said Misty.

"Pikachu," said Ash, pointing out the window, "thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped onto the sill and followed orders. No-one was hit, but they scattered.

"Alright, let's go," said Gary.

One by one, they jumped out. Ash was last and was about to leave when the men that had fled earlier came back inside.

"Get to safety, all of you!" Ash called out as the men approached.

Ash sent his leg backwards into the nearest man's stomach. He wasn't expecting it and got winded. Ash spun around and side kicked him in the groin. It connected solidly. The man stopped, his mouth and eyes open. He fainted.

But it was no use. By the time Ash righted himself, there was a sword against his right side and another not far to his left.

Cassidy walked into the room. She surveyed the carnage and shook her head.

"You again?"

Ash remained silent. Cassidy stooped and examined the bodies of the electrocuted men. She came up to Ash.

"Is that how you got away before? The monster?"

Ash didn't reply. One of the men jabbed him in the ribs with the blunt side of his sword.

"Never mind," she said. "Leave him. Lord Giovanni will be very interested in him." She asked Ash, "Will you at least tell me your name?" Her eyes glared. "Answer or I'll change my mind about sparing your life."

"I'm Ash, from Pallet."

"Very well, Ash. Sit over there until Lord Giovanni arrives. You two, stand guard. I'll send in some men to take care of these bodies."

Ash had no choice but to obey. Cassidy said she planned to keep him alive, so he took the opportunity to sleep.

♦

Ash woke up to the sound of Cassidy's voice. Besides her and the two men guarding him, there were two others. One man looked only a few years older than Ash with a scarf around his face. Butch, undoubtedly. The other man was older, perhaps fifty, with dark hair, slightly balding. He wore formal clothing—expensive by the look of it.

"You were told to get up," said the younger man.

Ash couldn't mistake that voice. He got up and stared at him. The fellow stared back momentarily and then turned to Cassidy.

"So what happened?" he asked her.

"This guy shows up with a monster and turns it on my men," she replied.

The older man took a step forward.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked Ash. His voice carried authority and determination. He didn't seem like someone to mess with.

"No," Ash answered curtly, although he could hazard a guess.

"I am Giovanni, Lord of Viridian."

"What do you want with me?"

"Straight to the point. I like a man like that." Ash stared back without response.

"I too shall be straight to the point," Giovanni continued. "You are a monster tamer. I want you to impart that skill to my men."

"I'd sooner die!"

"That can be arranged."

Giovanni snapped his fingers. The two soldiers guarding him pulled out their swords. Ash knew this could be the end. But that's what he had been prepared for all his life.

"But I would prefer a more mutually agreeable solution," said Giovanni. "Help me, and you will live. Join me, and you can have whatever you want. Money, women, land... Tell me, what do you desire most?"

"What I want most is to see you dead. There's no way I'll be a traitor to Pallet."

"I'll give you time to think about it. While I let you live, my offer stands."

Giovanni took one of the guard's swords. He put it up to Ash's neck and swiped it down. It slashed his shirt. Giovanni tore it off him, leaving his top bare. Ash was chilled by the cold air coming through the window he had broken earlier. Giovanni returned the sword to the guard's scabbard.

"Soften him up," he told the guard. "The rest of you, leave him. I'll return later to see if he's changed his mind."

They left, shutting the door behind them. Ash was left alone with a soldier, stronger than him, who looked like he was about to enjoy himself. This time, Pikachu was not here to help.


	26. Friend and Foe

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 26 ♦ Friend and Foe**

The man rolled up his sleeves. Ash tried to surprise him with a swift kick but he dodged. Ash followed with a punch but he blocked it. The man punched towards Ash's face. Ash blocked it easily.

"That's good, kid. My job's usually boring."

"You can't beat me," Ash bluffed.

"As long as you feel..." The man feigned another punch to Ash's face with his left. Ash pushed it away. He surprised Ash with an uppercat to the stomach. "...pain, that's all I care about."

Ash bent over in pain, but righted himself up straightaway. He tried another punch, but the man blocked it and retaliated with a slap to the bruise on his face.

Ash screamed.

"That's what I want to hear."

Ash scolded himself for showing pain, but he couldn't help it. His face was now on fire.

Before he could fully recover, Ash felt another blow to his stomach. This time it winded him.

He felt ashamed. All that training in Pallet that had served him so well... and now to be humiliated by some Viridianite scum. His anger built up. The moment he caught his breath, he lashed out in a volley of punches, aiming at anything and everything.

One or two punches hit their mark, but most were blocked. His opponent blocked his last punch, a left hook, which left Ash's face open. The man closed in and swiped his elbow up under Ash's chin.

Ash flew back and hit the wall. He was knocked out momentarily and started sliding to the ground, but his opponent grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet. He slapped the bruise on his face again.

"Stand like a man, Pallet weakling."

Ash came to in time to hear that remark. His blood boiled. Then he realized something. The soldier wasn't using his legs. If he could get away from the wall, draw him into the middle of the room...

"Lord Giovanni wants to see some bruises when he gets back," said the man, "Let's get started."

He punched Ash with a jab to the left ribs, then a hook to his right side. Ash's brain was still too dull from the elbow strike. Before he could think of what to do, he was struck again.

"It's a shame, good-looking kid like you. Why don't you take up Lord Giovanni's offer?"

"Never!"

"Have it your way."

The man punched again, but Ash blocked it with his arm and jumped to the side. The man followed, but not before Ash jumped away from the wall.

Now was his chance. He couldn't mess up. He couldn't take any more, and he felt that Pallet Kingdom's honour was at stake. He fired a side kick into the man's stomach. It seemed to stun him enough for another.

Ash threw a front kick towards the man's knee, aiming to cripple him, but his opponent dodged and came closer. Ash hadn't prepared for that. He tried kicking him in the head. It hit, but weakly, and left Ash's face open for a fraction of a second. All his opponent had to do was reach out and slap, and Ash reeled in pain again.

Ash tried pushing him away with a right front kick, but the man grabbed Ash's leg and pulled him off balance. Then with a push, Ash found himself flat on his back.

The man's legs were astride Ash's left leg. Ash thrust it up towards his groin. With lightning reflexes Ash's opponent let go of Ash's right leg, stopped Ash's left, gripped the latter and yanked it. Ash slid towards him. All the man had to do was raise his left foot and his heel smacked squarely into Ash's crotch.

The pain was unbearable. Ash shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, doing his best to keep silent.

"You can't try your fancy tricks on me, kid. If you're the best your town can do, Pallet's gonna be history."

He dropped Ash's leg to the floor. Ash tried to open his eyes, but they were watering so much, he couldn't see. He could sense his opponent step over. Ash didn't know what he would do to him, but all he could do now was ride it out, and hope the torture would end. If it didn't he trully feared he might crack.

"Pallet weakling. Pallet loser. Join us. It'll be worth your while, believe me."

Ash heard himself speak, but it felt as if someone else was speaking on his behalf.

"I'll never join you, you filthy scum!"

How his other self said it, he didn't know, but he wished he hadn't. He mentally prepared himself for copping it hard.

"I'll show you who's scum!"

A kick to the ribs. Please stop.

A stomp on his stomach. Please, no more.

He braced himself for the next blow.

Something was odd. He was expecting more, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and wiped the tears.

The guy stood over him, eyes staring wildly, his mouth agape. His hands were clutching something on his chest.

No, they were covered in blood, clutching at something through his chest.

Ash used every last ounce of strength to roll out of the way. The man came crashing down, and did not move.

Gary stepped closer and pulled his sword out of the body. He wiped the blood off on the man's trousers and sheathed it. He helped Ash to his feet.

"Let's get out while the coast is clear," Gary whispered.

He helped Ash out the window and led him down the road, but Ash collapsed. Gary helped him up and put Ash's arm over his shoulder.

"I told you guys to get to safety."

"I don't take orders from peasants."

Ash turned to face him. "Thanks," he said.

"I also don't leave friends in trouble." Gary looked at Ash in the eyes. There was not a trace of malice or derision. "Can you walk any faster?"

"I'll try."

"Why were they bashing you? Revenge for freeing us?"

"They want me to help them train monsters. But I'm no traitor!"

Gary turned away. Ash could swear the guy was choked up.

Finally, Gary said, "You know, when we started on this journey, I was a real jerk, Ash. I... I had no idea what we'd be in for."

"Neither did I. Gary, can we stop for a minute?"

Gary looked around and said, "We're not being followed, but the Nidorino's not far. Hang in there pal."

Five minutes later, they reached the inn and were let inside. Once inside, the proprietor was alarmed to see Ash's condition.

"Your highness," he said to Gary, "I only just arrived. The princess told me of your abduction and of your rescue by your brave companion."

He helped Gary sit Ash on a seat.

"Thanks Charles. Where's Misty?" asked Gary.

"Her highness is at breakfast. I'll ask her to come. But first, how can we help your companion?"

"Can someone help me take him to his room?"

Charles signalled the nearest guard, who put Ash's arm around his shoulder and helped him up the stairs.

"Room 17," said the proprietor.

Soon Misty, Timmy and Pikachu came up to Ash's room, followed by Charles. Ash was lying on his bed. Pikachu jumped onto the bed, sniffed him, and licked the bruise on his face.

"Back to your post, please," the proprietor told the guard. He left.

Misty gasped as soon as she saw Ash. Timmy came closer.

"Ash," he said, "what've they done to you!"

Misty came up to Ash and looked him over.

"Are we safe here?" Gary asked Charles.

"Lord Giovanni has said that the inns shall be safe. He's a thief and a liar but he earns enough taxes from our inns to keep that promise."

"There are no open wounds," said Misty. She asked Charles, "Do you have any pain salve and bruising ointment?"

"I'll bring you some in a moment, your highness." He stepped to the door, looked around outside the room, then came back in. "I'm very sorry this has happened," he said in a hushed voice. "There are many in Viridian who long for the old ways, before Giovanni seized power.

"Can't you organize yourselves and defeat him?" asked Timmy.

Charles shook his head. "There are too many spies, too many who'd betray us out of greed." He raised his voice again. "I'll have someone bring up what you need."

"Gary, Timmy," said Misty, "you get something to eat. I'll stay here and do what I can. Oh, Timmy, can you bring Ash some water—no food yet."

They left and she began examining him, starting with his face. An attendant brought the medication and left.

"Ash," she asked as she prodded, "why did they do this to you?"

"They wanted me to help them train monsters. I refused. Ouch!"

"Sorry. I'd say that rib's broken."

She rubbed some ointment on it. Misty shook her head. "I've heard stories, but never knew how brutal Giovanni could be."

"It's Butch and Cassidy we were up against. You know, I was holding out until he got me in the—" He blushed.

"Want me check it out?"

"Misty!"

"I've treated lots of guys in Cerulean. I think I know what they look like. Anyway, it can't be that bad. Let's check your other ribs."

She prodded and poked. Ash occasionally reacted to a stab of pain as she touched an injury. Misty applied the ointments, massaging Ash's chest. He closed his eyes, feeling the relief. Misty's touch was awesome—gentle, soothing, comforting, carressing the pain into submission. She was now up to his abdomen. She went past his navel. He found himself starting to feel aroused.

No! He squeezed his eyes tighter. That was one place he had promised not to go.

He felt a drop on his abdomen. He opened his eyes. Misty was trying to hold back tears, without much success.

She lifted her hands to her face and tried to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"Misty?"

"I'm sorry, Ash. I... How can someone do this to you?"

"Your father did worse, Misty."

"Yes but... not... not to someone..."

"What's the matter?"

She turned away from him.

"Ash, I haven't told you how I feel about you. I didn't want to be unfair on you. And anyway, I have no idea how you feel about me."

"Do you have feelings for me?" Ash felt a hope rise within him. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he'd end up hurt, but he had to know.

Misty turned back to face him. She looked into his eyes.

"Ever since I first saw you, I've been amazed. Ash, I like everything about you." She lifted her head and shook her hair. "Why can't the world be simple?"

"Misty?"

"Yes, Ash."

"When I first heard about what happened to you, I figured the kind of person you were. And I know that you were the person I wanted to be with. But I know it can't happen, you being a princess and I'm just a nobody."

"Ash! You're no nobody. You're more noble than any royalty."

"Are you seriously thinking of marrying Gary?"

"It's probably what'll happen. I'm sorry... Ash?"

"What?"

"Can I at least have one kiss? I'd like to have something to remember about our love."

"I don't know, Misty. It might not be the right thing."

"Please?"

Ash did not have the heart to refuse what he himself wanted to do. He closed his eyes and waited.

He felt her breath on his cheek. Then a warm tenderness covered his lips. He responded, embracing her and holding her close. Yes, this was right. Even if they did not have a future together, he had at least done the impossible. He had stolen a kiss from a princess who had been locked in a castle in a far away kingdom. He could not escape the sweetness of the moment, her hair tickling his face, her warm hands on his shoulders, her chest pressing down on his.

He lost track of time. It might have been seconds they were joined, but it felt like minutes. But their moment came to an end abruptly.

"Hey Ash, Misty!" It was Gary's voice. "We just sent—"

They broke apart and turned to see Gary and Timmy at the door. What alarmed Ash most was the look on Gary's face. Whether it meant anger or hatred, hurt or betrayal, he couldn't be sure.

"Ash!" he burst out. "What are you doing?"

"It was my idea," said Misty.

"Doesn't mean he has to agree to it," shouted Gary. "Ash, I asked Misty to marry me!"

"I know," said Ash, "but—"

"You _know_? And you _still_—?"

Ash remembered something and replied indignantly, "You asked Misty to marry you, then you went and made out with Sally?"

"What?" Timmy exclaimed.

Now Misty was alarmed. "Who's Sally?"

"My father's cook," replied Timmy.

"So it's one rule for you," said Ash, "and another for Misty."

"I'm angry at you, Ash, not Misty."

"So what's this about Sally, then?" asked Misty indignantly.

"Oh come on," replied Gary. "You know us princes. We marry for business and have sex for pleasure."

Misty and Timmy looked shocked.

"That's the most horrid thing I've heard," said Misty. "There's no way I'll marry you!"

Gary's eyes opened wide, his nostrils flared. He pointed at Ash, lying on the bed.

"You! this is your fault! When we get back to Pallet, you better watch out."

Ash got onto his elbows.

"Yeah, you just try!" he yelled back.

Gary stormed out.

"Ash, settle down," said Misty.

"Settle down? With that madman threatening me like that?"

"And how do you propose to defend yourself?"

"I've got my fists!"

"Misty shook her head. "Maybe kissing you was a mistake after all," she said, and left the room.

"Misty, wait!" he called after her, but she ignored him.

Ash was left with Timmy and a silent Pikachu. He petted the little monster, who licked him back.

"What's up with her now?" Ash asked.

"Gary doesn't play fair, Ash. She doesn't want you getting even more hurt. By the way, we came to tell you that I sent a pidgey to father about what happened, and Gary sent one to Samuel. We've asked for an armed escort."

"How long will that take?"

"Hopefully we'll get a reply later today. If they agree, we'll be able to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Hey Timmy, you're a prince. What are the customs about marriage and stuff?"

"You're serious about Misty, aren't you?"

Ash nodded.

"There's two rules," replied Timmy.

"Go on."

"It's tricky, Ash. First, the throne passes to the oldest son, but if they can't or won't take it, it passes the next oldest and so on, and then the daughters. After that it goes to the oldest grandson and so on. If there's no descendant who'll take the throne, you go up a generation and start again."

"OK, but what about marrying someone who's not descended from royalty?"

"That's the second rule. Someone can't take the throne if they've married a commoner. However, one of their descendants can if they marry a royal."

"Who made up those dumb rules?"

"Ash, you can't change them now. If Misty marries you, she won't be able to rule Cerulean. Trouble is, my father wants me to rule Cerulean, and at the moment, he's got the most say."

"So what are you getting at, Timmy?"

"Misty's got nothing to lose by marrying you. If I get to be king, I'll even let you two stay in the palace, make you both my advisors or something. Trouble is, Misty's stubborn."

Ash scratched his head.

"Timmy, I really like Misty. I mean, I lover her. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"She loves you too, Ash. You can't let go of her now. By the way, here's your water."

"Thanks," said Ash, taking the cup. "Hey, would you mind if you get me something to eat?"

"Wow, a commoner asking a prince to fetch him something."

"Fine, I'll go get it myself."

"No, no, I'm happy to do it. It's just.. odd how fate somehow has a way of twisting things around."

* * *

_Thanks for the positive reviews. Only two more chapters to go to a (I hope) stunning conclusion to this tale._


	27. The Beedrill

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 27 ♦ The Beedrill**

The tone amongst the group had completely changed since three days ago. Then, they were leaving Pewter feeling victorious. Misty was rescued, Cerulean was on the verge of liberation, the four of them were on good terms. Now, on the last leg of their journey back to Pallet, even the news that King Walter had surrendered didn't brighten their day. Gary and Misty were each sitting alone quietly. At least Ash and Timmy were still on speaking terms, but neither of them was particularly talkative in the circumstances.

Ash sat next to Timmy at the back of one of the carts, patting Pikachu who was dozing on his lap. They were through the woods and into the sunshine. In a few hours, he would be back in familiar territory.

Ash did not feel like the same person. After what he had experienced, going back to peasant life was a let down, like a grown man going back to play with toys. He wondered what Andy was up to with his weedle, and Jessica, and Mike. Would his mother notice any changes in him?

When they arrived in Pallet Town, Ash did not have to wait to have one question answered. Andy was waiting to greet him, and he no longer had a weedle. Now, buzzing over him, flew a full-grown beedrill! Everyone in the party was alarmed at first sight of it, but Andy assured them that it was well trained and wouldn't harm a soul. "The boss even let's it chase the rattata away," he said.

Ash could only talk with Andy for a few moments. The group were on their way to an audience with the king.

♦

The king surveyed the four youths before him. Hi gaze descended upon Ash, who was kneeling deferentially. He raised an eyebrow at Pikachu who was imitating its tamer.

"Rise, Ash. I commend you all for a successful mission, and especially you, Ash, as the second in command."

"Your highness, I have to admit a lot of the credit goes to Gary."

Gary sneered.

"O King," said Misty, "Ash showed much courage and initiative."

"I chose you and Gary for your complementary abilities," said Samuel. "From what I hear, it appears I chose well. It also appears that your relationship has not improved—that is unfortunate. Now I expect you're tired from your journey. Prince Timmy, you will be seen to your quarters. Ash, you may return home. I shall summon you again in the morning. Prince Gary, you are dismissed. Princess Misty, we are expecting an envoy from Cerulean in the morning, so I wish to speak with you alone."

♦

Delia embraced her son. Ash groaned as his sore ribs were squeezed. She then had a close look at the bruise on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he lied.

"So saving a princess isn't as easy as it sounds?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Delia just smiled.

"Hey mom, meet Pikachu. I found him in the Viridian Forest.

Delia examined the yellow monster.

"What a distinctive tail it's got. Are you sure it's safe? It doesn't bite?"

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding, dear. Pikachu's lovely. Now sit down for dinner."

He sat down. Finally, Ash let himself relax. A weariness descended upon him. A home-cooked meal and a well-earned rest. A few formalities with the king in the morning, and then life would return to how it was. Maybe that wasn't so bad after all.

Halfway through dinner there was a rap on the door.

Delia opened it. It was Mike.

"Miss Delia..." he said huffing, "I need to... talk to Ash."

"Come in, Mike."

Mike rushed in. He paused momentarily at the sight of the monster, but then went on.

"Ash... Jessica said... Gary..."

"Slow down dear," said Delia.

"Jessica overheard Gary talking at the Spearow... He's getting his gang to come and bash you."

Delia gasped.

"I'm going to face him."

"Ash, no!" said Mike.

"Ash, you're already hurt enough," said Delia.

"No mom," I have to face him some time. I'll try and talk to him. If I'm going to lose, I'd rather get it over with."

"Jessica's trying to find Andy to come and help," said Mike

"I don't want you guys getting caught up in this."

"We're friends, Ash. We're in this together."

Ash called Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, can you go to the palace? Get Misty and Timmy?"

Pikachu cocked its head and wiggled its ears.

"Misty and Timmy," said Ash, pointing outside towards the palace. "Bring them here." He pointed to himself.

Pikachu perked up.

"Pika pika!" it said, nodding. It hopped out the door and ran off.

"What can they do?" asked Mike.

"They know Gary better than I do. They might be able to talk him out of it."

"Do you think Pikachu understood properly?" asked Delia.

Ash shrugged. "Mom, do you have a better idea?"

Just then, Jessica and Andy arrived. Andy's beedrill was buzzing overhead. Ash and Mike went outside to meet them.

"Ash," said Jessica between puffs, "You've got to hide... At the Spearow... I heard Gary rounding up his mates... coming to bash you up."

"He won't run," said Mike. "I'm going to stay here with him. You guys in?"

"I think both of you have lost your minds," replied Jessica. "Ash, you better hide now and sort it out after Gary's had a chance to cool off."

"Guys, I don't think we have much choice," said Andy. "Look over there."

Gary was coming down the road leading a group of five guys roughly his age. Andy moved in front of Ash. Jessica and Mike took positions to his left and right. Andy's Beedrill floated above. Gary's gang wielded sticks, except for Gary himself. A well-built youth stood at the back of the group.

"Hey, Gary," said one of the guys, "you never said anything about a beedrill."

"Yeah!" said another. "You only said you'd take care of the pikachu."

"Relax," said the guy at the back. "That's Andy's—it doesn't hurt anyone."

Gary stopped. The two groups faced each other.

"I only want Ash," said Gary. "I don't have a problem with the rest of you."

"Your highness," replied Andy, "we've come to welcome Ash home. You're welcome to join us so we can hear more of your travels."

"Gary," said Ash, "it's not my fault. Misty said she was seriously thinking about marrying you."

"So all this is over a girl?" said Jessica. "Your highness, why don't you and Ash settle this in a more honourable way?"

"He knows I'll beat him one-on-one," said Ash.

"Men!" said Jessica. "I meant ask the lady to decide."

Gary did not respond to any of this.

"Get them!" he said.

Gary moved to the back. The well-built guy moved to the front, forming a head of formidable-looking triangle and bringing him face to face with Andy.

"Hi John," said Andy. "What've you been up to since you were kicked out of class?"

John's eyes narrowed.

"Never could learn self-control?" Andy continued.

"Go!" said Gary.

Andy didn't wait for John to make the first move. He closed in, punching towards John's face. John blocked and retaliated with his club. Andy blocked that blow and moved around him. Meanwhile, two guys went for Jessica and two for Mike. Ash moved in to help Mike who was the weaker fighter.

The fight continued, but it was four against five, John was tough, and Ash was still recovering from his injuries. Trying to avoid being clubbed meant that Ash's group had to fight defensively, and they scored very few hits against Gary's mob.

Wham!

Mike was struck in the shoulder and fell down. Ash reached out and kicked Mike's opponent in the head. That stunned him enough to give Mike a break, but Ash had to continue defending against his own opponent. Jessica had to defend against two opponents and was quickly tiring. Andy scored a kick against John's hand, injuring his right wrist. John dropped his stick and drew back.

"Retreat!" called Ash.

Ash pulled Mike onto his feet and they withdrew into the house. As soon as Andy's beedrill followed them in, they shut the door and Ash bolted it. Delia attended to Mike's shoulder. Fortunately, no bones were broken.

Thump! thump! thump! on the door.

"Miss Delia," Gary shouted through the door. "We don't want to break our way in, so please hand Ash over immediately."

"Your highness," Delia called back, "save your manners for the king."

"Mom! Don't make him angry with you."

Delia smirked. "Let him in and I'll show him a thing or two."

Everyone's eyebrows were raised. Meanwhile there were more thumps on the door.

"When I used to be a maid at the palace, I was also learning how to fight. You don't think Ash inherited his skill from his father?"

"Miss Delia," said Jessica, "you haven't practised in years!"

The thumping got louder.

"My father?" said Ash. "You've never mentioned him before."

"He was an excellent swordfighter in his younger days."

"We're gonna need a whole troop of swordfighters to get out of this mess," said Mike.

The sound of smashing glass turned their attention to the window. One of Gary's mob had smashed it with his stick.

"Mom, I better surrender," said Ash. "No point in the rest of you getting hurt."

The door thumped so hard, the whole house shook.

"They're gonna smash their way in," said Jessica.

"Do you have anything we could use as weapons?" asked Andy.

"We can break the legs off your table," said Mike.

"What about a knife?" asked Jessica.

Another crash against the door. This time, the frame cracked.

"Your Beedrill!" said Ash.

"I've trained my Beedrill not to attack anyone," said Andy. Jessica looked at Ash in horror.

"It's our only chance," Ash protested.

The door was hit again. This time, it caved in with a crash. Four guys entered slowly, clubs at the ready.

"Ash," said Gary, "surrender, or your mates are gonna get it."

"Now!" called Ash.

"Beedrill," said Andy, pointing at Gary's henchmen, "attack them!"

Beedrill buzzed towards them.

It did not have to attack. The four youths dropped their clubs and were out of there faster than you could say "frightened rattata". John, who had been looking in from the door, followed his mates, clutching his injured wrist.

Gary was left alone. Turning his back to the doorway, he faced his retreating mates and called out to them. He did not see the monster approaching from behind.

"Wait, stop!" yelled Ash.

The monster did not know Ash's voice. By the time Andy realized what was about to happen, the beedrill bent down its rear end. With a short buzz, its point pierced Gary's shoulder.

"Beedrill, no!" called Andy, but it was too late. Gary dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Oh dear no!" said Delia, her hands to her face. "He's going to die unless we hurry. We have to cut open the wound and wash the poison away."

Ash walked over to him. The prince was a pitiful sight. His face was contorted in agony, his right hand clutching his shoulder, his legs writhing like those of a wounded raticate.

"Hold him still," Ash said. Andy grabbed his legs, Mike and Jessica an arm each. Ash pulled out Gary's sword.

"Go on," said Gary, "put me out of my misery... I'm going to die anyway."

Jessica stared. "Ash, you're not gonna kill him?"

"Turn him over," Ash repled. "Hurry!"

They did so. Gary was in too much pain to resist.

"You stabbed me in the back already, Ash," said Gary.

Ash ignored him. He used the sword to tear off Gary's sleeve. He looked at the wound. With the tip of the sword, he slashed it open.

Gary screamed, then swore at Ash.

"Mom, some water!"

Delia rushed over some water and washed the wound. It bled profusely.

"I think you cut it too deep, dear," she said. "We'll have to bandage it."

"Pikapi!"

Ash looked up. He saw Pikachu leading the way, with Misty and Timmy struggling to keep up.

Misty came over and looked down at the mess that was Gary.

"What happened?"

"My Beedrill," said Andy, sounding very depressed.

"Where's the nearest healer?" Misty asked.

"There's only one," said Jessica. "She's on the other side of town."

"What about the palace?"

"Oh yes," said Delia. "There's an infirmary there, where the healer's former apprentice works"

Misty directed the others to construct a makeshift stretcher out of two brooms and some items of clothing while Delia bandaged Gary's wound. They placed Gary, who was now unconscious, onto the stretcher, and Andy and Ash carried him. Andy sent his beedrill home.

On the way, Ash recounted the events to Misty and Timmy. By the time they got there, Gary was pale. His skin was cold and clammy, and his breathing shallow. They rushed him into the infirmary.

"Gary can be a real jerk sometimes," said Timmy, while they were waiting outside. "I think you did the best you could in the circumstances."

"Yeah, but will the king see it that way?" said Ash.

"I feel lousy," said Andy.

"It was my idea," said Ash, putting his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Look, if it was up to me and my graveler," said Timmy, "I wouldn't've hesitated to defend myself."

The entire group spent the night in the palace grounds, getting what sleep they could on seats and on carpets. The king meanwhile had spent the whole night up, summoning each person individually into his chamber. Everyone came out ordered not to speak with others about what was discussed.

"I don't believe I had an audience with the King," said Andy, who was the last one to see him. "I had no idea how kind and wise he was. Still, it was very scary."

Ash could see from his worried frown that Andy was taking the matter as badly as he was. In truth, they were both responsible, and if Gary died, what would the king do to them?

"Are you going to get into trouble?" asked Mike.

"What about me?" asked Ash.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to discuss it," Andy replied.

By early morning, they were all fast asleep. Ash woke up to find Misty next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He stirred, and that woke her up. She didn't say a word or look at him. She got up and went to check on Gary. She came out a short while later.

"You'll be happy to know that Prince Gary is over the worst of it. He's conscious again, still weak, but free of the poison."

Most people did not know whether to smile or weep. Ash felt partially relieved. He glanced at Andy, but couldn't read his emotions.

"Oh, and his shoulder hurts," Misty added, casting an angry glance at Ash.

"I did the best I could," Ash protested.

Very soon, an attendant brought the group a light breakfast of tea and scones. Shortly after that, they were all summoned into the royal chamber. The king looked worn out. Standing near him was Philip from Cerulean.

"Please come in and sit down," said King Samuel. "I have much important news to discuss."


	28. Fairy Tale Ending

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 28 ♦ Fairy Tale Ending**

Misty bowed courteously to King Samuel, then rushed over and hugged Philip.

"Princess Misty," said Philip, "I'm so relieved to see you well."

"After being locked in the castle, smuggled out of the kingdom, chased by my father's soldiers and kidnapped by Giovanni... I'd say I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Ahem," said King Samuel.

"My apologies, your highness," said Philip.

"Please sit down, we have much to discuss."

They all sat down on the carpeted floor. Ash sat next to his mother. She smiled at him. He wondered what it meant. Pikachu sat down next to Ash.

"Before we discuss the matter of Cerulean, our honoured guest Philip will have to wait for an urgent matter. Last night, Prince Gary, my grandson, was brought to the infirmary. His condition was serious. He could have died. Due to the intervention of those at hand, including Delia and Princess Misty, his life was saved and he is well enough to join us."

The king pulled the cord next to his throne. A bell rang. Gary came in, followed by three guards. The royal chamber was now crowded. The guards surveyed everyone in the room. Ash felt a nervous wreck. He took his mother's hand. She squeezed in reassuringly.

"Guards!" said the king.

Ash felt like he regretted having a stomach.

"Arrest Gary!"

Two guards grabbed an arm each.

"Easy," said the king. "I doubt he's in a position to fight."

Gary was shocked. Everyone looked around, bewildered. Ash expected Gary to rant, but he remained silent, looking as perplexed as anyone else. Then Ash's thoughts returned to himself. Was he still to be held accountable? What of Andy?

"In the matter of the attempted assault on Ash, it would appear that Gary is responsible. Only minor injuries were reported. Therefore, I shall pardon him with a warning and he will be forced to pay for the repairs to Delia's residence."

"Then why am I under arrest?" Gary asked.

"How do you address me?" replied the the king.

"O King," said Gary. There was no malice tainting his voice, only a look of resignation on his face.

"There are three women who admit that they had sexual relations with you outside of marriage. In Pallet, the law punishes each such offence by a year's imprisonment."

Several people gasped. Gary almost choked.

"Then, O King," said Gary, "you'll have to lock up half the kingdom!"

"I doubt it. In any case, the offence is pardonable if the offenders agree to marry. In your case, it is the remorseless repetition of the offence that warrants the severity of the penalty."

Gary opened his mouth to protest, but then had nothing to say.

"Returning now to the matter of the assault on Gary by a monster. This is a grave turn of events, one that I hoped would never have happened in my kingdom, at least not in my lifetime. I would have hoped that by letting Ash see the horror of Cerulean, he would have learnt that to attack a human being with a monster is reprehensible. Instead, Ash appears to have acquired the perception that monsters are simply another weapon."

Ash's head bent low. He wasn't being given the chance to speak in his defence. His mother embraced him. He closed his eyes. He wished he could be a child again, not burdened with the responsibilities of adulthood.

"Furthermore," continued King Samuel, "he has contaminated another young man with that perception, and in concert these two young men nearly killed my only grandson."

Ash wanted to look over at Andy to see how his closest friend was coping, but he couldn't even open his eyes. What would happen? Would they be imprisoned? Exiled? Executed?

"After speaking with all the witnesses, I have satisfied myself that there were extenuating circumstances, namely, Ash and Andy were acting in self-defence. The law requires me therefore to pardon the parties involved."

What?

Ash opened his eyes. He looked at his mother, who was smiling at him. He looked over at Andy. He was bending his head back in relief. Ash turned to look at the king.

"However," said the king, looking straight back at Ash, "I trust they will take this warning to heart, and I hope that Pallet Kingdom will never again see such an incident."

"Answer the king," whispered Delia.

"Yes, your highness," Ash croaked, immensely relieved. "Thank you."

"Yes, your highness," Andy replied softly.

"Now let us return to the matter of Cerulean." Samuel turned to Philip. "Envoy Philip has arrived to discuss the matter of the throne."

"Thank you, your highness," said Philip. He bowed to the king, then turned to face the group. "The people of Cerulean have suffered for decades under the rule of Walter and Flora. We were hoping to overthrow them and place their daughter, Princess Misty, on the throne. Nothing would have pleased us more than to accept our gracious and beautiful princess as our queen. Unfortunately matters prevent this. Firstly, Walter uncovered our plot and imprisoned Misty. Secondly, King Flint has assisted us in overthrowing Walter in exchange for his son Timmy on the throne. Thirdly, it appears Misty has developed a strong affection for one of her rescuers."

Ash's jaw dropped. He couldn't mean me, could he? He dared to look up at his mother. She looked down at him proudly.

"King Samuel tells me," said Philip, "that Misty is still waiting for the proposal."

Ash looked at Misty. This was beyond his wildest dreams.

"We may interrupt the proceedings for a moment," said King Samuel. He gestured towards Ash and Misty. "Please stand and approach each other."

Ash looked at the king. Samuel winked at him.

He stood up. He took several trembling steps towards Misty. He gulped.

"We're in... p-public, your highness," he said to the king.

"Then you can hold her to her word if she gets cold feet," replied the king.

Armed with that encouraging thought, Ash took the remaining steps to Misty. Taking her hands in his, he bowed on one knee.

"O gracious princess," he said, "will you take this humble peasant to be your husband?"

Misty clutched his hands warmly. Ash did not know what was in her mind, but he knew she would be giving up her status as a princess. His heart beat like a drum as he waited for her answer.

"Yes!" she replied.

Feeling like he was in a dream, Ash felt her pull him up and embrace him. Before he could fully perceive what was happening, he felt something warm and soft against his lips. He was lost in a world of wonder. Her kiss was sweeter than his mother's apple pie. Somehow his heart still managed to keep beating.

"Piikaa?" said Pikachu curiously, cocking its head.

"Ahem." said the king.

Ash and Misty pulled apart and turned to face the king. He was beaming.

"Please sit down. Envoy Philip has more to say."

Ash and Misty sat down, holding hands.

Philip wiped a tear from his eye.

"You will be sorely missed, Princess," he said, "but Cerulean will be overjoyed to see you happily married. Now to Prince Timmy. Are you willing, your highness, to take the throne of Cerulean Kingdom?"

Timmy looked uncertain.

"I... I..."

"It is rumoured that King Flint wanted you to share the throne with Misty," said Philip. "However, there is a wonderful young lady in Cerulean City who has not stopped asking of you."

Timmy's face lit up.

"Although Misty would have been our first choice, we have no objection to you and Rose being our king and queen... and I doubt your father will have objections."

Timmy gulped.

"Y... y-yes, I... I'll..."

"Thank you," said Philip, I knew you couldn't refuse _that_ offer." He sat down.

"The next order of business," said King Samuel, "is my abdication."

The sudden and unexpected nature of that announcement took everyone by surprise.

"What?" shouted Gary. Everyone else in the room gasped and started murmuring, even the palace guards. Delia was the only person remaining quiet.

"Silence!" ordered Samuel. "I am still the king."

Everyone immediately sat at attention. Gary looked on intently. Delia sat with her head bowed slightly.

The king began to speak in a soft tone.

"Twenty years ago, an illness claimed the life of my beloved wife. Fortunately our son was grown up and married, but it left me with an aching heart. For over a year, I would talk to no-one except regarding the most urgent matters of state. Gradually, however, I found understanding and comfort with one of the palace maids. She was kind, and would listen to the ravings of grieving monarch. Before long, our relationship became more... serious. Eventually, we succumbed to temptation and began to engage in acts of which I would disapprove."

The king's eyes looked down. His mouth quivered. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"We would have married. My son would have been happy and able to succeed me if he had known. However, Giovanni had just seized power in Viridian. The Valley was in shock and turmoil. To cede Pallet to an inexperienced king would have put my kingdom at tremendous risk."

Samuel sighed.

"So we kept our relationship a secret. But as fate would have it, she became pregnant. To avoid any embarrassment, she left the palace and moved to a cottage near the farms. I gave her a sum of money. No-one suspected I was responsible—everyone believed I was showing kindness to a servant who, although a little foolish, had been loyal in every other way.

"She gave birth, settled down and soon the matter was forgotten. I still wanted to marry her once the threat posed by Viridian was under control, but then my son and his wife died in a tragic accident. Gary was still a child, and by the time he had come of age, he turned out to be a useless brat. While we still wished to be married, no alternative successor was available—until now.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in bewilderment at these revelations—everyone except Delia, who had not lifted her gaze.

Gary turned around to examine everyone's reactions. At these news, he looked shocked, hurt and broken. Then he saw Delia sitting silently. His expression changed from hurt to horror to rage.

"Noooo!" he screamed. He tried to break free from the guards' grip but he was too weak.

"Silence!" shouted the king. "Delia, come here please." She stood up and walked over. "Once Ash marries Misty, he will be next in line for the throne. Then, I shall marry Delia, abdicate, and Ash shall be the next king... provided he agrees."

This was more than Ash could cope with. He was in no way prepared for a decision like this. He looked at Misty. She was as stunned as he was.

"First he humiliates me," cried Gary, "then he takes Misty, and now he steals my throne!" He broke down and began to weep.

Ash shook his head. If his mother wanted to marry King Samuel, he wouldn't want to do anything to stand in the way of her happiness. But to rule a kingdom? He felt so inadequate. But then if he said no, Gary would become king, and what sort of king would he make?

"I'll still be here to guide you," said Samuel, as if reading his thoughts. "And you'll have Misty and your mother to support you. You won't be alone."

Ash thought and decided.

"I accept."

Misty was overjoyed. She embraced him tightly.

"Delia," said the king, "I apologise for putting you through this. I could see no other way."

"I understand," she replied softly.

"Your highness," said Ash, "or... how do I address you...?"

"You are still a commoner and still one of my subjects," replied the king.

"Your highness, what about Gary?"

Gary's head was bowed low. He was silent now.

"After his term in jail, he will still be eligible for a reasonable inheritance. He shall live in comfort."

"What if he marries one of the women he... uh... you know...?"

"None of those who have come forward wish to marry him."

"What about Sally?" said Ash.

Gary looked up.

"Who is Sally?" asked Samuel.

"My father's cook," said Timmy.

"Would she marry you?" Samuel asked Gary.

Gary nodded.

"Then it shall be arranged, and Gary shall be pardoned," said the king. "But Ash, why would you show kindness to someone who hates you?"

"Your highness, Gary and I became friends on our mission, as you had originally hoped. It was a private matter a few days ago that upset Gary. I want to win his friendship back. And I have another idea for which we need him, and might help make it up to him."

"And what might that be?"

"Two kindoms joined forces to liberate Cerulean," Ash explained. "What if three kingdoms..." he turned excitedly to Misty and to Timmy. "...unite to liberate Viridian? Then Gary can rule it, and all four kingdoms can live in friendship again."

"So you wish to commence your rule as king with a war?"

"I wish for everyone to be kind to one another. If that dreams takes fighting for, then I'll fight!"

"Very well,: said the king. "Philip, Timmy, you are welcome to stay for Ash and Misty's wedding. Gary will remain in custody until his marriage is arranged. Everyone else, this audience is over. You may go."

That moment two palace guards barged into the royal chamber. Everyone squashed together to give them room.

"Forgive our intrusion, your highness," said one of them. He looked terrified. "We have an emergency."

"There's a fierce monster outside," said the other. "It's huge, with wings, and breathes fire. It's roaring and we don't know how to appease it."

Ash's eyes lit up. "Charizard!" he yelled, running out. Pikachu hopped after him.

"Ash!" yelled Samuel, "be careful!"

Everyone followed Ash towards the entrance, with some trepidation.

"Oh my," said Delia, "what's happened to that boy?"

"He has the tamer's gift," said Samuel. "He had it all along and we never knew."

"Something else," Delia asked. "How did you know he and Misty would fall for each other?"

"One can never predict these things, but I know both their characters—bold, brave, hearts full of feeling, kind, caring and responsible. I could have sworn that those two were meant for each other, and by good fortune, it worked out."

He took her hand and together they walked outside. They saw a huge monster with wings and a flame on its tail, just as the guards reported. Ash was hugging it around the neck.

"Hey, I lost you, Charizard," said Ash. "You've been looking for me all this time?"

Charizard grunted.

"Well then stay with me this time. I don't want to lose you again."

Pikachu walked up behind Ash.

"Pika pika!" it said excitedly.

Charizard roared a greeting and blew a huge flame into the sky. A pidgey squawked and barely managed to dodge it.

Charizard bent down its cheek to Ash. Ash stroked it.

"Hey, you've missed me too, right?"

Charizard nodded with a grunt. It bent down and lowered its wing.

"You want to give me a ride?" said Ash. He began to mount.

"Ash, no!" cried his mother, looking worried.

"Ash, what are you doing?" said Samuel with a horrified look on his face.

Ash ignored them. "Coming, Pikachu?"

Pikachu hopped on in front of Ash.

Andy, Mike and Jessica stood there transfixed. Not only had they never seen a charizard before, never in their wildest dreams had they thought of a person flying.

Misty and Timmy simply stood there are smiled.

Philip also smiled. He came up to Misty and said, "That's some fine man you've got there."

Charizard took a couple of steps, flapped its strong, wide wings, and Ash felt himself float into the air. His mother's scream below was lost in the rush of the wind that flew past his face.

This was his way of coping with his excitement. An hour ago, everything seamed a mess. Now, he had Misty, his mother would be married, he was going to be a king, and—who knows—maybe he'd win back Gary's friendship.

It was unbelievable, as unbelievable as the joy of flying and swooping through the air on the back of a fire-breathing dragon. He laughed and laughed until he had tears of joy. Sometimes, he thought, fairy tales do come true.

* * *

_Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you liked the ending. This time I've managed to bring in all the threads together, so I'm quite satisfied with it._

_Now that this is finished, I'm going to take a break from writing for a while to get back into reading some more. Anyway, please send in your reviews. This is Raichu, saying goodbye!_


End file.
